When Worlds Collide
by Pedz
Summary: ON HOLD - Lena is teleported to Adventure Bay, she gets saved by the Paw Patrol. Somehow Marshall becomes a Seijin pup (with supernatural abilities). The Paw Patrol end up in Lena's world (Skyland) Along with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Max. Now they all must band together in hopes of returning back to their worlds alive, and help Marshall control his powers or die trying.
1. Discovery and Rescue

**Lena's Unexpected experience**

Lena is a 13 year old girl, she's from the 23rd century, she's a young Seijin. Seijin's are human with supernatural power's activated by sunlight, Lena was celebrating the victory over the Sphere with her brother Mahad, they were holding a celebration on Puerto Angel

"This party is so awesome!" Mahad said patting his sister's shoulder "I can't believe the war is over" He paused and looked at his sister, who was not paying attention to anything he was saying "Lena is something wrong?"

"What? No, enjoy the party" Lena walked outside, she sat down on a chair

Mahad followed her "Lena I know something's wrong you can't hide it" he gently hit her shoulder  
"I'm just not feeling well" Lena smiled, but her head suddenly ached "Ow" she held it

"Lena?" Mahad looked worried "Lena?"

"Ow! My head!" Lena screamed out in pain "I can sense something, Mahad something's wrong"

Mahad took hold of his sisters arm forcing her to stand, she fell on him "Lets take you home"

"Mahad! What's happening?" She asked as the pain got severe "Ma...ha...d...!"

Lena started to glow causing Mahad to let go of her

"Lena! Control it" He said concerned

"I CAN'T! OW!" Lena screamed holding her head, her powers wrapped her in bubble

Mahad had to put his hands over his eye's the light was too intense

"MAHAD!" Lena yelled out "HELP!" Suddenly the bubble exploded causing Mahad to get thrown backwards "MAHAD!"

When Mahad woke up Lena was gone, all that was left was a small crater

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Discovery and Rescue**

Chase and Rubble were about to explore a sea cave, Rubble stopped at the entrance

"Chase? There's no spiders in here right?" Rubble asked nervously

Chase giggled "I'm sure there's none in here, lets go in"

"Ok, but if your wrong I'll tell Skye about your crush!" Rubble teased

"What?! You wouldn't dare!" Chase stared at him

Rubble looked serious

"Would you?" Chase asked but was interrupted

"Chase look!" Rubble pointed behind him "What's that?"

Chase turned around to see a blue light falling from the sky it was heading straight for them

"ALIENS!" Rubble said hiding behind Chase "Take him!"

"Hey!' Chase growled as the light got closer

"Wait" Rubble looked hard at the light "It looks like a person"

"What?" But Chase could see it too, the outline of a person "Yeah I can see it too, but it looks like whoever, whatever it is, it's going to hit the water somewhere near Seal Island"

Chase was right, but as the blue light got closer to the ground it slowed down, then SPLASH the light went out

"Quick lets get Ryder!" Chase said running down the beach towards the Lookout with Rubble

At the Lookout Ryder was playing soccer with Marshall, Skye, Rocky and Zuma when they saw the blue light

"Wyder what was that?" Zuma asked confused

"It looked... Cool..!" Marshall said running over to them, he tripped on the soccer ball he went airborne "AHH! Ryder!"

"I got you pup" Ryder smiled running under him with his arms open, Marshall landed safely in Ryder's grasp

"Thank's Ryder, nice catch" Marshall licked Ryder's cheek who giggled

Ryder placed Marshall on the ground

"But what was that?" Marshall asked

"I don't know" Ryder shrugged

"Ryder! Ryder!" Chase and Rubble ran towards him

Ryder turned around "Pups? What is it?"

Chase and Rubble stopped besides Ryder panting

"Did you see it? the light?" Rubble questioned trying to catch his breath

Ryder nodded

"Dude I'm pretty sure all of Adventuwe Bay saw it" Zuma said then looked at Ryder

"It looked like a..." Rubble was cut off by Chase

"We should check it out" Chase looked at the sea "It landed near Seal Island"

Ryder agreed "Alright, Zuma Skye, and Marshall let's go, Skye meet us there"

"Ok Ryder" She ran to her Helicopter

"Be careful" Chase warned worried for her

"Marshall I need you ready with your EMT in case someone needs medical attention" Ryder said getting on his ATV

Marshall nodded and watched him and Zuma drive away

"What do you pups think it was?" Rocky asked scratching his ear

Chase walked into the Lookout "I guess we'll find out soon enough"

Meanwhile Skye was flying over the water towards Seal Island when she spotted something in the water, it was glowing

She contacted Ryder "Ryder come in, it's Skye I can see something in the water"

"Alright Skye, we're on our way" Ryder said as he and Zuma headed towards her

Soon they arrived under Skye

"Ryder it's below you" Skye said pointing

"Wyder what is that?" Zuma questioned seeing a blue blow beneath them

Ryder got into his diving gear "One way to find out, come on pup" he said jumping into the water, Zuma followed

It was deep, Zuma used his torch in his pup pack to see they dove down towards the light but as they got closer the light faded,

Ryder looked at Zuma then at where the light was, in it's place there was a young girl she was tangled up in an old chain, Ryder managed to free her, he took one of her arms and place it around him, Zuma helped push them to the surface

"Wyder who is she?" Zuma asked as Ryder put her onto his ATV

Ryder shrugged "I don't know pup, but we need Marshall" he pressed on Marshall's symbol "Marshall meet me at the beach with you EMT truck"

"Roger that Ryder" Marshall replied running out of the Lookout

Moment later Ryder and Zuma made it to the beach "Zuma help me get her down" he said taking the girl off his ATV, Zuma helped him lay her on the sand.

Then Marshall arrived, jumping off his truck he ran over the Zuma and Ryder, then was joined by Skye "I need to do a medical examine"

"Go for it" Ryder said giving Marshall a pat

Marshall nodded "Ruff! X-Ray Screen" He moved the screen across the girls body "Nothing broken, but she's exhausted she needs fluids"

"Wyder? We can't leave her here" Zuma said concerned

Ryder giggled "I wasn't going to, let's get her into your truck Marshall then back to the Lookout"

Marshall brought his stretcher over and the girl was placed on it she opened her eye's

"Mahad? Where's Mahad?" She asked then lost consciousness again

Skye looked at Ryder "Who was she talking about?"

"I don't know" Ryder shrugged shutting the EMT truck's doors "Come on lets go I'll call Katie to help you look after her Marshall"

"Ok Ryder" Marshall got into his truck and followed Ryder

They soon arrived at the Lookout Katie was there waiting

"Hi Ryder" Katie waved as Ryder got off his ATV "Hows the girl?"

Ryder walked around the back of Marshall's truck "She's still unconscious" He opened the doors "Marshall gave her an examination at the beach"

"Oh?" Katie turned to Marshall "What did you find?"

"No injuries, she's just exhausted" Marshall said scratching his ear

Katie looked at Ryder "Lets get her inside" She smiled helping Ryder take the stretcher into the Lookout

"She can go in the spare room" Ryder said looking down at the girl

Marshall ran ahead of them when he bumped into Chase

"Marshall!" Chase frowned at him "What's the rush?"

"Ryder's bringing the girl in we rescued" Marshall explained running into the spare room

"He's what?" Chase quickly turned to see Ryder and Katie pushing a stretcher "Ryder sir who is she?"

"We don't know pup" Ryder said walking past him

Marshall had just finished setting up a bed when Ryder and Katie walked in "All done here"  
"Good pup" Ryder smiled as he and Katie placed the girl on the bed

Katie pulled up blanket's, Marshall jumped on the bed to finish examining her when without warning she opened her eye's and took hold of Marshall

"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked curiously then used her power's to reach into Marshall's mind

The experience felt painful for Marshall as she began to read his mind, but not only was she learning everything about him, but Marshall was learning about her. Marshall screamed out in pain

"Marshall!" Ryder said turning around as the girl let go of him, Marshall fell to the floor "Marshall what happened?" Ryder kneeling besides him

Marshall was confused his head ached "I know her name" he mumbled

"What?" Ryder questioned the pup holding him in his arms "What do you mean?"

Marshall flinched "Her name is Lena" with that Marshall passed out

"Oh my!" Katie knelt besides Ryder "What happened Ryder?"

"He said her name is Lena" Ryder said holding Marshall close to him

Katie looked at Lena "Did she tell him that?"

Ryder stood up with Marshall in his arms "I guess, I didn't hear her speak though"

"Let me check him" Katie took Marshall from his arms, she took a few minutes examining him "He seems fine, odd why he passed out. Ryder keep an eye on him"

Ryder nodded taking Marshall back in his arms

"Ryder?" Marshall opened his eyes, his head throbbing

"You feeling ok pup?" Ryder asked laying him next to Lena

Marshall nodded "I know who she is"

"How?" Ryder asked sitting on the bed next to him

Katie stood in front of them

"It's hard to explain, when she touched me I suddenly knew everything about her" Marshall shook his head trying to make the ache go away "I need to go for a walk" he jumped off the bed

"Be careful" Ryder said confused he turned to Katie "That was odd"

Katie nodded then looked at Lena "Where did you say you rescued her?"

"She was trapped in chains under the water" Ryder realized how silly he sounded "I wonder how she got there"

"Is it possible, she was that light?" Katie questioned

"You saw it too?" Ryder asked looking at Lena

Katie nodded "It lite up half the sky"

Marshall walked out of the room, and again bumped into Chase

"Marshall you ok buddy?" Chase questioned noticing Marshall looked confused

"Yeah, just going for a walk" Marshall smiled walking out of the Lookout leaving Chase

(Marshall) a voice called to him

"Huh?" Marshall swung around to see no one

(Marshall It's Lena)

"Great now I'm hearing voices" He sighed laying on the grass

(I can hear your thoughts, I'm now connected with you)

"What? You can hear my thoughts?" Marshall asked sounding weird talking to himself

(Yeah I can, I don't know how I came here but I'm from the future, I'm a Seijin)

Marshall giggled "The future? a Seijin?"

"Pup you alright? Who are you talking to?" Ryder asked approaching him

"Oh hi Ryder, just myself" Marshall said still laying down

(You can't tell anyone about my abilities, not even Ryder)

"I want to talk about what happened back there" Ryder sat down besides him

Marshall turned his head looking at Ryder "It was no big deal"

"It was a big deal, you passed out" Ryder said in a concerned voice

"Oh that, just tired I guess" Marshall fake yawned

"Alright, well get some rest ok?" Ryder gave him a pat then stood up "I'll let you know when Lena wakes up"

Marshall smiled then watched Ryder walk back into the Lookout

Upon entering the Lookout Ryder's pup pad rung he pulled it out of his pocket "Hello Ryder here" He saw Mayor Goodway's face "Hi Mayor how can the Paw Patrol help?"

"Oh yes hello Ryder, I have a small problem" Mayor Goodway said "I was hiking, when well I fell, and I'm stuck on a cliff" she showed him through her phone

"Mayor! That's an emergency" Ryder frowned at her "Don't worry we'll rescue you"

"Ryder I injured my ankle" Mayor Goodway said touching her foot "It hurts"  
"No job is too big! No pup is too small!" Ryder pressed his pups symbols "Paw Patrol to the Lookout"

Marshall decided to go for a walk, his pup tag rung but he ignored it he made his way towards the woods, he continued to exchange his thoughts with Lena

* * *

 **Not sure if I want to continue with this one, I'll let you all vote. Tell me your thought's, continue or no?**


	2. Thoughts and Feelings

Chapter 2: Thoughts and Feelings

Marshall continued his walk into woods, Ryder attempted to call him a number of times but Marshall turned his pup tag off

(You should really answer that)

"I just need time to think" Marshall replied to Lena "I'm sure they don't need me"

(Oh ok)

Marshall stopped "Lena? are you really from the future?"

(Yeah, didn't you read my mind?)

"I did bu..." Marshall didn't get time to answer as he tripped over a log and went tumbling down a hill "Oh no! AH!" he hit is head multiple times on the ground, then WACK he was slammed against a tree down the bottom and knocked out

(Marshall?)

No reply came back so Lena used her power's, she appeared in a form an energy where Marshall was before she lost contact with him

Lena was a light blue color you could see through her, it was like she was a ghost. But her true body was still asleep in the Lookout

"Marshall?" She called out to him, placing her hands on her head she focused on the pup "Marshall I'm coming" Lena vanished then reappeared beside's him

Marshall was not breathing he had hit his head hard on a rock when he fell

Lena gently placed her hands over his head she closed her eyes as her powers started surrounding the pup "You saved my life, now I'm doing the same" she said causing a blue aura to surround him, a few seconds later Marshall starting breathing, but still unconsciousness Lena smiled then planted a kiss to his forehead, unable to hold her current form any longer she vanished from next to him

Moments later, Ryder and the pups returned to the Lookout from rescuing the Mayor

"Marshall!" Ryder ran into Lena's room "Katie where is he?"

"Hi Ryder, I haven't seen him" Katie said checking Lena's pulse

"When you see him tell him I'm looking for him" Ryder frowned "He's in trouble"

Ryder walked out of Lena's room, and brought some food in for the pups meal

"Ryder sir where's Marshall?" Chase questioned feeling worried "It's not like him miss lunch"

"Yeah he's usually the first in line" Skye said worried

"Hey! No he isn't! I'm always the first here" Rubble gave Skye smirk

Ryder thought for a moment "I'll check the backyard" he said walking out of the Lookout "Marshall? You come here right now!"

When Ryder received no answer back his anger turned to worry, he ran back inside

"Any luck Ryder?" Katie asked standing outside Lena's room

Ryder shook his head "I can't find him"

"Wyder something bad might have happened" Zuma said concerned "We have to find him"

"Ok pups, Zuma's right" Ryder turned to Skye, Chase, and Zuma "Skye I need to to search the woods from the air, Chase you search below her with your drone, Zuma you come with me, we'll search the bay" He then looked at Rocky, and Rubble "I need you two to stay here in case he returns"

The pups all nodded, Skye, Chase and Zuma followed Ryder

"I can help you look for him"

Everyone spun around to see Lena leaning on her door

Katie quickly moved besides her "Hi there, you need rest"

"No I'm fine thanks, but I can help you look" Lena smiled, she already knew where he was

"We'll handle it, Katie needs to check you over" Ryder turned to his pups "Lets go"

Lena watched as the Paw Patrol drove off, Katie took hold of her arm and placed it over her shoulder

"Lets get you back to bed" Katie smiled pushing the door open "Now your awake I can give you a check up" She smiled helping Lena sit on the bed

Lena looked at her "Thank you, but I'm fine really"

"Do you remember what happened?" Katie said feeling Lena's pulse

"No" Lena shook her head "All I remember is waking up here"

Katie looked for any injuries "I don't see any head injuries, so you don't have amnesia. Lay down for me"

Lena nodded and laid down on the bed as Katie continued to examine her "Katie?"

"Yes? What is it?" Katie asked realizing Lena had small cuts around her sides

"Why don't I remember anything?" Lena asked as Katie took some cloth to clean her cuts

Katie looked at her "I'm not sure" She responded cleaning the cuts "I'm sure your memory will return, in the mean time you need to rest"

Lena sat up "Why I feel fine"

"I'm sure you do, but your body needs to rest" Katie said forcing her to lay down "I have to go get some bandages for these cuts, the ones I have here are too small for you" Katie smiled then left the room

Lena waited 10 minutes then slowly stood up, she walked out of her room and was met by Rocky and Rubble

"Hello" Lena said greeting the pups

"Hi Lena" Rocky approached her "I'm Rocky the..." He was cut off

"You're the recycling pup" Lena smiled giving him a pat

"How did you know?" Rocky curiously asked as Lena knelt down

Lena smiled "I just did" She turned to Rubble "And your Rubble the construction pup"

"Sure am!" Rubble said giving her a lick "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, feel like going for a walk?" She asked the two pups

"Um sure" Rocky stood up

Rubble whispered in Rocky's ear "But Ryder told us to stay here"

"Oh that's fine I can go by myself" Lena smiled walking off "You better stay here and do what Ryder asked"

Rocky looked at Rubble "How did she hear that?"

Rubble shrugged

Meanwhile Skye was searching over the woods when she saw Marshall laid at a bottom of a hill he wasn't moving

"Ryder! I found Marshall! he's off a trail in the woods" She yelled in her pup tag, landing next to him

"Great job Skye, we'll be right there" Ryder replied driving onto the beach with Zuma

Skye jumped out of her helicopter and ran over the Marshall

"Marshall? you ok?" She said then realizing he was unconscious "RYDER hurry! Marshall's hurt!"

"Alright Skye almost there" Ryder said as Chase pulled up on the hill

"Skye? Where are you?" Chase asked

"Down the hill" Skye waved at him "Be careful Chase"  
Chase looked at a tree "Ruff! Zip-line!" His zip-line attached to a tree near his truck then down near Skye, within seconds he was by Skye's side "What happened?"

"I think he fell" Skye putting her paw on Marshall's side "He's going to be ok right?"

"I don't know, he's the EMT pup" Chase said nudging Marshall "Buddy wake up"

"Chase?" Ryder said from the top of the hill

Chase looked up "Ryder be careful, use my zip-line"

Ryder turned to Zuma "Come on pup" he said holding his hand out

"Alwight Wyder" Zuma jumped into his arm, they slid down to the bottom of the hill, Ryder placed him on the ground

"Ryder sir Marshall's..." Chase paused then looked down at Marshall

"Ch...Chase? Skye? What are you doing here?" Marshall questioned opening his eye's

Ryder knelt besides him

"Ryder? What happened?" Marshall said as Ryder picked him up

"You fell down the hill" Ryder's anger for Marshall not answering disappeared "How do you feel?" he asked sitting on the ground with Marshall on his lap

Marshall looked up at him "I'm ok, my head hurts a little but I'm fine" he smiled

"Why did you turn your pup tag off?" Ryder questioned the pup

"I needed time by myself is all, sorry Ryder" Marshall felt bad

(Marshall can you hear me?)

Marshall turned his head and saw Lena standing on the hill "Ryder look" he pointed up the hill

"Who is that?" Chase asked as Lena started to slid down the hill

"Is that Lena?" Skye said watching her come closer

"Is she cwazy! she'll huwt hewself" Zuma said worried

Lena used her power's to steady herself as she slid on her feet towards the pups and Ryder, they didn't see her using her power's. Moments later she stopped next to Ryder

"Hi, thought you could do with some help" She smiled at Ryder

"That... Was... awesome!" Zuma giggled

Lena gave Zuma a pat then sat next to Ryder "How is he?"

"He's fine" Ryder smiled looking down at Marshall "But he shouldn't have walked off" he frowned at Marshall

"I'm sorry" Marshall lowered his head

"Well at least he's ok, that's the main thing right?" Lena smiled standing up "One question how do we get up?"

Everyone turned their heads to the steep hill, Lena wanted to use her power's but she was unsure how everyone would react

(They'll call me a monster and won't understand) She thought to herself, Marshall nudged her hand (Marshall I want to use my abilities, but I can't afford to let people see me)

Suddenly Lena felt something was wrong her head started to ache she fell to the ground holding her head

"Lena?" Ryder quickly placed Marshall on the ground and put his hand on the girls shoulder "What's wrong?"

Lena looked up at him "Something's wrong, I can sense something"

Within seconds the ground began shaking  
"EARTHQUAKE!" Chase yelled out as the ground began to violently shake causing rocks to fall down towards them

"Pups get down" Ryder said getting to the ground he put his hands over his head as rocks fell around them

Lena stood up, she looked above the group a massive rock slide was falling straight for them, Lena then held her hands up high above her head. Blue energy was released from her hands. Lena focused her power's on the rocks, her energy blast hit the rock slide shattering the rocks into a billion tiny pieces but the rocks kept coming, with her last bit of strength she rose above the ground, and started to glow then released a burst of energy so powerful it instantly vaporized the rocks

"It's... ok the rocks ar.. are..." Lena collapsed in front of Ryder who quickly looked around

"Everyone ok?" He said kneeling besides Lena

The pups all stood up then walked over to him

"Ryder sir is she ok?" Chase asked concerned

Marshall looked more worried then anyone else

"Wyder what happened to the wock's?" Zuma questioned "Whewe did they go?"

That question was on everyone's mind

"It doesn't matter, we have to get Lena out of here" Ryder turned to Skye "Use your harness"

Skye nodded and ran to her helicopter, she flew above the ground "Ok here Ryder" her harness was lowered down to him

"Thanks Skye" Ryder said placing Lena in her harness then turned to his pups "We'll use Chase's zip-line to get back up"

The pups nodded, one by one they were taking up the hill. Marshall was the last

"You ready pup?" Ryder asked picking him up

Marshall looked at Ryder "I'm ready"

"Good pup" Ryder smiled then slowly went back up the hill with Chase's zip-line

Upon reaching the top, Ryder looked down the road half of it had collapsed he looked back down the hill, the remains of the road was nowhere to be seen

"Ryder?" Rocky said looking at him

Ryder turned around scratching his head "Ok pups lets go home"

Lena was put in the back seat of Chase's truck, Marshall rode with Ryder, Rubble went with Skye and Rocky went with Zuma

Katie was waiting for them outside the Lookout when they arrived she ran over to them

"What happened?" She asked walking over to Chase's truck

No one could answer her because they didn't know, Ryder walked over to Katie and helped take Lena inside

"She going to be ok?" Marshall asked following them into her room

Ryder and Katie laid Lena on the bed

"I'll examine her" Katie said turning around "I'll tell you what I think"

"Alright Katie, come on Marshall I need to talk to you" Ryder said leading Marshall outside

He stopped on the grass in the backyard, he sat down

Marshall walked over to him "Am I in trouble?"

"Well no, but I'd like to know why you walked off without tell me" Ryder asked giving him a pat

"I just needed space" Marshall looked worried

"You know you can come talk to me pup" Ryder smiled "But how are you?"

"I know, but I just needed time to myself and I'm..." Marshall paused suddenly he felt pain in head "My head!"

"Marshall you ok?" Ryder asked picking him up

"Ryder! My head! Ow!" Marshall yelped in pain

Ryder quickly ran in the Lookout holding Marshall, he ran past the pups who followed him into Lena's room

"Katie! Marshall needs help" Ryder concerned as Marshall yelped several times "he's in pain

"Oh my!" Katie turned around "Put him next to Lena"

Ryder nodded and placed Marshall down

"Marshall where does it hurt?" Katie questioned looking him over

Marshall moaned "My head" he suddenly passed out

Katie checked him for an injuries, she paused when her hands felt the back of Marshall's head

"Katie what is it?" Ryder asked walking over to her

"Ryder" She showed him her hand, it had blood on it

"Who's blood is that?" Ryder questioned as Katie examined his head

Katie looked confused "It's Marshall's, but there's no injury" She started to clean away the blood "Ryder look for yourself"

Ryder was more confused and worried then Katie, she turned Marshall's head and sure enough there was no injury

"I don't understand" Katie looked at Lena, then noticed blood on the pillow "What the?" she said examining Lena

"What is it?" Ryder asked her

"She's got a head injury, looks like something hit the back of her head" Katie said wrapping Lena's head with a bandage

"Maybe Marshall can feel her pain?" Ryder suggested looking down at Marshall

Katie gave Ryder the (Your crazy) look "How is that possible Ryder?"

Ryder shrugged "I don't know"

(Marshall?) Lena contacted him through his subconscious

(Huh? Lena?) Marshall replied confused (What happened to me?)

(I think you can feel my pain, and I can feel your's)

(What do you mean?) Marshall questioned her

(If you get hurt, I feel it, and visa-versa that's why your head hurts)

Marshall was even more confused (Huh?)

(We're connected, I don't know how but we're connected emotionally)

There was silence

To be continued


	3. Unbreakable Bond

Chapter 3: Unbreakable Bond

It had been 4 days since Lena was saved by the Paw Patrol, and a whole day since the rock slide which almost killed them, Marshall was outside playing soccer with other pups, Lena was still unconscious

"We're so gonna win!" Skye giggled kicking the ball to Zuma who ran towards the goal which Marshall was goalie of

"GO Marshall!" Ryder cheered "You can do it pups!"

Marshall lined himself up with Zuma, who kicked the ball straight at him

(Marshall?) Lena connected with Marshall (Marshall you there?)

THUMP the ball hit Marshall on the head knocking him back into the goal

Ryder and the pups ran over to him

"Marshall!" Zuma said arriving at him first "You alwight dude?"

"I'm good" Marshall said sitting up

Ryder knelt besides him "You know, your suppose to stop the ball from going in the goal, not yourself" he giggled

Chase walked over to him "Nice block Marshall"

"Yeah that was totally awesome" Zuma giggled "Sorry if I kicked it too hawd"

(Marshall you there?) Lena asked

(Hi Lena how are you?) Marshall responded but his head started to hurt

(I'm ok, my heads sore though) She replied to him

"Marshall? you ok buddy?" Rubble asked looking at him

(My head hurts too) Marshall sighed to her (How can I feel your pain? I don't understand)

"Pup?" Ryder touched Marshall on his head

(Because somehow I connected with you, I don't know how or why it happened) Lena tried to explain (Like I said before I can feel everything you do)

"Marshall you alwight?" Zuma nudged him

Marshall looked like he was just staring at nothing

(What happens if one of use gets seriously hurt? or worse?) Marshall questioned becoming worried

"Marshall?" Ryder was getting concerned "Hey pup you ok?" When he recieved no response back he turned to Chase "Go get Katie and hurry"

"Chase is on the case!" Chase said running off towards the Lookout doors

Ryder clicked his fingers in front of Marshall's face to try snap him out of it

(I don't know, but don't worry I won't allow anything to happen to you) Lena said then realized Ryder and the pups were calling him (You better answer Ryder)

(Huh what?) Marshall blinked several times

"Marshall?" Ryder said looking him in the eye's

Marshall shook his head then looked at Ryder

"There you are, you ok?" Ryder questioned him

"Ry..Ryder" Marshall said but suddenly collapsed falling in Ryder's arms

"Oh my!" Katie said running out of the Lookout with Chase "Ryder what happened?" she said kneeling besides him

"I don't know, he just collapsed" Ryder looked concerned

Katie stood up "Bring him inside"

Ryder nodded "Come on pups" he said to the other pups

They all followed Ryder and Katie into the Lookout, once inside Ryder placed Marshall on a pup cushion

Katie examined him but could find no reason why he collapsed, she was puzzled

"Katie is he ok?" Skye asked sitting next to Chase

"I need to do some tests to find out what is going on with him" Katie said standing up "For now, I need all of you pups to keep a close eye on him, make sure he is never left alone"

The pups all nodded

"Don't worry Katie" Rubble said smiling

"Yeah we'll look after him" Rocky added looking at Marshall

"Great!" Katie turned to Ryder "Ryder tomorrow I'd like to run some tests on him"

"Alright Katie" Ryder said as Katie smiled then walked into Lena's room to check on her

Ryder turned around to see all the pups looking at Marshall who was moaning

"Wyder? Will he be alwight?" Zuma asked as a tear formed in his eye

"We won't kn..." Ryder was cut off

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Marshall said sitting up "Did I fall asleep?"

"Marshall thank goodness!" Ryder knelt besides him "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine" Marshall paused "What happened?"

"You passed out again" Ryder gave him a pat "You sure your ok?"

"Yep, although I've been suffering from migraines but it's nothing" Marshall smiled

"Hmm" Ryder paused "Ok pups watch over him, I'm going to go talk with Katie" Ryder said walking into Lena's room

Marshall looked confused "Why do you have to watch over me?"

"In case you pass out again" Chase looked concerned "You had us worried buddy"

"Yeah are you suwe youw alwight?" Zuma asked sitting down next to him

"My head just hurts is all" Marshall grinned "I didn't think you pups care about me so much"

"Don't be silly Marshall, of course we care about you!" Chase said nudging his side

"Your our team mascot" Rocky paused quickly placing his paw over his mouth

All the pups glared at him, giving Rocky the "Your so dead" look, then they looked at Marshall who burst out laughing

"Thanks Rocky" Marshall laughed "Lets play pup pup boogie!" He said getting to his feet but instantly fell over into Chase

"Steady buddy" Chase helped Marshall sit down "Just take it slowly"

"I don't think you should play Marshall" Skye said worried "Not until Katie finds out what's wrong with you"

"But I know what's wrong with me" Marshall quickly shut his mouth

"You do?" Rubble asked confused "How then?"

"Oh never mind! Lets just play pup pup boogie!" Marshall once again stood up this time with Chase and Zuma's help

Meanwhile Katie was checking Lena's head injury, she was trying to understand what happened when Ryder walked in

"Hi Ryder, so what happened?' Katie questioned wrapping Lena's head with fresh bandages "How did Lena get this injury?"

Ryder shrugged "Perhaps a rock hit her on the head?"

"Oh were you guys out when the earthquake hit the other day?" Katie asked

"Yes, we were searching for Marshall" Ryder looked at Lena "It caused a rock slide"

"Hm, maybe but it doesn't look like an impact wound more like she fell and hit her head on something" Katie explained then noticed Lena's eyes open

Lena yawned "Good morning"

"Hi Lena, how are you feeling?" Katie asked handing her a glass of water

Lena slowly started to sit up

Katie helped her "Take it easy, you hurt your head" Once Lena was sitting up Katie placed a pillow behind her head "That should make you more comfy"

"Thanks" Lena said taking the glass

Ryder walked over "Hello how are you?" he asked standing besides Katie, who was writing notes down in her note pad

"I'm alright, just a small headache" Lena had a drink then gave the glass back to Katie "How's Marshall?"

Katie and Ryder looked at each other "He's out, watching Zuma and Chase play Pup Pup Boogie" Katie said ignoring the question

"But how is he?" Lena asked again

"Well he's been complaining about migraine's" Ryder sat down on Lena's bed "Which is odd"

"Yeah considering he has no head injury" Katie looked at Ryder who shrugged

Lena felt her head feeling the bandage "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us" Ryder placed his hand on her shoulder

"I must have hit my head at some point, I don't really remember" Lena said as her stomach grumbled causing Ryder and Katie to giggle

"You're hungry by the sounds of it" Ryder giggled "I'll bring something to eat"

"Thank you" Lena looked like she had something on her mind, Ryder left the room

"Lena are you ok?" Katie questioned her

Lena frowned "I don't have anywhere to go, I mean I can't stay here forever"

"What do you mean? Don't you have a home?" Katie curiously asked "Where are you from?

Tears filled Lena's eyes knowing she can't go back, she missed her life in the future, she missed all her friends, her brother Mahad and her mother

"Lena you ok?" Katie asked placing her hand on Lena's shoulder

Lena pushed Katie away "I... I..." She quickly got out of bed and ran out of her room

"Lena come back!" Katie followed her

Lena stopped to see Ryder and the pups looking at her

"Len..." Ryder started to say

Lena looked at Ryder "I want to go home!" She said before running out of the Lookout tears falling down her cheeks

The pups all chased her

Marshall went to chase her too but tripped over a pup cushion and was sent airborne "AHHHH!"

Ryder gasped and ran under him, Marshall landed safely in his arms "Got ya"

"Thanks Ryder" Marshall licked his cheek "Nice catch"

"You alright?" Ryder smiled placing him on the ground

"I'm good but we have to get her back" Marshall frowned "She's so lonely"

Ryder looked at him "Marshall what do you mean?"

"She has no one, you all don't understand!" A tear formed in his eye

"Marshall we'll get her back don't worry" Ryder pulled out his pup pad "No job is too big! No pup is too small!"

Marshall smiled

"Paw Patrol to the lookout!" Ryder said pressing his pup pad then put it in his pocket "Come on Marshall"

Chase suddenly stopped hearing Ryder's voice in his pup tag causing Skye to slam into him

"LOOKOUT!" Rocky screamed crashing into Skye

"Uh oh!" Zuma said trying to make himself stop but BAM he fell into Skye

Rubble saw the pup pile and instantly tried to stop "Watch out!" He warned

Too late Rubble slammed into Zuma which sent all pups flying down the driveway, they landed near a tree

Chase was at the bottom of the pile "HEY who's butt is in my face!"

"Dude get off me" Zuma said trying to get Rubble off him

A pop sound vibrated in the pup pile

"Oh Eww!" Skye giggled coughing

"Who was that?!" Rocky asked trying to push Zuma off

Another pop sound erupted from the pile sending vibrations through each pups body, and the smell hit Chase first

"DUDE!" Zuma screamed struggling to breathe

"Someone put a cork in it" Chase said still at the bottom of the pile "Seriously get off me! I'm dying under here"

All the pups laughed, finally they managed to free themselves

Rubble's face turned red "Excuse me" his stomach growled as another fart erupted from him

"Rubble!" Chase coughed "We told you not eat so many cookies"

"Wubble that's disgusting" Zuma giggled "You better let it all out befowe we get back"

"Yeah Ryder will kill you if you do that in the Lookout" Skye laughed running back to the Lookout

The pups followed her, Rubble was last. They entered the Lookout doors then looked back at Rubble who stood outside

"Hold on pups" Rubble said as he forced yet another fart out, which was so powerful it sent him flying forwards crashing into the pups again

Chase sighed again under the pile "Rubble! Don't you dare!"

The elevator went up and the pups all laughed they were still laughing when they reached the top, they jumped of the the elevator and stood besides Marshall

"Paw Patrol ready for action! Ryder sir!" Chase said looking at Rubble

Ryder began explain the situation when Lena contacted Marshall

(Marshall sorry I left, but I don't belong there) Lena said sounding upset

(Where are you?) Marshall questioned her, not paying attention to anything Ryder was saying

(Doesn't matter where I am, I can't get home) Lena replied

"Marshall I need you with your EMT gear in case she's hurt" Ryder looked at Marshall who again was staring at nothing

(But Ryder can help you) Marshall said to her

(How can he help? If anyone found out where I'm from, they wouldn't accept me. And besides I'm a Seijin there is no place for me there) With that Lena ended the contact

(Lena?) Marshall attempted to communicate with her but it was silent. Marshall blinked then saw a very concerned Ryder beside him "Ryder?"

"You ok pup?" Ryder asked patting him on his head "For a moment there I thought you were going to pass out again"

"I'm alright, sorry Ryder" Marshall said then sniffed the air "What's that smell?"

The pups turned their heads towards Rubble who blushed

"Excuse me" Rubble said lowering his head

Ryder raised an eyebrow at him "Rubble, in the future if you need to pass wind please leave the area"

Rubble nodded "Sorry Ryder"

All the pups started laughing apart from Marshall who was silent

Lena was running, she didn't know where to, tears fell from her eyes "Mehad! I will find a way back!" Her foot got caught in a root from a tree twisting her ankle, it sent her below into a river, she hit the water with a hard splash

"OW!" Marshall screamed out in agony holding his front paw in the air, then tumbled to the ground

"Marshall!" Ryder was quickly by his side "What's wrong pup?"

"Ryder! My paw!" Marshall moaned

"Let me see" Ryder held out his hand, as Marshall gently placed his paw on Ryder's hand "I don't see any injury" He said studying the paw

Tears fell from Marshall's eyes "It hurts"

"Use your X-ray screen" Ryder said still looking at the paw

"Ruff! X-ray screen" Marshall mumbled, as he moved the screen across his paw, and sure enough no injury showed up

Ryder looked at the rest of the pups who looked concerned "Maybe you just bruised it?" he paused seeing the pain in Marshall's eyes

Meanwhile Lena was being pulled under the water by the current, she was swept towards Jake's Mountain. Unable to stay afloat any longer she used her powers to wrap herself in an energy bubble then she lost consciousness

"It hurts so much" Marshall cried unable to stand on it

Ryder was confused "Lets wrap it up anyway" he smiled

"Ruff! Bandag..." Marshall paused he let out a yelp then he too began to lose consciousness he heard someone call his name then nothing

To be continued


	4. Blast From The Past

Chapter 4: Blast From The Past

Lena was drifting in the water, her powers had protected her body against the sharp rocks which lined the rivers edge, she felt darkness all around her, she heard someone's voice but couldn't respond

"Oh my gosh! Is that a girl in the river?" a kids voice said from the rivers bank

"I'll call it in" a man said pulling out his phone

Meanwhile Jake and Everest were checking the slopes of his mountain when a call came through about a girl floating in a new by river, they took Everest's Snow Plow and heading towards the river, was they reached the river they were met by the man and the kid

"Thanks for coming so fast, she's down there" The man pointed

Jake and Everest ran to the rivers bank

"Everest use your grappling hook, and we'll use it to pull her in" Jake said standing next to her

Everest nodded "Ruff! Grappling hook!" the hook flew out of her pup pack but missed the girl "I missed"

"Try again" Jake smiled

Everest tried again, this time it was a success her hook wrapped around the girls body

"Easy Everest, nice and slow" Jake said helping Everest pull the girl in

Lena could feel her body being slowly dragged through the water, then a voice she knew called to her

"Lena...Lena...Lena?"

Lena opened her eyes, it was dark at first but the darkness gave way to a room filled with light

"Lena? Can you hear me?"

"Mother?" Lena looked around as her mother appeared in front of her "Mother!" she said running into her moms arms

"Lena there's not much time, I can't hold this connection for too long" Lena's mom said holding her daughter "Everyone has been searching for you, what happened?"

"Mother I missed you so much!" Lena looked into her moms eyes "I don't know what happened, my powers sent me back in the past"

"Sent back? Oh no this is bad" Lena's mom frown

"What is it?" Lena questioned

"Diwan disappeared, there's rumor's she found a way to time travel, Lena we think she's gone to where you are! Her mission is to stop the very first Seijin" Lena's mother explained

"What do you mean?" Lena was confused "There's a Seijin here in this time?"

"Yes! But Lena my daughter, the very first Seijin was not human, it was a pu..." Lena's mom suddenly vanished and Diwan appeared before Lena

"Hello Lena, long time since I've seen you" Diwan smirked "Funny seeing you here in this time, of all Seijins to learn how to travel back through time it had to be you, although you were always full of surprises"

"Diwan! What are you doing here?" Lena said releasing a burst of energy at Diwan who used her own powers to counter it

"Come on Lena, you heard your mom I'm going to destroy all Seijins, only I will be the remaining Seijin" Diwan sent a burst of energy back at Lena

"What! How?" Lena created a shield around her which absorbed Diwan's attack

"By simply destroying the first Seijin" Diwan laughed "And you can't stop me"

"Don't under estimate me, I'm stronger then you think" Lena's body was lifted above the ground she glowed blue/purple then released a blast of energy towards Diwan, it connected sending Diwan flying backwards

"Till the next time Lena, I will find this Seijin and I will destroy it" With that Diwan vanished

Lena thought to herself (Mother who is the first Sei...) she paused (Oh no! I'm connected to Marshall! Is he the Seijin? but that means Marshall and the rest of the Paw Patrol are in danger!)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lena screamed opening her eyes then sat up

"Woah easy there" Jake said forcing Lena to lay down "Just take it slow"

"Who are you?" Lena asked as Jake pulled a blanket over her

"I'm Jake, and this is Everest" Jake was cut off

"We saved you from the river" Everest said jumping up on her bed "What's your name?"

"I'm Lena" Lena responding now sitting up

Jake thought for a moment "Lena... Hmm OH! your the girl the Paw Patrol rescued right?"

"Yeah that's me" Lena said as Jake handed her a cup of water

"What were you doing in the river?" Jake questioned

Lena looked at Jake "I slipped and fell in"

"How did you even survive with just a sprained ankle and a few scratches?" Everest asked shocked that Lena didn't sustain any serious injuries

Lena shrugged "Lucky I guess"

Jake pulled out his phone "I'm going to call Ryder" he walked out of her room "Ryder you there?"

Ryder was still at the Lookout, he had called Katie who was there examining Marshall

"Ryder I can't find any reason why he passed out, as for his paw it's completely fine" Katie said listening to Marshall's heart "Can I take him back to my clinic to do tests?"

"Sure Katie, call me when he wakes up" Ryder said as Katie took Marshall and left the Lookout

"Ryder sir is he ok?" Chase asked sitting down on a cushion

"I don't know pup" Ryder looked worried "But we still have a job to do, Lena is out there" he paused as his pup pad rang "Hello Ryder here"

"Ryder, it's Jake"

"Hi Jake how's it going?" Ryder asked

Jake frowned "We saved a girl called Lena from the river"

"Lena's with you? that's great we were about to look for her" Ryder paused "Is she ok?"

"Yeah man, she has a few scratches and a sprained ankle" Jake turned the phone to face Lena who was talking to Everest

"Sprained ankle?" Ryder thought for a moment (Marshall was acting like he hurt his paw yet no injuries)

"Ryder you ok dude?" Jake asked worried

"What? oh yeah I'm fine, I'll come pick her up myself" Ryder said "She can stay with us for as long as she needs" with that he ended the call, he turned to his pups "I want you all to stay here, check on Marshall for me. And Chase your in charge"

"Ok Ryder sir" Chase smiled as Ryder slid down the pole then drove off on his ATV

Back on Jake's Mountain, Lena was still weak she decided to just lay in the bed while her powers regenerated

"How are you feeling now?" Jake asked entering the room

Lena just looked at the ceiling "Tired"

"Ryder is coming to get you" Jake smiled giving her a hot drink

"Why? I don't belong there" Lena frowned thinking about Diwan

Jake sat besides her "Ryder says your welcome to stay with them"

"What?" Lena was confused "Why am I welcome there?"

"I don't know man, but Ryder is awesome" Jake smiled "he sounded worried"

(If I stay with them, I'm putting them at risk) Lena thought to herself

Moments later Everest came in "Jake Ryder's here"

Ryder walked into Lena's room "Hi Jake, Everest, thanks for rescuing Lena"

"No problem dude, don't sweat it" Jake said standing up "Come on Everest lets give them some space

Everest nodded and followed Jake outside

"Hi Lena, how are you?" Ryder asked sitting besides her bed

Lena frowned "I don't belong with you Ryder"

"Lena look I know you have no place to go, and well when someone is in trouble the Paw Patrol is always there so I'm offering you a place with us" Ryder smiled placing his hand on her bed "What I'm saying is would you like to be apart of the Paw Patrol?" Ryder had no clue why he was saying it, but he had a strange feeling

"Huh? you're inviting me to join?" Lena slowly sat up "Why?"

"You have a strong bond with Marshall, and I'm sure he'd love for you to join" Ryder smiled at her "The pups and I have grown to like you"

"I can't stay with you, it's impossible" Lena didn't want to put them at risk

"It's not impossible" Ryder said sitting on her bed

"Ryder you don't understand, I'm not who you think I am" Lena gulped

"What are you talking about?" Ryder asked looking her in the eyes

Lena took a deep breath "Someone is after me, if I stay with you I'm endangering the Paw Patrol"

"Who's after you?" Ryder asked but Lena rolled over "Lena? who is after you? and why?"

Ryder's pup pad rang, he took it up of his pocket then looked at Lena

"You better get that" Lena said closing her eyes

"Hello Ryder here" Ryder responding answering it

Katie's face appeared on his phone "Hi Ryder, Marshall's awake now and I ran some tests but couldn't find anything wrong with him, he's in perfect health"

Ryder looked at Lena "I think I know what's wrong with him"

"Oh? What?" Katie asked confused

"I'll explain it later" Ryder smiled then hung up on her

Katie put her phone in her pocket then walked over to Marshall

"How are you feeling?" She asked him

"My head hurts" Marshall moaned closing his eyes

Katie checked his pulse "Marshall your heart rate is up"

Suddenly Marshall saw a woman standing in front of him, he looked around, Marshall was no longer at Katie's he was at Jake's Mountain, he'd never seen this woman before she was holding Jake, he then saw Everest behind Ryder, this woman released some type of blast at Lena who was sitting on the floor, Marshall shook his head then opened his eyes, turned out he was still in Katie's clinic

"Marshall you ok buddy?" Chase asked jumping up on his bed "Marshall?"

"Jake, Lena and Everest are in danger!" Marshall said almost knocking Chase off his bed "We have to help them!"

"Woah you're not going anywhere Marshall, I still need you here to watch you" Katie gave him a pat

"You don't understand they're all in danger!" Marshall was scared "We... Have to help!"

Chase looked at the other pups

"Marshall how do you know Their in danger?" Skye asked confused

"Yead dude, Wyder is fine" Zuma added jumping up next to Chase

"No he's not! It's just... I have a feeling something bad is going to happen" A tear fell from Marshall's cheek "Please pups go make sure their ok"

Rocky spoke up "Ok, don't worry Marshall we'll check"

"We will?" Rubble asked looking worried "I mean YES! We will" he said standing tall

"Thanks pups" Marshall smiled as the pups said goodbye to him then ran out of Katie's clinic

At Jake's Mountain, Ryder was still sitting with Lena

Ryder turned to Lena "There's something about you Lena"

Lena opened her eyes and looked at him

"Where are you really from?" Ryder asked sitting besides her bed

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Lena replied rolling on her side

Ryder smiled "Try me"

"Where do I start?" Lena sat up with Ryder's help

"From the beginning" Ryder placed a pillow behind her head

Lena sighed "I'm going to sound stupid, and your probably won't believe me" She said looking at the ceiling "Ryder I'm from the future, I'm a Seijin human with supernatural powers activated by sunlight, I don't know how I come here, one minute I was with my brother then next thing I'm falling, that's when you rescued me" Lena looked at Ryder, she was surprised to see him listening to her "There's another Seijin called Diwan here, she is after me and now I've put you and the pups endanger"

Ryder was trying to understand her "So this Diwan why is she after you?"

"She has this plan to become the only Seijin by wiping the first Seijin out" Lena frowned

Suddenly a bright light appeared through the window

Everest ran into the room "Quick come outside, Jake's in trouble! hurry!"

"Wait here Lena" Ryder said running out the room

Lena could sense something "Diwan?" She said slowly getting out of bed

Ryder ran out of Jake's cabin to see a woman older then Katie standing there she was holding Jake's hands behind his back

"Hello, where's Lena?" Diwan said tightening her grasp on Jake's arms

"You must be Diwan" Ryder stood next to Everest "Let Jake go"

"Not till you tell me where the first Seijin is" Diwan replied by sending a burst of energy at Ryder and Everest

"Ryder! Everest!" Jake yelled out

Lena pushed Ryder out of the way just as Diwan's attack hit her sending her into the cabin's wall

Ryder quickly ran over to her "Lena you ok?"

"Ryder get out of here" Lena said walking in front of him "Diwan! Let Jake go!"

"Hello Lena, and not till someone tells me who the first Seijin is" Diwan released an energy bolt towards Lena, who counted it with energy blast

"I said let him go!" Lena's body glowed a blue/purple color then a beam erupted from her flying high above everyone's head

"Wow Lena nice shot, I thought by now you would have mastered your powers" Diwan laughed when suddenly Lena's attack hit Diwan from behind

Without thinking Lena used her powers to put a shield around Jake, then brought him next to Ryder "Get in the cabin, this isn't your fight"

Ryder helped Jake stand up, they both did what Lena asked, Everest followed them

"We have to do something" Everest said worried

"I agree, but what?" Jake sat down on a chair "Ryder did you know about Lena?"

"No, not till just now" Ryder frowned "I always thought she was different somehow"

Another bright light came through the window as Diwan sent an attack at Lena which caused her to lose control of her body

"Diwan!" Lena tried to fight the attack but she fell to the ground, Diwan's power surrounded her "What are you doing?"

"Oh this? It's a new trick I found out, it's neat right? I can now absorb your powers, leaving you powerless" Diwan laughed "You're pathetic Lena just like your mother"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Lena closed her eyes, she lifted her arms above her head "Don't talk about my mom like that!" Her powers now started to absorb Diwan's who fell to the ground while Lena stood up "You will never find out who the first Seijin is!"

"How are you doing this...?" Diwan replied trying to stop Lena but failed "Impossible!"

Lena then released an energy blast so powerful it sent Diwan airborne, Lena then released an energy bolt hitting Diwan again and again cause her to fly high in the air, Diwan fell to the ground with a hard THUMP

"I told you I'm stronger then you think" Lena turned around but collapsed, she sat on the ground breathing heavily, Ryder, Jake and Everest walked out of the Cabin

"Lena behind you!" Ryder yelled out

Lena turned around to see Diwan standing to her feet, she was just about to blast Lena, when...

"Ruff Ruff! Zip-Line!" Out of nowhere Chase appeared sliding along his Zip-line he connected with Diwan knocking her out cold

Everyone gasped to see the other pups running towards them apart from Marshall who was still with Katie

Chase stood next to Diwan "Ruff! Net!" the net went out of Chase's pup pack and surrounded Diwan

"Chase? Pups? When did you all get here?" Ryder said running over next to Lena

Lena looked at Ryder then passed out in his arms

"Ryder sir, Marshall sent us here" Chase said walking over to him

"Marshall?" Ryder looked down at Lena

Zuma walked over followed by the pups "Marshall said you wewe in dangew"

"Really? How did he know?" Ryder asked confused

Lena opened her eyes and looked up at Ryder "Because, he's like me"

"What?" Chase gasped

"Like you? how?" Ryder questioned concerned

"Marshall and I have a connect, he absorbed my powers" Lena struggled to keep her eyes open "I don't know how, but I think Marshall is the very first Seijin"

Everyone was speechless, Marshall a Seijin?

To be continued


	5. Abilities Exposed

Chapter 5: Abilities Exposed

Marshall had been with Katie in her clinic she was getting a bath ready for Cali, when she turned around Marshall was standing looking at nothing, he wasn't moving, it was as if he were daydreaming. Katie cautiously approached the pup and knelt besides him, he saw Katie's shadow in front of him also he heard her say something but his vision began to blur when he blinked his eyes he was no longer in Katie's clinic he was at the pup park watching Mayor Goodway

 **~Marshall's Vision~**

* * *

"Come Chickaletta almost time for your lunch" Mayor Goodway smiled pulling corn out of her purse while walking towards the pup park

Chickaletta instantly began to eat it, but fast

"Woah slow down! you know what happens to you when you eat too much! You get gas!" Mayor Goodway said as she made her way through the pup park "And believe me I do not want you letting it go in my purse, last time you stunk it out for weeks"

The chicken gave a cluck as if she were laughing

"Now don..." Mayor Goodway was cut off, she stopped and looked up

A woman stood in her way "Hello Mayor"

"Hm? And who might you be?" Mayor Goodway asked looking straight at her

"Me? Oh I'm a stranger here you see and I'm... Ugh never mind just tell me where I can find the very first Seijin!" Diwan said as her arms glowed a blue/purple color

"Excuse me?" Mayor Goodway put her hands on her hips "Seijin? What on earth is one of those?"

Diwan laughed "Well I'm a good example of one, now tell me where and who it is!"

"Sorry Miss but I don't know what your talking about" Mayor Goodway replied "Now excuse me I have a meeting to go to"

"I don't think so!" Diwan used her powers to lift Mayor Goodway several feet in the air "Now tell me who the Seijin is! I won't ask again"

"I don't know!" Mayor Goodway yelled at Diwan "Put me down!"

"You want me to put you down?" Diwan laughed lifting the Mayor higher in the air "So be it"

Suddenly Mayor Goodway dropped to the ground, she fell to the ground with a hard THUD, Chickaletta charged at Diwan who kicked the chicken away

A few people had heard the Mayor's shouts and crowded around, Diwan wanted Adventure Bay to hear anything

"You see you're Mayor here? If I don't get what I want this will happen this entire town starting with the Paw Patrol" Diwan smirked "I'm off to visit a member now" she vanished in a flash of light

All eyes turned to Mayor Goodway who was laying motionless on the ground she wasn't breathing, tears fell from the crowds eyes

* * *

 **~Vision Ended~**

"Marshall?" Katie questioned shaking the pup "You ok?" When she didn't get a response she instantly checked his stats "What in the world?" Katie said shocked upon listening to his heart, which had stopped "Marshall! Don't do this!" she laid him across her lap

Just as Katie was about to perform CPR Marshall opened his eyes and started screaming

"MAYOR GOODWAY! NOOOO! AHHHH!" Marshall screamed out "SHE KILLED HER!" he yelled jumping off Katie while breathing heavily, sweat poured from his face

"Marshall slow down" Katie took hold of the pup in her arms "What happened?" she felt his pulse which was elevated "You need to slow your breathing"

Marshall tried to catch his breath, he swallowed hard "Katie! Mayor Goo..."

"Mayor Goodway what?" Katie questioned looking concerned

But without warning Marshall fell unconscious still in Katie's arm

Katie quickly laid him down on a table to examining him "What is going on with you Marshall?" she questioned looking rather concerned at the unconscious pup "I better call Ryder, this is getting out of hand" she pulled out her phone

Meanwhile everyone's attention turned to Lena who was still unconscious in Ryder's arms, she finally regained consciousness and looked up at Ryder

"Ryder Diwan can't know about Marshall, she will kill everyone to know who the first Seijin is" Lena sat up with Ryder's help

"Then we make sure she never finds out" Ryder said then looked over at Diwan

Everyone gasped

Chase felt his net become loose "She's gone!" he yelled turning around

"She didn't hear about Marshall did she?" Jake questioned looking at the empty net

Lena touched her head and closed her eyes, blue/purple light glowed around her arms

"What are you doing Lena?" Ryder questioned her

"Shh" Lena held one of her fingers to her mouth "Diwan doesn't know about Marshall... Oh no!" she paused opening her eyes

Chase approached her "What is it?"

"Diwan is going after Mayor Goodway!" Lena quickly stood up but instantly fell over into Ryder "We have to help her!"

"Why would she go after Mayor Goodway?" Skye questioned

"Diwan thinks because shes the Mayor she'll know who the Seijin is" Lena put her arm around Ryder who helped her stand "Ryder we have to stop her! You have no idea what Diwan could do"

"Lena how do you know about this?" Ryder questioned helping her walk towards his ATV

Lena looked at him "Marshall"

"Marshall? is he ok?" Everest asked concerned

"He had a vision, which I also saw" Lena stopped walking which caused Ryder to stop "Ryder, Marshall needs you. I can feel his fear, he's so scared and confused he doesn't know what's happening to him" she looked Ryder in the eyes "He needs you, all of you, don't worry I'll protect the Mayor" with that Lena vanished

"Ryder dude sounds like you guys better get to Katie's" Jake said behind Ryder

Everest looked up at Ryder "I hope Marshall's ok"

"Don't worry Everest, we'll take care of him" Ryder smiled giving her a pat "Cya Jake, Cya Everest" he said jumping on his ATV "Come on pups! To Katie's!"

All pups waved goodbye to Jake and Everest, they made their way to Katie's

Marshall finally regained consciousness he saw Katie across the other side of the room, she was calling Ryder. Marshall was scared, what he saw in his vision sent chills through his body

"I have to help Mayor Goodway!" Marshall whispered to himself, jumping off the table "Don't worry Mayor I'm coming" he ran out of Katie's Clinic towards the pup park

"Ryder? Ryder are there?" Katie asked into her phone

Ryder saw Katie calling and pulled over on the side of the road "Hi Katie, how's Marshall?"

"Ryder thank goodness! he's not good, I don't know what's going on with him" Katie frowned "I can't find anything wrong with him, he's physically fine"

"We know what's wrong with him, I'll explain everything when we get there" Ryder looked at Katie "Make sure Marshall stays with you"

Katie nodded but when she turned around she almost dropped her phone "He's gone!"

"Katie?" Ryder questioned upon hearing the worry in her voice

"He's gone! I turned around for not even 1 minute" Katie ran outside through her Clinic's doors "Ryder I think he's gone after Mayor Goodway"

Ryder looked worried "Oh no that's not good!"

"What's going on?" Katie questioned him "Ryder?"

"I'll tell you when we get there, Katie you have to stop him! He's going to the park" Ryder said then hung up on her, he tried to call Marshall but received no answer

Katie looked confused but did what Ryder asked, she hurried to the pup park

Marshall had already made it to the park and his vision was becoming reality "Let Mayor Goodway go!" he shouted seeing her dangling high in the air

"I suppose you don't know who the Seijin is Marshall?" Diwan asked him lifting the Mayor higher

Marshall shook his head "Let her go!"

Diwan laughed and sent a blast of energy at Marshall it connected knocking him backwards

Marshall managed to get to his feet "I told you to let her go" but he started to feel the strength of her attack and almost collapsed

Diwan sent another blast at Marshall this time it was more powerful

"MARSHALL!" Lena suddenly appeared in front of him, she created a shield around both her and him, which absorbed Diwan's attack "Diwan! leave them alone! Your fight is with me!"

"Come now Lena you should know me by now" Diwan grinned then lifted Mayor Goodway higher in the air "If I don't get answers it's not just the Mayor who will suffer my wrath"

"MAYOR!" Marshall screamed out, Lena stepped in front of him

Lena's attention turned towards Mayor Goodway

"Someone get me down from here!" Mayor Goodway said holding onto her purse "Chickaletta doesn't like heights!"

Realizing Lena wasn't paying attention to her Diwan sent an energy bolt at Lena it connected

"Lena!" Marshall yelled out from behind her "You ok?"

"I'm fine" Lena smiled quickly recovered and stood up

Diwan laughed "Lena I thought you would have dodged that one" she tried to read Lena's mind causing Lena to drop the ground

"You won't read my mind!" Lena said blocking Diwan's thoughts

"Oh well it was a good try" Diwan used her powers and wrapped Lena in a bubble

Lena tried to free herself but was unable to "How are you doing this?"

"It's another trick I learnt, pretty neat huh?" Diwan laughed

Marshall ran next to Lena who was floating in the air

"That gets you out the way, now Mayor where were we?" Diwan asked "Oh yes you were telling me where the first Seijin is"

"I told you miss I don't know" Mayor Goodway stated crossing her arms "Now please kindly put me down"

"You want me to put you down?" Diwan laughed lifting the Mayor higher in the air "So be it"

Marshall watched in horror as his vision was coming real, he saw the Mayor start to fall

"Mayor Goodway!" Marshall ran in front of Lena who was still trapped inside the energy bubble

Ryder and the rest of the Paw Patrol, including Katie and some Adventure Bay residence had arrived and also watched just as Mayor Goodway was about to hit the ground

"NOOOO!" Marshall screamed out, his body glowed a blue/purple color "MAYOR GOODWAY!" he focused all his thoughts on the Mayor causing his power to wrap around Mayor Goodway stopping her falling

Diwan's mouth dropped "What the..." She looked at the pup "He's the Seijin? But you're a pup!"

Marshall gently lowered Mayor Goodway to the ground "How did I do that?" he asked himself but he soon he felt his body weaken then collapsed laying on the ground

"I see you're just discovering your abilities" Diwan rose above the ground the released an energy burst at Marshall "Lets see how good you are! Stop this" she laughed

Marshall tried to use his powers again but he was unable to, he watched as the burst headed straight for him

"MARSHALL!" Ryder yelled out running at him "MOVE!"

Everyone gasped

Marshall saw the blue/purple light heading straight for him "Oh no" he closed his eyes then WHAM Diwan's attack connected with him sending him high in the air "OW!" He yelped feeling her powers burst through his body causing his skin to sting

"MARSHALL!" All the pups yelled out

Chase started to run towards the flying pup but Ryder ran past him

Marshall opened his eyes to see he was high above the pup park "AHHH!" Marshall screamed out "I hate flying!" he yelled as he began to fall "HELP!"

"I'm coming pup!" Ryder yelled out ran under the falling pup he put his arms out to catch him

"I don't think so" Diwan sent a powerful energy bolt at him

Out of nowhere Lena appeared then deflected her attack "Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?"

"LENA! You are so annoying!" Diwan frowned

Marshall landed safely in Ryder's arms, he was breathing heavily with eyes closed

"You're safe pup" Ryder wrapped his arms around Marshall "I got you"

Marshall opened his eyes and smiled "Thanks Ryder" Marshall could feel himself slipping unconscious "What did I just do?"

"You saved Mayor Goodway" Skye said running next to Ryder

Zuma followed her "That was... Totally AWESOME dude!" he smiled

"How did you do that Marshall?" Chase questioned looking up at Ryder

Rubble and Rocky arrived next to the other pups

Marshall's body ached and he had no energy it was though his energy was sucked out of him

"Pup you alright?" Ryder asked in a concerned voice "Marshall?"

Marshall didn't respond instead lost consciousness

Katie walked over "I'm confused what just happened? Who's Lena? Who was that woman? And what did Marshall just do?"

"To answer your questions, I'm Diwan the one who is going to end all Seijins including that pup" Diwan was shocked when all of the pups ran in front of Ryder

Chase stood in the very front "You want him you'll have to get through us!"

Diwan laughed "You think I'm scared of a bunch of pups?"

Lena got in front of Chase and the pups "You will have to get through me to get through them to get to Marshall"

"Wait what?" Katie said confused

Mayor Goodway walked next to Lena "And you'll have to get through me"

"And us" About 15 Adventure Bay residence's said at the same time standing next to the Mayor

Diwan looked at the rather large group in front of her "Another time, Lena I promise you I will destroy you then that poor excuse for a Seijin"

"I highly doubt that Diwan!" Lena sent a huge energy burst at her, but Diwan vanished before it could hit her "She's gone" Lena suddenly collapsed but was caught by Mayor Goodway

Ryder turned his attention to Marshall and Lena "Katie can you take a look at them?"

"Um yeah sure, bring both of them to my Clinic" Katie still couldn't understand what just happened "On the way you can explain to me what is going on"

Mayor Goodway crossed her arms "I want to hear this"

Katie looked at Marshall "Ryder take it easy with him" She looked at the pup wondering what just happened

The group started walking towards Katie Clinic

"Katie?" Skye said walking next to her "Are Marshall and Lena ok?"

"I can't tell until I examine both of them properly" Katie looked down at the pups who looked concerned

Lena was getting carried by two residence's "You can put me down" She smiled opening her eyes "I'll be fine"

Both the residence's helped Lena stand up, Mayor Goodway walked next to her

"I'll help her" Mayor Goodway smiled putting her arm around Lena "I want to get to know the young lady who saved my life"

"It was nothing" Lena said leaning on the Mayor "If anything Marshall saved you"

"What are you?" Mayor Goodway questioned her "And how did Marshall do that?"

Lena smiled "We'll explain everything at Katie's"

Marshall slowly opened his eyes to the sun shinning on his face, he saw Ryder looking down at him

"How are you feeling?" Ryder questioned still carrying him "You did an amazing thing today"

"I.. Feel weak" Marshall said snuggling up to Ryder "Why do I feel so tired?"

"Because you used your abilities for the first time, that's a down side to Seijin's" Lena said behind Ryder "Unfortunately because you're new to this, using you're powers puts a big strain on your body"

"He'll be ok right?" Rubble asked walking along side Lena and Mayor Goodway

Lena smiled "He just needs rest, his powers have to regenerate"

"Regenerate?" Katie questioned "What do you mean?"

"Well in order for him to regain strength his powers have to regenerate, however I don't know how long it takes for a Seijin who used his powers for the first time" Lena tried to explain

"Ryder?" Marshall heard Lena "I'm worried what about if that other Seijin comes back?"

Ryder looked at his pup "I'll protect you Marshall"

"But Ryder she could..." Marshall paused thinking of what could happen

Lena placed her hand on Ryder's shoulder "Don't worry I won't let her do anything until your fully recovered" she smiled looking over Ryder's shoulder

Suddenly the wind picked up, and black clouds just appeared out of nowhere

"What's going on?" Rocky asked looking at the threatening clouds

Rubble sighed "It's a storm Rocky"

"But Storms don't just appear" Rocky raised his eyebrow at Rubble

"Well they could!" Rocky grinned

"Rubble's right" Chase said looking at the clouds "This is weird"

"Maybe the storm is just quick at forming?" Marshall questioned causing everyone to laugh "What? It could be like a Super fast storm?" Marshall giggled

Ryder laughed "Pup I don't think this is normal"

"Why not?" Marshall asked confused "I mean when Rubble's hungry his tummy sounds like a storm"

Rubble's face turned red "HEY! It does not!"

"Um yes it does" Skye giggled

"Marshall's is the same! His tummy sounds like thunder" Rubble said embarrassing Marshall

Just as thunder exploded above everyone's head, Lena looked up at the sky

"See? Marshall's tummy sounds like that!" Rubble giggled

"Shh pups" Ryder laughed but then looked at Lena "What is it?"

Lena frowned "This is Diwan, she's doing this"

"What Seijin's can create storms?" Katie asked looking surprised

"You'd be surprised what we can do" Lena looked at Marshall

Lightning flashed around them as the rain started to fall at first it was light rain but then turned to heavy rain, the kind of rain that can flood in 5 minutes

"Everyone hurry" Mayor Goodway said helping Lena walk faster

The group started to run towards Katie's Clinic, however Ryder was last with Marshall

"I don't feel to good" Marshall mumbled

Ryder slowed down to a fast walk "What's wrong pup?"

"I feel so weak" Marshall said worried about himself "I've never felt like this before"

"You'll be ok Marshall" Ryder smiled trying to protect him against the rain and wind "I need to get you out of this storm"

Without warning lightning hit a tree next to Ryder, the blast caused him to get thrown across the road knocking him out, Marshall tumbled to the ground

"Ryder!" Marshall yelled forcing himself to move next to Ryder "Please get up" he nudged Ryder, upon getting no response Marshall checked Ryder pulse  
When a crack was heard above them, suddenly a strong gust of wind blew Marshall away from Ryder

Marshall looked up to see the tree which the lightning strike had hit, had snapped in half and was falling straight towards Ryder

"Oh no!" Marshall stood up but the wind knocked him down "RYDER!" he yelled out

The pups turned around to see Ryder laid in the middle of the road, Marshall was several feet away from him

"Ryder!" Marshall screamed out finally he stood up and made his way towards Ryder who was unconscious on the road "I'm coming Ryder!" He had almost reach Ryder when the tree began to fall faster and faster towards him and Ryder, Marshall tried to use his powers again but his body was too weak

"RYDER! MARSHALL!" The pups yelled together

Katie, Lena and Mayor Goodway watched as the tree landed right on top of Ryder and Marshall, they both disappeared under the tree

Lena instantly fell to the ground, unconscious

At first darkness was all Marshall could see, rain drops soaked his body. Marshall managed to open his eyes, as a blue/purple light faded from around him, his powers had protected him but Marshall spotted Ryder under the trees truck

"Oh no! Ryder!" Marshall tried to move closer to him but he was to weak "Someone help!" He took a deep breath and howled as loud as he could, he looked at Ryder he wasn't breathing...

Everything suddenly went black for Marshall he tried to fight it, but his body forced him to close his eyes then he fell unconscious

Somewhere over looking Adventure Bay Diwan was watching as the storm she had created intensified she laughed knowing Ryder was gone

"Now I'm coming after you Lena, and then that Seijin! No one can stop me!"

To be continued


	6. The Price Of Power

Chapter 6: The Price Of Power

Katie and the pups started running towards the fallen tree the storm was intensifying, the pups had to fight against the wind which almost knocked them down several times but they finally reached the tree Ryder and Marshall were nowhere to be seen

"Where are they?" Rocky asked removing some loose branches

Rubble also helped "I hope they're both ok"

"Me too dude" Zuma said looking up at the storm above them

Chase looked at the pups then took charge "Pups"

They turned and looked at him as lightning flashed around them

"Chase?" Skye asked standing in front of him

"I have a plan" Chase said looking at the tree "Rubble you lift the tree with your truck and Rocky help him, Zuma and Skye then minute you see them get them out" He looked at Katie "Please let them be ok"

Katie knelt besides him "You can do it pups! I believe in you" She said giving Chase a pat

Chase nodded and watched as Rubble and Rocky brought their trucks over

Lena was watching the pups with Mayor Goodway

"Help them please" Mayor Goodway said looking at Lena "The Paw Patrol mean everything to Adventure Bay, please you have to save Ryder and Marshall"

Lena nodded and slowly walked over to the pups closing her eyes her body lifted off the ground and began to glow a blue/purple color, both Rocky and Rubble's truck also started to glow

"What's going on?" Rocky asked as he truck started to move by itself "AHHH!"

Lena giggled "Don't worry Rocky, I'm doing this" she smiled

Suddenly the tree was lifted up

"Quickly I can't hold it" Lena warned the pups "hurry!"

Katie, Mayor Goodway and the pups raced under the tree, all of their hearts sunk seeing Ryder laid motionless Marshall was next to him crying

"Marshall buddy you ok?" Chase was the first by their side "Marshall?"

Tears fell from Marshall's eyes "I could stop it, I was too late"

Katie knelt besides Marshall "Lets get you out of here"

"What about Ryder?" Marshall cried looking back at his owner

"I'll come back for him don't worry" Katie smiled then felt Marshall's heart rate start to drop "Marshall? You have to stay with me" She saw him closing his eyes "No Marshall look at me, don't close you eyes... Marshall..."

Everything went black he heard Katie's voice but then it went quiet

A while after Marshall heard Lena's voice calling out to him in his mind (Marshall... Marshall... Marshall... Come back... Marshall!... Come back to us...) the first thing Marshall felt was the warmth and a soft bed under him

"Marshall?" Katie removed a cloth from his head "Can you hear me?" she asked wetting the cloth then put it back on his head

"Katie?" Marshall slowly opened his eyes to see her looking down at him "Katie? What happened?" he tried to sit up but was bombarded by pain

"Take it easy, nice and slowly" Katie said helping him sit up "You broke some ribs"

Marshall looked around he was in a back room in Katie's Veterinary Clinic, he heard a strange beeping noise coming from a bed besides him

"Wh...Where's Ryder?" Marshall's question caused Katie's eyes to fill with tears "Katie?"

She noticed Marshall's heart rate was started to get elevated "Marshall, Ryder is..." Tears fell from her eyes "He's..."

"Dead?" Marshall asked now fully alert

Katie shook her head "No but Marshall he's dying" she wiped the tears from her cheek "I'm not sure how much longer he'll last"

"I don't understand, what happened?" Marshall asked confused

"You don't remember?" Katie pulled a chair up and sat down next to his bed

Marshall shook his head "I remember fighting Diwan then nothing"

Katie took a deep breath "Well you and Ryder were trapped under a tree, the pups managed to save you but Ryder was too injured, I did what I could for him but his heart is failing" She started to redress Marshall's ribs "It's only a matter of time, he's body is just too damaged"

"He can't die! He just can't!" Marshall cried out attempting to stand up but Katie forced him to sit down "Ryder you can't die!" he howled as loud as he could

"Marshall I'm so sorry" Katie frowned looking Marshall in his blue eyes "But you need to rest"

Tears dripped down his cheeks "What happens to the Paw Patrol? We can't lose him"

"Listen to me, don't worry about all of that" Katie removed the cloth from his head and wet it then placed it back again "Right now, you need to rest"

"But Katie I can't rest" Marshall cried "Can... I see him?"

Katie thought for a moment "Sure" She carefully picked Marshall up and placed him on Ryder's bed "I'll leave you alone, call me when you're finished" she wrapped a wet bandage around his head

Marshall nodded and watched as Katie left the room

"Ryder?" Marshall nudged his owner's cheek, he was attached to a machine which was breathing for him "Ryder I'm sorry I didn't reach you in time" Marshall laid his head next to Ryder's "You can't give up, it can't end this way!" he cried soaking Ryder's bed with his tears

Meanwhile Katie had just entered the front of her Clinic

"Katie how's Marshall?" Skye questioned looked at her "Is he ok?"

Katie frowned "Apart from a few broken ribs, he's fine"

"Did you tell him about Ryder?" Chase asked then looked at Lena

"I did, he hasn't taken the news to well" Katie then turned her attention to Lena who was standing at the doors "Lena? You ok?"

Lena turned around "Marshall's in pain, I can feel it" she looked outside at the storm raging on "I feel everything, from his broken ribs to his broken heart"

Katie placed her hand on her shoulder "I still don't understand any of this, but Lena if you didn't step in we would have lost Mayor Goodway, Marshall and Ryder"

"I know, but..." Lena paused in mid sentence "Katie! Quick! it's Ryder!"

Katie ran into the room where Marshall was, the machine's alarm was sounding. She found Marshall crying his eyes out over Ryder

"Marshall?" She looked at the machine which showed a flat line "I'm so sorry"

"He can't be gone Katie!" Marshall screamed out "RYDER!"

Katie approached the heart broken pup, but then instantly stopped "Marshall you're glowing!"

Marshall had thought back to the moment when he had fallen down the hill and hit his head, he died and Lena brought him back "If Lena can do it... So can I!" his body glowed a blue/purple color, Marshall placed one paw over Ryder's Chest and another over his head

"Marshall what are you doing?" Katie questioned but kept her distance

Marshall focused all his thoughts on Ryder, without warning all the power went out across the entire town

Ryder's body began to glow "RYDER! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Marshall yelled out, bolts of energy exploded from Marshall's body

Katie ducked and fell to the floor "Marshall! stop!"

Marshall ignored her and kept his thoughts focused on Ryder

(Ryder!) Marshall attempted to contact him

(Marshall? how are you doing this?) Ryder questioned him (How are you contacting me?)

(Lena taught me) Marshall answered (Ryder please you can't die, I'm going to save you)

(How? I'm already gone) Ryder's said (Pup it's too late)

(No it's not! I died Ryder) Marshall replied

(What? When?) Ryder asked confused (Marshall when?)

Marshall took a deep breath (I fell down a hill, and smashed my head on a rock)

(Why didn't you tell me before pup?) Ryder asked him

(Because I didn't think anyone would believe me, Ryder I died but Lena somehow brought me back) Marshall felt his body began to weaken (I'm doing the same to you)

(But Marshall you know what using your powers will do to you) Ryder said concerned (You remember what Lena said)

(I know Ryder, but your worth it! Any of the other pups would do the same, just hold on) Marshall lost contact with him

In the front of Katie's Clinic the pups could see light coming from the back room

"What's going on in there?!" Skye yelled out worried

Chase went to go into the back room but was stopped by Lena

"Don't go in there" Lena said "Ow!" She feel to the ground

"Lena what wong?" Zuma questioned running over to her

"Lena?" Rubble and Rocky both approached her

Lena looked at the pups "Stay back!" she could feel Marshall weakening so she put both her hands on her head "Marshall! Take my powers" her powers made her rise above the ground, she then vanished and reappeared behind Marshall

Marshall opened his eyes "RYDER!" With all his remaining strength Marshall focused one last time

Lena put her hands on the pup, energy went from her body into Marshall's she then vanished once again and reappeared near the pups, instantly she fell to the ground panting

Once Lena left the room it filled with light then exploded sending Marshall flying across the room he hit the wall on the other side and fell to the ground

Moments later the power came back on

Katie opened her eyes and looked around and saw Marshall laying on his side "Marshall!" she quickly ran over to the pup and picked him up in her arms

Marshall weakly smiled "Katie I did it... I really did it..." then closed his eyes

"Did what?" Katie questioned but Marshall had fallen unconsciousness "Marshall what did you do?" She looked at him in her arms slowly walking over towards a bed

When a very faint beeping noise was heard

Katie turned around "What the?" she reached a bed next to Ryder's and placed Marshall on a it she walked towards the noise "Ryder?" Katie almost had a heart attack seeing his eyes open smiling at her "But how?" she turned to Marshall "He brought you back? How is that possible?"

Ryder attempted to sit up

"Woah not yet, I need to check you over" Katie forced him to lay down "Stay still for me" She said examining him "What the?!"

All of Ryder's injuries had disappeared, they were no signs he had been crushed under the tree

Marshall opened his eyes "Katie? Did I do it?" he asked weakly

"I'll be right back, stay laying down" Katie quickly ran over to Marshall "What on earth did you do? And how did you do it?"

"Is he back?" Marshall asked again

Katie couldn't help but smile "I have no clue how you did it Marshall, but yes Ryder's alive!"

Marshall smiled then lost consciousness

"Marshall?" Katie checked his pulse it was weak "What did you do?" she said looking at the pup

"Katie! Katie! Help!" Skye ran into the room

Katie quickly spun around "Skye? What's wrong?"

"It's Lena! You have to help her" Skye looked at Marshall "What happened?"

"Don't worry I'll fill you all in later, come on show me Lena" Katie followed her into the front of her Clinic where she saw the pups gathered around an unconscious Lena on the ground "What happened to her?" Katie questioned kneeling besides Lena

"She clasped after she disappeared" Chase said looking at Katie "Is she ok?"

Katie examined Lena, her pulse was also weak not as weak as Marshall's "I better get her into the back room" Katie said taking her arms "Lena?"

Lena moaned leaning on Katie

"Come on" Katie said taking her into the back room, where she laid her down on a bed on the opposite side of the room to Marshall and Ryder

"I'm ok Katie" Lena said sitting on on her bed she looked over at Marshall "He's really weak"

"I know" Katie looked puzzled "How did he bring Ryder back?"

Lena smiled "It's a Seijin thing"

"I see" Katie handed her a glass of water "How are you feeling?"

"Like I said I'm ok" Lena took the glass "Thank you, how's Ryder?"

Katie pulled up a chair "It's amazing, there's nothing physically wrong with him" She looked over at Ryder "He just needs to rest and should be back on his feet in no time, but Marshall and you are a different story"

"He used up to much of his power on bringing Ryder back" Lena frowned "He made himself very vulnerable if Diwan attacks neither I or him will be able to stop her in our current state"

"Not true, I'll stop her"

Both Lena and Katie looked to see Marshall walking towards them, he suddenly fell to the ground as pain from his ribs exploded through his body

"Marshall!" Katie ran over to him "You need to rest"

"Is Ryder ok?" Marshall asked ignoring her completely "Is he ok?!"

Katie picked him up "He just needs rest as do you" she smiled carrying him over to his bed "Rest Marshall"

Marshall closed his eyes as Katie pulled a blanket over him, feeling his pulse again it felt weaker then 5 minutes ago

"Katie?" Ryder called out to her

Katie left Marshall and walked over to Ryder "How are you feeling Ryder?"

"Tired but other then that I feel fine, what happened?" he questioned looking at his body

"You and Marshall were trapped under a tree" Katie replied "Ryder, do you remember?"

Ryder shook his head "No I don't"

"Ry...Ryder?" Marshall weakly said "Ryder?"

Katie looked over at Marshall "Shhh you need to rest" she said playing an ice pack over his head

Marshall frowned "Is Ryder ok?"

"He should be fine" Katie smiled "But you on the other hand, you've broken ribs and you need to rest"

"I want to see him" Marshall attempted to sit up only to be forced back down by Katie

"Marshall I'm your vet, and I'm ordering you to rest I'll let you see Ryder once you both have had plenty of rest" Katie pulled blankets over him

Marshall sighed "Alright Katie, thank you"

"Your welcome, now sleep" Katie smiled then walked back over to Ryder who was overheard her conversation with Marshall

Ryder slowly sat up "How is he?"

"He's getting weaker, I don't understand why" Katie frowned looking at Lena

"Diwan?" Ryder questioned "She could be doing it right?"

Katie shrugged "I don't know Ryder"

"I told you he used to much of his power, his powers are still developing" Lena answered from across the room "I can feel him fading, Katie please help me over to him" She said sitting up "I'll try to stabilize his powers"

Ryder nodded at Katie she smiled and went over to Lena

"Slowly Lena" Katie said helping her stand up, she helped her over to Marshall's bed side

Lena sat on Marshall's bed "Stay back" she placed her hands on Marshall's head then closed her eyes "Come on Marshall you're a fighter" Lena started glowing, her powers began to flow from her into Marshall "Ugh! Ow!" She screamed the more power she converted into Marshall the more she felt his pain

Suddenly there was a bright light in the front of Katie's Clinic it shone through the back room door, Ryder, Katie and Lena heard the pups scream

Ryder went to stand up

"No I'll check, you are still weak Ryder" Katie said forcing him back down "Wait here" she ran into the front of her Clinic

"Hello Katie" Diwan laughed "These pups are mine now"

Katie gasped seeing, Chase, Skye, Rocky, Zuma and Rubble all unconscious floating in bubbles above Diwan

"Let them go!" Katie yelled at her

Diwan smiled "No they are mine" with that she vanished with the pups leaving Katie alone in the front of her Clinic

Katie ran into the back room "The pups... Diwan... She... She..."

"Diwan has them" Lena said opening her eyes

"WHAT?!" Ryder said sitting on the edge of his bed "My pups!"

Katie placed her hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry Ryder"

"I'll get the pups back" Lena stopped glowing "Marshall's powers are stabilizing now" she closed her eyes then vanished

Marshall looked up at Katie who was next to Ryder "I'm going to help her get the pups back" he started glowing

"Marshall! Wait!" Ryder jumped off his bed and pup both hands on his remaining pup

Katie ran over to them just as she went to say something both Marshall and Ryder vanished in front of her

"Ryder? Marshall?" Katie sighed being left alone

Marshall and Ryder reappeared on a hill just outside of Adventure Bay, Marshall instantly collapsed due to his ribs but he found himself in Ryder's arms

"Ryder look!" Marshall pointed behind them

Ryder spun around to see Diwan laughing, blue/purple energy surrounded the pups and Lena it was being channeled back into Diwan

Marshall started to glow but he yelped causing Diwan to laugh harder

"Poor excuse for a Seijin" she laughed "You have no idea how to use your power"

"What are you doing to my pups?!" Ryder yelled at her "Let them go!"

Marshall growled knowing he was still too weak to take on Diwan

"Oh this?" Diwan looked at the pups and Lena "I'm taking all of their life force from them, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" she laughed

To be continued


	7. Another World, Another Time

Chapter 7: Another World, Another Time

Ryder watched as his pups began to get weaker and weaker, but Diwan was getting stronger and stronger she was draining all of the pups energy but Zuma and Chase looked on the edge of death. Ryder was still holding onto Marshall, he didn't dare let go of his remaining pup. Ryder held onto Marshall as tightly as he could

"Ryder?" Marshall yelped feeling Ryder's grip tighten around hims causing his ribs to explode in pain "RYDER!"

"Oh I'm sorry Marshall" Ryder instantly loosened his grip around Marshall "I won't let her take you"

Marshall looked up at his friends, then at Lena then at Ryder "No Ryder, you have to"

"What are you saying?" Ryder questioned the pup

Diwan laughed

"Diwan!" Marshall jumped out of Ryder's arms he landed on the ground but almost collapsed due to his ribs "DIWAN! I have a deal for you" He said getting to his feet he then ran under her

"MARSHALL!" Ryder begin to follow him but Marshall created a force field around Ryder preventing him from getting harmed "Marshall don't do this"

"It's for the best Ryder" A tear fell from Marshall's eyes "You can't lose all your pups"

"Marshall don't" Ryder fell to the ground on his knees

Marshall looked up at Diwan "Let me them go, you can take me but let them go they don't deserve this, it's me you're after so take me please"

"I don't know Marshall, these pups energy is so delicious " Diwan grinned "And Lena, well I've always wanted to destroy her"

"I'll make you a deal Diwan you can have my power! I don't care what you do with me. But in return you will release them including Lena" Marshall looked back at Ryder "I'm sorry, this is the only way"

"Marshall..." Ryder watched Diwan lower herself to the ground

"He's right you know, you could lose all your pups or just one" Diwan laughed "Marshall I accept your deal" She looked at Lena "But I need Lena for my plan"

Marshall forced himself forward although every step caused pain in his broken ribs "No, it's all of them for me"

"Marshall you are not in control here I am" Diwan smirked then looked down at the Dalmatian pup

Suddenly a burst of energy hit Diwan from behind, she fell to the ground but quickly stood up she spun around to face her attacker "Mila?! What how?"

"Come now Diwan you didn't think Lena was the only Seijin apart from you who can time travel?" Mila smiled walking up to her "After all I am her mother, and she gets her powers from me"

Diwan was shocked to see her but then something else shocked her even more "Cortes? Mahad?" She said seeing them standing behind Mila "I don't have any idea how you brought them here Mila, but stay out of this!"

"You are endangering my daughter, so I'm not staying out of it" Mila looked up at Lena who was unconscious still in the energy bubble with the pups "Release them now"

Diwan knew she was out numbered "Fine" she waved her arm and the bubbles vanished, Lena and the pups fell to the ground "But I'm taking that pup"

Mahad ran to his sister "Lena are you ok?"

"Mahad?" Lena opened her eyes "What... How?" she sat up

"I was so worried I though I would never see you again little sister" Mahad said hugging her "You just vanished with without a trace"

Laughter was heard "I'd hate to ruin this reunion, but I have things to do places to be" Diwan smirked then sent an energy bolt at Marshall, it connected sending Marshall airborne

"MARSHALL!" Ryder yelled out he watched as his pup smashed against a tree, almost instantly the force field vanished "Leave him alone!"

Diwan vanished then reappeared next to the unconscious Marshall "Now why would I do that? He's the reason why I'm here" she said kneeling besides him, she took hold of him with one hand

"DIWAN!" Ryder started to run at her

Diwan turned around still holding Marshall, using her other hand she sent a energy bolt at him but was countered by Mila

"Stay back!" Mila said standing in front of Ryder "I'll handle her"

"Mila I have the first Seijin" she looked at the pup "So there is no need for me to stay in this pitiful little world" Diwan sent an energy blast in front of her, it exploded then opened a portal which glowed a green color she then jumped through it

Everyone turned and looked at Ryder who has ran to his pups

"WHERE DID SHE TAKE HIM?!" Ryder yelled out at the strangers "TELL ME!" he said checking on his pups who all started to wake up

Mila looked at Cortes

"Back to our world" Cortes said walking towards him

"Your world?" Ryder questioned helping Rubble to his feet

"Wh..." Rubble was cut off, Skye and Rocky both looked up at Ryder

"That portal is closing we need to go" Mila knelt besides Ryder "Look you need to come with us"

Lena stood up with Mahad's help "Ryder, pups we will find him" she smiled

Chase and Zuma were still unconscious

"My pups are hurt" Ryder looked at his pups

Mila placed her hand on Zuma's head she closed her eyes as a blue/purple glow started to surround the pup "Don't worry he's fine now" she smiled and did the same with Chase "They just need rest"

The portal started to close

"Quick!" Mahad said helping his sister

Lena turned to Ryder "There's no time" she closed her eyes Ryder and the pups started to glow

"Woah!" Skye yelled shocked as she was lifted off the ground and started moving towards the Portal

"What's going on?!" Rocky screamed as he was also moving towards the Portal

Mila smiled at Lena "Quickly get them through"

Lena nodded and made Ryder and the Paw Patrol go through the Portal "Quickly now our turn"

Mila, Cortes and Mahad and Lena quickly ran through just as it shut behind them

Meanwhile in Skyland the Portal opened on a small abandoned Block, Diwan came through it with Marshall

"What is this place?" Marshall questioned opening his eyes

Diwan looked at him "This place will be the end of you" she smirked

There was a small Patrol ship was waiting for her, she looked down at Marshall then threw him in the ship she entered after him, then the ship disappeared in the clouds. Moments later Ryder and the Paw Patrol came through the Portal followed by Mila, Cortes then Mahad

"Where's Lena?" Mahad questioned looking at the Portal "LENA!"

Just as the Portal was closing Lena was thrown from it, she was sent airborne towards the edge of the Block

"I'll get her" Mila focused her thoughts on her daughter she glowed blue/purple color "Got her!" she said using her abilities to bring Lena back over the edge

"Thanks mother" Lena said sitting on the ground, she looked over at Ryder and the pups who were looking at the sky "Welcome to Skyland"

"Skyland?" Ryder asked checking on an unconsciousness Chase

Cortes stepped forward "Our world is a little different from your's"

"In our world it's the 23rd Century, the world was shattered long ago in a billion of floating Blocks which orb around the sun, myself and Lena are called Seijins we are humans with supernatural powers activated by sunlight, but unfortunately Diwan is also like us, we recently won a war over the Sphere and Diwan has sworn to vengeance on us" Mila explained

"But what does she want with Marshall?" Ryder questioned "Destroying him will destroy Seijins?"

"I think it's a little more then that Ryder" Mila frowned watching Skye

"Ruff Ruff Wings" Skye said as she flew off "Ryder! You should see this!" she was shocked "There's pieces of land floating in the sky!"

"Wait wait what?" Rubble questioned looking excited "Floating land?"

"Like I told you they are called Blocks" Mila smiled "Some Blocks are inhabited and others are not"

Skye flew higher above everyone "It's amazing!"

"Skye wait!" Lena said running under her "Don't go too high! The wind gets stronger the higher you go!"

Suddenly Skye started to lose control the wind pushed her higher in the air

"SKYE!" Ryder and the pups yelled

"Someone has to help her!" Rocky screamed out watching Skye go higher and higher

Lena began to glow "I'll get her" she used her powers to push herself off the ground as she flew up she left a blue/purple trail behind "Skye hold on I'm coming!"

"HEEEEEELLLLLLP!" Skye screamed out then looked below her to see Lena rapidly approaching "LENA HELP!"

Lena flew past Skye then used a burst of energy to slow herself down, she then began to fall towards Skye who was still being blown up "Skye! Grab my hand!" She held her hand out just as she past Skye

"Got it!" Skye said grabbing hold of her hand, then both began to fall back towards the ground "Um We're falling!" she closed her eyes

"Just hold onto me" Lena felt Skye's grip tighten around her, she held out her hands and created a shield around her and Skye "It's gonna be ok" the shield made them slowly fall to the ground a few meters away from the group, once they made a soft landing Lena made the shield disappear "We're safe now, you can let go Skye"

"Huh? Oh" Skye giggled opening her eyes "Thanks Lena" she licked her face causing Lena to giggle

Lena gently placed her on the ground, then sat down besides her

"Skye!" Ryder said running over to her "Are you alright pup?"

"I'm fine Ryder" Skye stood up

Ryder helped Lena stand to her feet "Thank you for saving her"

Lena smiled "Your welcome"

"Lena! That was awesome!" Mahad said running over to her and gave her a hug "I'm proud of you little sister"

"Question, how do we get off of here?" Rubble asked sitting besides Zuma and Chase who were both laid on the ground still unconscious

Rocky looked at Mila and Cortes

"That's easy" Cortes said pulling out a object which looked like a phone "Dahlia come in"

"Captain is that you?" Dahlia said answering his call "Cortes we were so worried!"

"We need a lift" Cortes smiled at the pups "Can..." he was cut off

"Already coming to your location, we're 5 minutes out" Dahlia ended the call

The pups all looked at Cortes then Ryder

"What's coming?" Rocky asked as he sat besides Zuma

Cortes, Mila, Lena and Mahad all laughed

A strange noise was heard

"What's that?" Chase said opening his eyes "Is that a whale? Wait where are we? How did we get here? And where's Marshall? What happened to Zum..." he lost consciousness again

Mila knelt besides the pups "He's going to be ok, just needs to rest"

"And to answer his question that's no whale" Mahad giggled

"What is is then?" Rubble questioned turning his head to the direction of the noise

Ryder and the pups walked to the edge of the Block

"Chase is right, it sounds like a whale" Ryder said confused

"Huh? A flying whale?" Skye asked standing besides Ryder and Rubble

Lena chuckled "It's not a whale"

"What is it then?" Rocky questioned

Cortes stood in front of them "Ryder, Pups introducing my ship the Saint Nazaire" As he said this the ship flew up from below the block

"WOAH!" Skye opened her mouth as the ship hovered right next to the block

The Saint Nazaire is a heavy frigate owned by Cortes it was very long in length which came to a point at the front, it was red underneath but the rest of the ship was grey, there were two wings on either side of the ship, it has several decks

The pups and Ryder all gasped as apart of the bottom opened up, it revialed to be a ramp it landed on the ground

Dahlia followed by Cheng ran down the ramp towards the group

"Good to see you Cortes" Dahlia looked around him "Who are they?"

"ARE THEY PUPPIES?!" Cheng said running over to Skye "You are so cute!" he said scratching Skye

"Awww thank you" Skye looked at Cheng who quickly stood up

"They talk?" Cheng looked surprised

"Yes they talk" Ryder giggled picking both Chase and Zuma up in his arms

"Dahlia, Cheng this is Ryder and the Paw Patrol" Mila smiled talking Chase off of Ryder "We need to help them, Diwan has taken one of the pups"

"Yeah the pup is the first Seijin" Lena said standing next to Mahad "We have tooo..." she was cut off

"Right now Ryder and his pups need to rest" Mila interrupted her daughter "Cortes can they say with us at Puerto Angel?"

Cortes looked at Ryder "hmm, are they toilet trained?"

The pups looked at each other and giggled

"Of course they are" Ryder said holding Zuma

"Cortes they saved my life back in their world, please let them stay with us" Lena almost collapsed but was caught by her brother

Mahad helped his sister stand "Lena are you ok?"

Lena nodded "I just need to rest"

"It's more then that" Mila said sensing something else was wrong "Lena what are you not telling us?"

Everyone turned to the young girl

"It's... it's..." Lena took a breathe then looked at Ryder "I can sense Marshall, mother he's so hurt and confused"

"Is he ok?" Rocky questioned looking worried

Lena shook her head "I'll try contact him"

"Do it on the Saint Nazaire" Cortes said leading the ground onto the ship

Ryder followed him still holding Zuma the pups followed Ryder as Mila followed holding Chase, Mahad helped Lena walk

Once on the Saint Nazaire, the ramp was lifted up then shut behind them, Cortes lead Ryder and the pups into the Bridge

"Ryder you can rest there with the pups, once we get back to Puerto Angel" Cortes said taking hold of the steering wheel

Mahad helped Lena sit down on a chair, while Zuma and Chase were put besides her. Cheng and Delilah took their places in the ship, Ryder sat down next to Lena

"Are you ok?" He asked her patting Rocky who had jumped up on his lap

Lena shook her head "I'm going to try to contact Marshall" she touched her head then began to glow

(Marshall? Marshall? Can you hear me?)

(Lena? is that you?) Marshall's voice was weak

(Yes Marshall, are you ok?) She questioned him (And do you know where you are?)

(I'm ok, my ribs are just sore) Marshall paused (I don...) he was cut off

(Lena! I don't know how you are able to contact him like this! but I'm stopping you!) Diwan laughed

Suddenly Lena started to scream in pain

"LENA!" Mahad said touching her arms but she released a burst of energy which knocked him back

Mila quickly helped Mahad to his feet "You ok?"

Mahad nodded, he and Mila approached Lena

"Stay back Mahad" Mila said kneeling in front of her daughter "Lena? what's going on?"

(Lena if you try to contact him...) Diwan was cut off

(Please Lena look after Ryder and the pups) Marshall sounded hoarse

Lena screamed out again (I will find you Marshall! and Diwan I'm going to kill you for what you've done)

(I don't think so Lena) Diwan laughed again (Since you connected with him, I'm going to destroy you now Goodbye Lena)

"NOO!" Lena's body began to glow "My head!" She screamed still holding her head "Make it stop!"

"What's happening to her?" Ryder questioned

"Lena!" Mila took hold her Lena's arms and used her abilities to break the connection "It's Diwan she's trying to destroy her through Marshall"

"Mother do something!" Mahad yelled out a tear fell from his eye

Mila closed her eyes, the was a bright light which lite up the entire Bridge

"What on earth is going on back there?" Cortes said looking back as the light disappeared

Lena lost contact with Marshall then fell unconscious in her mums arms

"It's ok, she's safe the connection has been severed" Mila held onto Lena "Everything's ok"

"No its not!" Rubble shouted "Marshall is out there in this strange world all by himself!"

Chase was just regaining consciousness when he heard Rubble "He's what?" he opened his eye

"Chase!" Ryder quickly picked the pup up in his arms "Chase thank goodness"

"Ryder sir?" Chase tried to lift his head but he was too weak "Ryder? Mars..." he lost consciousness again

"Chase? Are you ok?" Ryder held onto his pup

Mahad pulled out a bed as his mother laid Lena on it, she then went and checked on Chase and Zuma

"Odd, I don't understand they both are physically fine" Mila said using her powers to read Chase "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Skye asked looking at Chase

"I think Diwan's done something to them" Mila frowned she placed both her hands on Chase "What did you do Diwan!" she closed her eyes, her powers started to surround the pup "I see, she hurt him mentally and his energy has almost been completely drained"

"He's going to be ok though?" Skye asked worried looking at Chase

Mila used her powers to heal Chase "He should be fine but I need to heal him then he needs rest" she said attempting to heal Chase "It's not working" she frowned "I'll try the other pup" she turned to Zuma, once again she placed her hands on him "It's not working for him either"

"What do you mean it's not working?" Rocky questioned "Why did they both get hurt but Rubble Skye and I are fine?"

"I do not know, but I need to try to heal both of them" Mila focused all her thoughts on Zuma

Meanwhile somewhere in Skyland, Diwan was flying her Patrol ship, Marshall was tied up behind her seat, his ribs were throbbing he felt weak

"Where are you taking me?" Marshall questioned looking out the front window all he could see was clouds

"It doesn't concern you where we're going" Diwan replied "And if you try to contact Lena again I will kill both Zuma and Chase"

"No! Please don't hurt them!" Marshall begged her "I gave myself up for them!"

"Yes, yes you did, and because you did your sacrifice will be the end for all Seijin's apart from me" Diwan laughed "I will rule Skyland then I will destroy your world, and I'll rewrite history!"

"But you can't rewrite history" Marshall said confused

"Oh you have no idea what I can do" Diwan once again laughed "No shut up" she sent a energy blast at Marshall, it connected instantly knocking him out

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MARSHALL!" Lena yelled waking up she started to breathe heavily "Diwan! She's going to kill him!"

To be continued


	8. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 8: An Unexpected Visitor

In another world, Max was sitting peacefully under a tree looking up at the clear blue sky he smiled to himself, then without any warning he felt another worlds of the Paw Patrol calling to him, his vision faded he saw Marshall in some type of tall tube all of his energy was being drained from him, Max straight away he knew Marshall and the Paw Patrol was in trouble yet again, focusing his thoughts he created a portal in front of him

"I'm coming Marshall!" Max yelled out jumping through the portal as it closed behind him

Meanwhile Lena opened her eyes to see her mother and brother looking down at her

"Lena are you ok?" Mila questioned her "What happened?"

"Oh mother, it's Diwan" Lena said sitting up "Diwan she's going to kill Marshall, she cut my connection with him"

"She what?" Ryder asked confused he was holding Chase in his arms

"That's not the only thing, I know what's wrong with Chase and Zuma" Lena looked at the 2 unconscious pups "Diwan she's connected with them, she can kill them if she wants to"

"Wyder?" Zuma opened his eyes to see Skye looking down at him "S..Skye?"

"Zuma! Are you ok?" Skye asked as Ryder quickly sat besides him

"How are you feeling?" Ryder questioned placing Chase besides him

Zuma looked puzzled he saw Chase unconscious "What happened?"

Suddenly a figure appeared before the group

"Hello" Diwan said standing there, she looked like a ghost glowing

Rocky instantly jumped at her but he went straight through her "What's going on?"

Diwan laughed "You didn't think I'd come here personally did you?"

"What do you want?" Mila ran in front of Rocky

Dahlia and Mahad quickly stood in front of Ryder and the other pups

"Come now I'm not here to fight you, technically I'm not here at all" Diwan smirked

"WHAT do you want!?" Mila started to glow

"As I said I'm not here to fight but to warn you, Mila and Lena if you try to come after me I will kill those two pups" Diwan pointed to Chase and Zuma

Ryder picked both pups up "Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged Ryder" Diwan laughed "However you don't get a say in it" She held her hands out and made them into a fist

Both Chase and Zuma began to glow then they screamed out in pain

"STOP IT!" Skye yelled "STOP IT!"

"You see I can kill them easily" Diwan lowered her hands, Chase and Zuma stopped screaming "Come after me if you dare, but Ryder I'm warning you this is my WORLD by the time you go back to your's you will be 3 pups short instead of one"

Diwan then vanished

Ryder quickly picked both pups up and placed them on the seat and checked them over, Zuma was slightly conscious

"Wh... was she doing to me?" Zuma asked having trouble staying conscious "My head, felt like it was being totally cwushed"

"I believe she's mentally connected with you and Chase, Zuma just like Lena was with Marshall" Mila frowned feeling Chase's pulse

"But why?" Zuma felt himself slipping into unconsciousness

Lena looked at her mother "I can try to break the connection"

"No it's to dangerous" Mila removed her hand from Chase "You know what the risk is"

"But it's worth it" Lena tried to stand up but instantly fell over

"Lena you can't even stand up" Cortes replied looking around at her suddenly she collapsed

"LENA!" Mahad yelled next to her "Are you ok? Lena?!"

Lena was glowing a blue/purple color as she attempted to break the connection

"No!" Mila quickly knelt next to her daughter "Lena you have to stop it! It will kill you!"

"What?" Skye looked shocked "She'll die?"

"But she can't die!" Rubble felt tears filling his eyes "She's our friend"

"If she doesn't stop, she will" Mila tried to use her abilities to stop Lena "She's blocking me"

Suddenly Mila was thrown across the room

"I told you not to try to break the connection Lena" Diwan stood there "Now say good bye to Chase and Zuma"

They both started to glow and screamed out in pain

"WYDER!" Zuma cried out rolling around in pain "WYDER!"

"Stop it!" Ryder took both pups in his arms "Don't kill them please!"

"It's too late" Diwan laughed as Lena suddenly stood up "You are too late Lena"

Lena smiled, Chase stopped glowing but remained unconscious

"What the!" Diwan's connection with Chase was broken "How?"

"I told you before don't under estimate me" Lena collapsed falling into Cortes's arms

Cortes was angry "Leave now!" he said laying Lena on the ground then picked Chase up

"Really Cortes you think I'm scared of you?" Diwan grinned then send an energy bolt at him

Mila blocked her attack "I don't think so Diwan" she said created a shield around her and Cortes

Diwan looked at Zuma "Well you lose anyway, say your goodbyes"

"AHHH! WYDERRRRR!" Zuma screamed out in pain "SSSSTOOPPP!"

"ZUMA!" Everyone yelled as Zuma was lifted out of Ryder's arms

"Stop it!" Ryder cried "Leave him alone!"

"N..." Without warning a portal appeared behind Diwan

A figured appeared out of the portal

Diwan spun around "Who are you?"

The figured smiled and sent a white light at Diwan it connected causing her to fall to the ground

"Now leave them alone, get out of my sight!" The figure said still smiling "Your connection with Zuma is now broken"

Diwan stood to her feet, the portal closed "Doesn't matter who you are, I will just destroy you as well" she sent an energy blast at the figure it connect, but the figure seemed to absorb her power "How? That's impossible!" She lifted herself off the ground and glowed blue/purple then sent yet another energy blast at it, bigger then the first "Take that!"

It connected

"That tickles" the figured replied smiling "My turn?"

Ryder looked at the figure "You're a pup?"

The pup smiled "Ready Diwan?"

Lena was still unconscious when the pup spoke to her through her thoughts

(Hello Lena) he said to her

(Who are you?) Lena questioned the pup (How are you connected with me?)

(I'm Max, the Pup Of Pure Light) Max replied (Hi Marshall)

(Huh?) Lena said shocked (Marshall?)

(Lena!) Marshall's voice was weak

(Marshall! Are you alright?) Lena asked

(Diwan plans to kill me) His voice was weaker and dull (please don't try to look for me, I don't want anyone getting hurt)

(No one will get hurt now I'm here) Max replied (You don't know me Marshall but I know you, I've helped you in other worlds before I know everything about you and the Paw Patrol)

(...) Marshall never replied silence fell

Lena was worried (Marshall!)

(The connection is unstable, but don't worry we will find him) With that Max ended the conversation

Diwan was shocked and a little scared by Max, so she retreated "I will destroy you all just wait and see" she said as she vanished Zuma fell into Ryder's arms

Ryder stood up looking at the pup "Thank you, but who are you?" he asked feeling Zuma's pulse who was unconscious

"Hi Ryder my name is Max" He smiled then walked over to Chase who was in Cortes's arms "May I?"

Cortes nodded and bent over placing Chase on the ground, Skye quickly ran besides an unconscious Chase

"What are you going to do to him?" She asked Max

"I think we can trust him Skye" Ryder smiled sitting down on a chair next to Mila who was tending to Lena, Mahad was setting besides her

Max placed his paw over Chase's head "He's going to be ok" he said as his paw began to glow green, the green light extended across Chase's body "This won't take long"

Chase opened his eyes to see a pure white golden retriever standing above him "Whhhh... Who... Are y...?" but he was hushed

"Shh, you will be fine" Max smiled as he continued to spread the green light through Chase's body "Just stay still as I heal you"

"You're healing him?" Ryder questioned the pup

"How is that possible?" Mila asked holding her daughter in her arms "Are you some type of Seijin?"

Max giggled shaking his head "No"

"If you're not a Seijin" Mahad looked confused

"Then what are you?" Cortes asked him kneeling down

"I'm more powerful then what you call Seijin's" Max replied looking at Chase who continued to glow

Lena opened her eyes "Wha..." she looked at the pup "Max?"

"You know him?" Mila questioned her daughter "How?"

"When he broke the connection" Lena slowly sat up holding her head "He connected with me, we read each"

"I see" Mila put her hand around Lena's shoulder "How are you?" she asked Lena

"I'm fine" Lena smiled "How's Chase and Zuma?"

Max finished with Chase, the green light subsided "Chase is fully healed, but he needs rest" He walked over to Zuma who was still in Ryder's arms

Ryder placed Zuma carefully on the ground, then picked Chase up and put him on a bed

"Zuma is hurt more then Chase, this will take awhile" Max placed his hand on Zuma's head like Chase, green light was sent through his body from Max's paw

Chase opened his eyes seeing Ryder looking down at him "Ryder sir? What happened?" he said trying to sit up but fell back down

"You need to rest Chase" Ryder said patting his head "Good to see you awake, how are you pup?"

"Tired" Chase mumbled as Ryder began to stroke his back

Ryder carefully moved his hands along Chase's back

"That feels so good" Chase lay his head on Ryder's lap "Who's the pup?"

"His name is Max he saved both you and Zuma" Ryder smiled still stroking him

"I haven't saved Zuma yet" Max said frowning "He's more hurt then I thought"

Lena stood up

"What are you doing little sis?" Mahad questioned her "Let me help" he said helping her walk

"Thank you" She smiled "Help me over to Max"

Mahad nodded and slowly helped her to Max, she knelt besides the pup

Max looked up at Lena "What are you doing?"

"I might not be able to heal Zuma" Lena placed her hand on Max's head "But I can help you" she closed her eyes, her powers flowed into Max he glowed white

"Wow!" Max felt her energy being drained into him, he closed his eyes as Lena continued to channel her powers into him

"Wait for it" Lena said focusing her thoughts on Max

"Wait for what?" Rocky questioned "What's going on?"

"What are they doing?" Rubble questioned concerned

"Now Max!" Lena was suddenly thrown across the room

Skye quickly ran over to her "Lena? Are you ok?"

Lena smiled "I'm fine"

Max was now glowing a white/purple/blue color, his sent it into Zuma the entire deck was filled with light

Zuma woke up as the light subsided "Huh what's going on?"

"ZUMA!" The pups all yelled running over to him

Max smiled "How do you feel?"

"Who awe you?" Zuma asked attempting to sit up but was forced back down by Max

"Don't try to move yet" Max looked at everyone "Diwan can't hurt them anymore"

"But what about Marshall?" Zuma questioned Max "Wyder?"

"Diwan still has him" Ryder frowned still patting Chase who's tongue was handing out the side of his mouth "We'll save Marshall don't worry"

"Max" Cortes knelt besides him "Where are you from?"

Everyone turned to Max

"Long story, but I'm what's called Pup of Light" Max sat down besides Zuma "I've met you all before but this is my first visit to this dimension I've never been to Skyland before"

"You have? Strange I don't remember you" Ryder scratched his head "Dimension?"

"What's a dimension?" Rocky asked sitting besides Zuma

"Sounds like a new cookie flavor" Rubble said as his stomach grumbled causing him to moan

Everyone giggled

"I was going to say sounds like a TV show" Skye replied giggling

Rubble shook his head "No it must be a new cookie flavor"

"Wait wait, Max has never visited a cookie flavor before?" Chase chuckled "Because that makes a lot of sense"

"WHAT! It does! Can I try a dimension?" Rubble's stomach grumbled

Max burst out laughing "You're just like the Rubble I know from the other dimensions, always hungry"

"Yep that's our Rubble" Skye giggled again

Rubble lowered his head "I can't help it"

"It's ok pup" Ryder took a pup treat from his pocket "Here Rubble" He threw it at Rubble

"YES YES YES!" Rubble jumped up and caught it within seconds it was gone

Max laughed

"Captain" Delilah said walking over to him "We're almost at Puerto Angel"

"Great" Cortes smiled as Puerto Angel came into view "Chang prepare us for docking"

"Right away" Chang replied watching a screen

Max felt Marshall in pain "I'll be back" he vanished before anyone had the chance to say anything

Diwan had arrived at a block which had a big castle on it, she took Marshall by the scruff of his neck "So they think they can beat me? I'll show them!"

"What?" Marshall said half conscious

"Nothing" Diwan smirked walking into the castle doors

Marshall saw several robots "What are they?"

"These will keep your friends out" Diwan walked passed the robots "Noone gets in, kill any intruder's"

The robots nodded

Diwan walked into the entrance then down several steps, into a large room. There was a large tube attached to some type of machine, Diwan threw Marshall into it

"Ow" Marshall yelped hitting the floor with a hard thump "What are you going to do with me?" he asked sitting up

"You should know by now you won't come out of this alive" Diwan walked over to the machine and turned it on

"What is that?" Marshall asked as the machine started up, he watched Diwan walk over to another tube "What... what... OWWWW!" he screamed out as the machine began to suck his energy from him

"Don't fight it Marshall, you see this machine is extracting all of your powers and giving it to me once your powers are completely drained all Seijins will die" Diwan grinned "But I'm afraid you will cease"

One the Machine it had a gauge from 1%-100% a little arrow slowly moved up to 20%, 30%, 40%, 50%

Marshall screamed he felt his world fading, his energy continued to be drained from his body

60%, 70%

"OWWWW!" He yelped the pain started to become unbearable

80%

"YES! Almost there" Diwan put her arms in the air absorbing Marshall's power "Ah I can feel it!"

90%

Marshall collapsed unable to take it anymore

95%

Then something happened which Diwan had never expected, a bright white light lit up the area, the tube holding Marshall shattered

"WHAT!" Diwan fell to the ground she tried to look around but the light was too bright "What's going on!"

Once the light subsided Diwan looked at the tube which was detroyed and Marshall was gone

"NO!" Diwan yelled out "NO! This can't be!" she walked over to machine "Oh well most of Marshall's power is gone, it's only a matter of time before he dies"

Meanwhile the Saint Nazaire was docking when out of nowhere Max appeared with Marshall unconscious on his back

"MARSHALL!" The pups all yelled together

Ryder carefully removed Marshall from Max's back "You saved him!"

Max had a tears in his eye "Not yet"

"What's wrong Max?" Ryder asked holding a barely breathing Marshall in his arms

Lena and Mila walked over to him

"Ryder" Lena put her hand on Marshall's head "Ryder he's dying"

"WHAT?!" Chase literally yelled sitting up

Max frowned "I can't heal him, I can't replace the energy he lost" Tears fell from his eyes

"I know what to do" Mila looked at Max "Can you do a mass teleport?"

"Of course, but where too?" Max asked

"I will guide you just please teleport us" Mila knelt next to him and put her hand on his head

"Us too! We're coming" The pups all said quickly standing next to Ryder, Zuma and Chase struggled to walk but they also made it next to Ryder

Max nodded and glowed white "Mass Teleport!"

The group vanished leaving Cortes, Mahad, Dahlia and Chang

They reappeared on a large desert block closest to the sun, it was covered by sand dunes

"Where are we?" Lena asked looked at the dunes around them "Mother? What is this place?"

Mila took Marshall from Ryder's arms "This is something only another Seijin can do"

"Whewe awe you taking him?" Zuma asked sitting down on the hot sand

Max looked at Mila "Let me come with you"

"No" Mila shook her head "You and Lena need to protect Ryder and the pups, there are monsters that live here they protect this block once they feel our presence they will come for you all"  
"Don't worry I can take on anything" Max grinned

"You don't understand they feed off energy" Mila warned "They are called Scorpitus, what ever you do, DO NOT hit them in the middle eye with your powers, or let them hit you with venom"

"Middle eye?" Rubbke asked confused

"Veeeenom?" Zuma gulped

Rocky blinked several times "How many eye's do they have?"

"A lot" Mila felt Marshall getting weaker "I must go"

"Mother be careful" Lena said placing her hand on Ryder's shoulder

Mila smiled then vanished with Marshall

Chase noticed Max looking at something "What is it?"

"Max?" Ryder knelt besides him

"What's wong dude?" Zuma questioned

Max could sense something "I think its Scorpitus's"

Zuma and Rubble both gulped, while Rocky hid behind Ryder, Skye hid behind Chase who hid behind Max

Ryder giggled "Don't worry pups I won't let anything harm you, including those Scorpisses"

"Scorpisses?" Skye laughed

"Um Ryder Sir" Chase looked up at him "I think you mean Scorpitus"

"Oh" Ryder chuckled "My bad"

Max laughed "What ever they're called I'll destroy them don't worry"

"Max?" Rocky pointed behind him

"Is that?..." Rubble froze

Multiple shapes appeared in the sand moving towards the group

"Scorpisses?" Ryder watched the shapes come closer

The pups couldn't help but laugh

Max stood in front of the group "Stay behind me" he said as Lena moved next to him

Lena created a shield around them, Max reinforced her shield

Suddenly 4 Scorpitus's emerged out of the sand surrounding the ground

"AHHH!" Rubble jumped in the air landing in Ryder's arms "I'm scared" he started shaking

Max stood ready to fight, Lena focused on keeping her shield up

"THEY ARE HUGE!" Skye's mouth dropped

Rocky wee'd himself which wet Ryder's leg

"ROCKY! Ew" Ryder said shaking his leg "Rubble! Did you just? Wee on me too?!"

Rubble blushed as his urine dripped down Ryder's arm

Zuma and Skye both fainted, Skye fell into Chase who ended up with her on top of him, he felt his face turn red

(Wow she's so gorgeous up close) Chase thought to himself (What am I saying! In a time like this) He shook his head

Max coughed looking at Chase

"Oh right" Chase replied gently moving Skye off of him

"But Chase you're right, she is gorgeous" Max winked up him

"Wh...wh...what...?" Chase blushed even more

Ryder chuckled but soon stopped "LENA! MAX LOOK OUT!"

Ryder, Lena and the pups were looking up at these creatures they stood roughly 12 feet tall and had 8 legs, with multiple eyes, they also had a tail similar to that of a scorpion. they hit their legs against the shield

"I can't hold it!" Lena yelled struggling to keep the shield up

One Scorpitus put its mouth against the shield and began to drain it's energy causing Lena to almost collapse

Max sent a burst of white light at it knocking the Scorpitus back, but the other 2 began draining the shield, Lena passed out as the shield vanished

"LENA!" Ryder yelled quickly running next to her

"Wait for meeeeeeee" Rocky said hiding behind him

Both Skye and Zuma were still unconscious, the Scorpitus which Max attacked ran for the two unconscious pups

"SKYE! ZUMA!" Ryder and the pups all yelled

Max vanished and appeared right in front of the Scorpitus

To be continued


	9. A Sacrifice

Chapter 9: A Sacrifice

Mila appeared beneath a structure, it was tall and had several stairs leading to a platform there was no roof on it, Mila held onto Marshall and made her way up the stairs, a few minutes later she walked up the last step. The platform had pillar's lined in a circle around a rectangular table in the middle, she gently laid Marshall down on the table.

"I hope this works" Mila lifted herself off the ground and focused all her thoughts on the pillars which surrounded them "Please work" she closed her eyes and sent an energy blast all around her into the pillars, the began to glow "YES it's working!" Mila said landing next to the table

The pillars glowed and started to move around the circle faster and faster, the sunlight beamed down on Marshall his body rose in the air, then a light exploded from the pillars sending a sun beam right into Marshall

"YES!" Mila sighed "His powers are returning" she smiled to herself

Marshall was gently placed back on the table Mila walked over to him

"Are you alright Marshall?" She asked the pup

Marshall opened his eyes "Who are you?"

Mila smiled "It's alright you're safe, and hi I'm Mila Lena's mother"

"her mother?" Marshall tried to sit up but his body was too weak "What happened?"

"It was Diwan she took your powers away from you" Mila sat down on the table besides him "But I took you here, this is the birth place of the Seijin's" she paused "Or so we thought, turns out you are the one who started Seijin's"

Marshall managed to lift his head and looked at Mila "I'm the one who started Seijin's?"

Mila nodded "Yes as you know you're the first Seijin, and a very powerful one at that"

"Powerful? I'm not powerful" Marshall lay his head down "I couldn't stop Diwan from hurting Ryder and the pups"

"But you can stop her" Mila placed her hand on Marshall's head

"How?" Marshall felt a tear escape his eye "I can't do anything right"

Mila smiled "But Marshall you have allies now"

"Allies? Like who?" Marshall questioned her

"Me, Lena, and friends of ours who live here in this world" Mila looked up at the sun "And also Max" she paused

"What is it?" Marshall asked trying to move but failed to do so

"Something else is coming, we're going to have visitor's they will either be our allies or enemies" Mila frowned then looked at the pup

Marshall felt himself slipping unconscious, Mila noticed

"For now you need to rest and let your powers finish returning to you" Mila picked him up and placed him on her lap

(I just hope he's ready for a fight, because once those Scorpitus realize we're here and what I did they will come for us) Mila thought to herself

Meanwhile Max appeared in front of the Scorpitus which was about to attack an unconscious Skye and Zuma, when something happened. A Turtle like creature and a teenage girl knocked the Scorpitus out of the way, the turle creature kept hitting the Scorpitus with a stick

Max was shocked "Turtles? here? how?"

"What just happened?" Chase questioned "Did they just get saved by a turtle?" he felt his mouth drop as the turtle jumped in front of him

"How are you here?" Max questioned the turtle "I don't understand you shouldn't be here"

"Hi there, I'm Donnie" He smiled standing in front of the group "And I don't even know what happened"

"Um Donnie? Where are we?" The teenage girl asked

Donnie looked at her "April I think you should be asking how did we get here?"

"You were doing an experiment in your lab..." April paused "DID YOU DO THIS?!"

"NO!" Donnie was shocked "Why is it whenever something like this happens I get the blame!"

"Um because it's usually your fault" April laughed at him

"Oh come on! Just because I accidentally mixed the wrong potions then cause my lab to explode doesn't mean it was my fault!" Donnie frowned "I wonder how much damage it did to my lab"

"DONNIE focus!" April pointed at a Scorpitus "What is that? A mutant?"

"I don't know" Donnie shrugged "Let's kick it's butt"

"I'm in" April pulled out a metal fan

Ryder, Max and the pups just watched their jaw's were dropped at what was happening

"Hey! Leave some for us!" a Voice said behind Ryder

Ryder spun around to see 3 more turtle creatures standing there

"What's happening!" Rocky yelled out "TURTLES really!?"

"That is so cool" Rubble giggled "Talking turtles awesome!"

Ryder scratched his head as Donnie turned to see the other turtles

"Guys!" Donnie smiled wacking a Scorpitus with his staff

Leo, Raph and Mikey walked in front of the group

"Donnie..." Leo started to say

"What did you do?!" Mikey put his hands on his hips

"NOTHING! I didn't do anything!" Donnie said from on top of a Scorpitus

Raph threw his hands up in the air "I can't believe this! he did it again! DONNIE!"

"This wasn't my doing I swear!' Donnie grinned "Well this time" he jumped off of the Scorpitus which fell to the ground unconscious

"Yeah you said that last time too" Raph smacked him over his head "I'm so going to kill you!"

"Ow!" Donnie touched his head "It wasn't me!

Ryder coughed "Um excuse me?"

"Oh hi stranger" Mikey saw the pups "OH MY GOD! THEY ARE SO CUTE! Leo! Can we have one?!"

Chase growled "No you can't"

Mikey jumped behind Raph "They... They... They... talk?"

Ryder giggled patting Chase

"Great first we end up in this weird place, and now there's talking dogs... What's next a dog that can fly?" Raph sighed

"Actually I can fly" Max lifted himself off the ground

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!" Raph stomped his feet turning to Donnie "Where did you send us?!"

"I told you I didn't do anything!" Donnie slapped Raph

"Wait did you just... Slap me like a girl?" Raph raised his hand in the air

"We're not the weird ones" Rocky said sitting down

"Yeah you can talk to" Rubble giggled "Talking turtle's is just weird"

Raph spun around "Did you just call us weird?! how would you like me to make a Hot Dog out of you?"

Rubble gulped

April giggled then noticed a Scorpitus running at the group "Guys we have this Scorpion things to take care of"

Mikey looked at the Scorpitus's "OH we should call them..."

"NOT now Mikey!" Leo raised an eyebrow

"Yeah let's take these things out then make a name up" Raph charged at the closest one

"BUT! BUT!" Mikey sighed "Fine!" he followed Raph

"I don't understand how did they get here?" Max asked Ryder

"Why are you asking me?" Ryder frowned "Who and what are they?"

Max laughed "Oh right, they're called Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles they saved the world many times back in their world"

Chase, Rocky and Rubble looked at each other and laughed

"Ninja turtles?" Rocky teased laughing

Donnie overhead Rocky "Hello we're fighting for you over here! Give us some respect!"

Skye opened her eyes to see Mikey standing in front her "Huh? Am I dreaming?"

"Hi" Mikey smiled at her "I'm Mikey the ado..." he didn't get to finish

Skye Fainted

"Mikey!" Raph jumped next to him and smacked him on his head "What did you do to her?"

"I just said hi" Mikey frowned looking at Skye

"That explains it" Raph laughed "She probably saw your face and fainted at the sight of it!"

"Hey! I'm the cutest one here" Mikey smirked

"GUYS! Focus!" Leo sighed hitting a Scorpitus with his swords

Zuma opened his eyes to see Skye unconscious next to him "Huh? Dude what happened?" he saw the turtles fighting the Scorpitus's "Pinch me I must be dweaming"

"Nope you're not dreaming" Rubble giggled and pinched Zuma's side

"HEY! I didn't mean litewately pinch me dude" Zuma pushed Rubble and laughed

Donnie was knocked down by a Scorpitus

"Donnie!" April yelled quickly helping him stand up "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok" Donnie blushed leaning on April

"DONNIE! APRIL! Look out!" Leo called out as a Scorpitus launched itself at them

Lena woke up just as it was almost on them "Get away from them!" She released a bolt of energy knocking it back

"Woah! Who do hell is that?" Raph's jaw dropped

Mikey clapped "That was awesome!"

"Oh yeah watch this" Max shot a white light beam hitting a Scorpitus and knocking it even further back

"Great now they're showing off" Raph rolled his eyes

Leo winked at him "Then let's show them what showing off is"

"Oh your on!" Raph and Leo charged at a Scorpitus "Leo here" Raph held his hands out as Leo jumped on them he then threw Leo high in the air

"Don't hit the middle eye!" Max yelled out to Leo

Leo held his swords out "Take this!" his swords connected the Scorpitus suddenly exploded soaking Donnie in a green slime

"EWW EWW! WHY AM I THE ONE WHO ALWAYS ENDS UP GETTING SLIMMED ON?!" Donnie said shaking the green slime off him

April chuckled

"Relax Donnie you've had worse done to you" Raph slapped Donnie's back "Gross" he said shaking the slime from his hand

"Ryder they're strange" Chase looked up at Ryder who giggled

"I agree pup" Ryder laughed "But we should thank them"

Rubble and Rocky both nodded

"Who are you calling strange pip squeak?" Raph raised his eyebrow at the pups

Chase coughed "Not me" he coughed again "Weirdo" and coughed again

"Wow Chase are you ok?" Ryder asked the pup

"Huh? Oh I'm fine" Chase grinned then coughed "WEIRDO"

"I heard that!" Raph narrowed his eyes at Chase

"Hm? Heard what? I didn't say" Chase coughed "Weirdo" he coughed again "I didn't say anything"

Ryder giggled "Enough Chase"

"What!" Chase laughed

"Yeah enough pip squeak" Raph winked at him "If anyone is weird it's you pups, come on talking pups? Seriously?"

"We could say the same thing about talking tuwtles!" Zuma joined in sitting up "Now that's totally weiwd dudes" he laughed

"Hey Raph are you going to help us? or STAND THERE HAVING AN ARGUMENT WITH PUPS?!" Leo slapped his own face

"You mean talking pip squeaks" Raph chuckled

"Don't call us pip squeaks!" Rocky yelled at Raph

Skye opened her eyes

"Or what?" Raph looked at the pups "You'll nip my feet? I hope you like the taste of toe jam because of have plenty!"

"oo..." Skye fainted again

"OH! Look it's a miniature pip squeak!" Raph laughed looking at the passed out Skye

Donnie slapped the back of Raph's head "Enough Raph!"

"Did you? JUST! Slap me?! AGAIN!?" Raph turned to face Donnie

"Um no" Donnie shook his head "Mikey did it"

"Wait what?" Mikey responded on top of a Scorpitus

April stood next to Lena who was sitting down both girls laughed

"They're laughing at me!" Mikey grinned "Both of them are so adorable! Woman just love me!" He flicked his eye lashes at Lena and April

Donnie's face turned red "MIKEY! Did you just call April ADORABLE?!" he raised his eyebrow at Mikey

"What? No" Mikey shook his head "I didn't say anything, you were hearing things"

Leo slapped Mikey's head

"HEY!" Mikey frowned at Leo he jumped behind Raph

Leo slapped Raph's head

"Watch it!" Raph spun around but Leo jumped behind Donnie

"I don't think so Leo" Donnie giggled jumping next to April

April held her hand up in the air then WHAM

"OW!" Donnie held his head "Did you slap me?"

"Yep" April chuckled "Want me to do it again?"

"NO!" Donnie frowned

"Thank you April, NOW guys can we focus please?!" Leo yelled at them

Chase coughed "Weirdo's" he coughed again

Raph spun around to face Chase when something hit his head "OW! DONNIE!" he turned to see Leo

"I said focus!" Leo raised his hand again

"Fine!" Raph threw his hands in the air "This isn't over pip squeak"

Chase went to reply but Ryder hushed him

"Enough" Ryder giggled

Chase sighed "Fine but can we go check on Marshall?"

"We don't know where Mila took him" Ryder shrugged

"I do" Max smiled "I can take you all to him"

"So can I" Lena said sitting next to April

"SURE! Take them and leave us doing your dirty work!" Raph yelled out hitting a Scorpitus across it's face "Why do we always end up doing the hard work?"

"Probably because we're just so good" Mikey flexed his muscle's

"Oh please" Rocky rolled his eyes

Lena stood to her feet "Chase is right you all are weird"

"What did you just say?" Raph jumped down in front of her

"I said you are weird" Lena grinned "Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

Raph raised his hand in the air "You'll regret that"

"Um tuwtle dude I wouldn't mess with hew" Zuma giggled laying down

"Why? I can take April I can take on..." Before Raph could answer his body was lifted in air "What! Put me down"  
Lena winked at him using her powers to lift him "You were saying?"

"Whatever, put me down freak" Raph sighed

"Ok" Lena release Raph "You asked for it"

"AH!" Raph fell down a sand dune

"Dude you got out done by a chick" Mikey said jumping down next to him

Raph slapped Mikey's head

"What!" Mikey sighed "Come lets just finish these Spiderlegs"

"Spiderlegs?" Raph rolled his eyes at Mikey

Mikey laughed "That's what I'm calling them"

"Actually they're called Scor" Lena was shut up by Leo who put his hand over her mouth

"I wouldn't argue with him, when Mikey just names something we go with it" Leo laughed

"But why Spiderlegs?" Rubble asked Leo

Leo knelt down in front of the pups "Back home Mikey named someone Fishface, and Spiderbites, he has a thing with naming new mutants or creatures"

Chase burst out laughing

"Hey Chase we should call the turtle who got slimmed Turtle slime" Rubble giggled

Everyone turned and stared at him

"Dude that was lame" Mikey chuckled

"Yeah don't try to name thing's Rubble" Chase laughed "Your's are just as bad as Mikey's over there"

"HEY!" Mikey said kicked a Scorpitus out the way

"What? Turtle Slime is funny" Rubble said standing tall

Lena suddenly collapsed she fell into April's arms

"Is she ok?" April asked holding her "She just passed out"

"Lena?" Ryder knelt next her

"Ryder!" Lena said opening one eye "It's my mother and Marshall, something's wrong"

The minute Lena said that the Scorpitus's instantly left

"Yo where are the Spiderleg's going?" Mikey asked watching them disappear beneath the sand

"Their going to Marshall and mom" Lena sat up with April's help "We have to help them"

The turtles all jumped besides the group

Leo stood next to Ryder "We can help"

"What!?" Raph looked shocked "We just saved them and now you want to be friends?"

"Raph dude we don't know what happened or where we are" Mikey sighed "Or how we go here"

Leo and Raph turned to Donnie

"Don't look at me!" Donnie shook his head "I didn't do this!"

Ryder giggled "Hi there, if your going to help us we should introduce ourselves. I'm Ryder and this is the Paw Patrol"

"Paw Patrol?" Mikey started to laugh

"Now that's lame" Raph chuckled "We should call ourselves the Turtle Paw Patrol"

Leo and Donnie laughed

Ryder sighed "Take us to Marshall forget about them" he said turning to Max

"Wait" Leo walked in front of Max "Sorry, I'm Leo and these are my brothers Mikey, Donnie and Raph, we'll help you"

Ryder smiled "Thank you"

Lena looked at Max "Are you sure you can teleport this group?"

Max nodded "I can do anything"

"..." Raph went to say something but Leo slapped his head "Ow! What was that for!" he looked at Leo

"Shh!" Leo shook his head

"Whatever" Raph sighed

Max looked at the group of turtles and pups "I need everyone to get in a circle around me"

The group did what he asked and stood around him

"Mass teleport!" Max yelled out as he glowed white which spread from his body and around the group they disappeared in a white light

Back at the temple Marshall was still extremely weak, the ground started to shake Marshall opened his eyes

"What is that?" he asked as Mila placed him back on the stone table

Mila frowned "Scorpitus! They found us" she stood up "I'll protect you Marshall I won't let them harm you"

"It's not the Scorpitus you should worry about Mila" Diwan appeared standing on a pillar in front of her

Mila looked up at the pillar "Diwan! leave this place"

"Now why would I leave?" Diwan smirked "Oh this is going to be so much fun watching you get beaten by the Scorpitus"

"Mila?" Marshall lifted his head

"Don't worry I'll protect you" Mila's arms glowed purple/blue color she created an energy shield around Marshall "They can't touch you now"

"Let me help" Marshall tried to stand up but collapsed

Diwan laughed "Looks like he's still weak, I'm going to enjoy this"

Suddenly 6 Scorpitus appeared beneath the temple, they started to walk up the stairs

"Here they come" Diwan smirked

Mila stood in front of Marshall who was still protected by her energy shield, a bright light appeared behind Marshall, Mila and Diwan turned to see the rest of the Paw Patrol members, Lena Max and turtles?

"What in the world!" Diwan said shocked

Mila looked surprised "Max?"

"Hi Mila" Max smiled at her "Good to see you"

"Wait you know my mother?" Lena questioned the pup who nodded

"Our paths have crossed before" Max grinned "Oh Mila these are the ninja turtles, they're here to help"

Ryder and the pups saw Marshall almost unconscious in Mila's energy shield

"Marshall!" Ryder cried picking up an unconscious Skye then ran over to Marshall followed by the pups

Mila extended the shield around Ryder and the pups "Stay within the shield and you'll be safe"

"I highly doubt that" Diwan smirked

"Who's that creepy woman?" Mikey asked looking at up Diwan

Raph shrugged "Who cares but lets wack some Spiderlegs"

"I'm with ya" Donnie giggled

"Same" April said standing next to Donnie

"No stay with the pups" Leo looked at her "We'll handle these"

"But Leo I'm just as good as you are" April folded her hands

"We know April" Donnie turned his head to her "But someone needs to protect them"

"I can protect them" Max glowed white he reinforced Mila's shield

April grinned "See they don't need me"

Leo sighed "Fine stay with Donnie"

Donnie blushed "You're my partner"

April giggled at him

Ryder knelt besides Marshall who was slightly conscious "How are you doing pup?"

"I just feel weak" Marshall mumbled wanting to help

Max sat besides him "I can help with that" he placed his paw on Marshall's head and began to heal him

Marshall felt his energy instantly being returned

"Here they come guys!" Leo warned as the first Scorpitus came up onto the platform

Donnie charged at it

"Donnie wait!" April yelled out "Something's not right"

"Huh?" Donnie stopped but it was too late a Scorpitus hit Donnie causing him to fall from the platform

"DONNIE!" Leo, Mikey and Raph all yelled out

Marshall saw Donnie fall, he vanished before the pups

"Marshall?" Chase said looking around

Zuma looked at Ryder "Wyder whewe did he go?"

Ryder shrugged

Donnie could feel himself falling he saw the ground coming closer to him "I guess this is it" he closed his eyes

Marshall appeared under him "I got you" he held onto Donnie just as they almost hit the ground Marshall glowed purple/blue color which spread over Donnie

"What?" Donnie opened his eyes to see he was floating just above the ground "You saved me?"

Marshall giggled "Of course" he said flying Donnie back up to the platform

Diwan appeared in front of him "You escaped me once mutt, but not again" She sent an energy blast at Marshall

Max appeared and counted her attack

"UGH! Stupid mutt, get out of my way" Diwan smirked as a Scorpitus emerged behind Marshall and Donnie

"LOOK OUT!" Max yelled out

But the Scorpitus spat venom at Donnie and Marshall

"MARSHALL!" Ryder screamed out jumping off of the platform

The venom connected with Ryder hitting his leg

"Oh no! Ryder!" Marshall yelled as his owner tumbled down a sand dune

A Scorpitus took off after Ryder

To be continued


	10. Live Together, Die Together

Chapter 10: Live Together, Die Together

Ryder was still tumbling down the sand dune he hit the bottom with a hard THUMP and instantly fell unconscious, the Scorpitus was almost at Ryder but Marshall and Lena appeared in front of it, with Donnie and Raph

"Dude you could like warn me before you teleport me" Raph complained

Donnie shook his head "Stop whining would ya, we have more important things to worry about"

"Like what?" Raph questioned as Donnie pointed to the Scorpitus coming straight at them "Oh yeah Spiderlegs"

"Scorpitus! Not spiderlegs" Lena sighed running over to Ryder

Raph threw his arms up in the air "Who cares! Lets go Donnie"

"You don't have to tell me" Donnie chuckled running towards the Scorpitus

"Hey! Wait for me!' Raph yelled running behind him

Marshall quickly ran next to Lena "Is Ryder ok?"

Lena shook her head "The poison is going to kill him"

"Can you heal him?" Marshall asked

"No, I'm not a healer Marshall, we need Max" Lena frowned

Marshall went to teleport himself but collapsed

"Marshall!" Lena quickly picked him and placed him next to Ryder "Your powers need time to regenerate"

"Ryder?" Marshall nudged his owner "Please be ok"

Lena closed her eyes (Mother? Can you hear me?) She said in her mind

(Lena I'm here) Mila replied

(We need help! Ryder needs Max here right now! He's going to die if he's not healed) Lena opened her eyes to see Raph and Donnie fighting the Scorpitus, but another emerged from beneath the sand and ran at Lena, Marshall and Ryder

Marshall attempted to stand up but instantly fell over

"I got this Marshall, stay with Ryder" Lena said standing up

Just as the Scorpitus was about to hit them Lena lifted her hands up in front of her and created an energy shield, the Scorpitus hit the shield and was thrown backwards but it quickly got to its feet and again ran at the shield

The Scorpitus hit the shield over and over, Lena struggled to keep the shield up

Donnie and Raph were still attacking their Scorpitus

"It better not slime on me again" Donnie sighed hitting it with his staff

"Relax" Raph chuckled kicking the Scorpitus "We got this"

Donnie turned his head and saw Lena struggling against a Scorpitus "We have to help her" he said standing by himself

"Um we have our own issues" Raph said jumping on top of the Scorpitus "Are you just going to stand there? Or help me?"

"Ra..." Donnie was cut off

"We got your back" Leo and Mikey yelled running down the sand dune

"Bro go help them" Mikey said to Donnie who nodded

April, Mila and the rest of the pups were teleported to Marshall and Lena by Max

"Oh no!" Chase said with Skye laid on his back "Is Ryder ok?"

"Yeah is he alwight?" Zuma asked sitting besides Mila

Rocky noticed Marshall didn't look well "You ok Marshall?" he asked

Marshall nodded "I'm fine" he looked down at Ryder "Max you have to heal him"

"I can do that" Max stood over Ryder who was still conscious

Suddenly Diwan appeared in front of the group "I'm going to love this, watching the destruction of you all including Mila and Lena" she looked at Donnie "And your turtle creatures better stay out of my way"

"Or what?" Donnie asked looking at her "I could take you with my eyes closed"

Diwan laughed "Come and find out" she smirked

Donnie ran at her

"STOP!" All the pups yelled together

"Donnie!" Leo yelled "Don't!"

Donnie ignored them and leaped at Diwan she was prepared, she raised her arms in the air and sent a energy blast at him

"DONNIE! Look out!" April yelled horrified

Just as the energy blast almost hit Donnie, a white light collided with her blast destroying it. Max then appeared and teleported Donnie next to Leo

"Leave her to me" Max flew up to Diwan "I'm warning you leave now!"

"Or what mutt? What can you possibly do?" Diwan laughed "The first Seijin is no match for me, even Lena and Mila can't beat me"

"Oh but you haven't seen what I can do" Max giggled "I can destroy you"

Diwan laughed "What makes you think that? You are not a Seijin"

Max smiled "Nope but I'm more paw then a Seijin" his powers glowed white, he sent a bolt at Diwan she tried to block it with a energy shield but the white bolt went straight through it

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Was all Diwan could say as the bolt connected sending her high in the air

Lena and Mila then sent several energy blasts upwards also connecting with Diwan

"I WILL GET MY REVENGE! I WILL DESTROY MARSHALL! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Diwan vanished

Marshall felt Ryder's slipping away "Ryder hang on! please you got to hang on!"

"Marshall? What's wrong buddy?" Chase asked next to him

"Marshall?" Zuma looked at Ryder

Marshall burst out in tears "Ryder... is... dying!"

"WHAT!" All the pups yelled together

"He can't die!" Rocky cried "You have to do something!"

"Yeah Marshall use your powers!" Rubble screamed tears falling down his eyes

Marshall shook his head "I don't know how!" he cried

April knelt besides him "Believe in yourself" she smiled "You'll be surprised what you can do"

The Scorpitus knocked Leo, Raph and Mikey to the ground

"Guys!" April yelled out standing up "Uh no!"

Donnie helped his brother's move over to the pups "What are we gonna do?"

Marshall refused to lose his owner and this fight

Mila, Lena and Max appeared just as Marshall started to glow his power swirled around his body

"I will not give up!" Marshall yelled out placing his paws on Ryder "We can't lose you!"

Marshall's powers continued to swirl around his body turning him into what looked like a tornado glowing purple and blue

This took Max by surprise "Oh my god, this is awesome!"

Ryder felt darkness growing stronger just when he thought this was the end a voice echo'd through his ears

"You won't die!" Marshall yelled at Ryder

(Is that? Marshall?) Ryder thought to himself (What is he doing?) he looked up and the darkness gave way to light (What is happening?)

Marshall finally released a burst so bright the whole area lite up and it was so powerful everyone was knocked back, causing the Scorpitus's to retreat back into the sand. Marshall was thrown away from the group landing in the hot sand

Several minutes passed and the group started to wake up

"Huh what just happened?" Raph asked standing to his feet

Max shook the sand off of himself "That! Was awesome!" he yelled out causing everyone to look at him "I thought you Seijin's couldn't heal"

The pups all looked at Ryder, who opened his eyes "Pups?" he sat up with Mikey's help

"Ryder!" Rubble shouted jumping into his arms "Your alive!"

Ryder giggled "Well I think I am?"

"But how?" Mila looked at Lena "We can't even do that"

"Marshall's more powerful then us?" Lena asked her mother

Ryder looked at them "Marshall healed me?"

"He did and it was so amazing!" Max giggled

Chase looked around "But where is he?"

"Yeah whewe is Marshall?" Zuma asked also looking around

Leo stood up "Over there" he pointing to the motionless Marshall laying in the sand

Donnie quickly ran over to the Dalmatian pup and picked him up "Are you ok?" he asked Marshall

Marshall's vision was fading "Whhhhhat happened?"

"You saved Ryder and all us" Donnie smiled

Marshall weakly smiled but lost consciousness

Donnie carried Marshall over to the group, Ryder took him from Donnie's arms and laid him across his lap, he quickly felt for a pulse he sighed relieved to finding one

"He's alive" Ryder planted a kiss on Marshall's head "How did he heal me?"

"Does it matter how?" Leo asked

"Yeah like the dude saved your life and ours doesn't matter how" Mikey grinned "But he's one strong pup"

"I still say that's weird" Raph shook his head "Come on guys pups with power?"

Mikey slapped Raph's head

"HEY! Who slapped me?" Raph spun around

Mikey shrugged "Wasn't me dude"

Ryder giggled, he noticed Marshall moan "Marshall?"

Marshall moaned again

"Is he alwight Wyder?" Zuma asked standing besides Skye who sat up

"Skye!" Chase said tackling her to the ground

"Um Chase?" Skye said seeing Chase on top of her "Excuse me?"

"Oh oops" Chase blushed getting of of her "Sorry Skye, are you ok?"

Skye giggled "I'm fine I guess" She saw Marshall in Ryder's arms "What happened to Marshall?"

"Welcome back Skye" Ryder said stroking Marshall's head

Rocky sat down besides Chase

April knelt besides Ryder, she placed her hand on Marshall's head "He's going to be ok" she smiled turning to the turles "What now?"

"All this mess is Donnie's fault" Raph said folding his arms

Donnie rolled his eyes "Here we go again"

"It's no one's fault" Mila said standing up "Look the thing is, turtles, until we find out the reason you all were sent here I suggest you stay with us"

"Yeah we could use your help" Lena smiled "Besides we need to work out how to get you guys home"

"You mean? we have to work with those pip squeaks?" Raph sighed

"What would you suggest Raph?" Donnie looked at him "How do you think we should go home?"

Mikey stood besides Donnie "We could borrow some type of flying ship?"

"Flying ship?" Raph slapped his own face "Sure we'll just ask is Lena or Mila if they have one"

"Well there's one" Mikey pointed to sky

Everyone turned to see the Saint Nazaire moving towards them

"It's Cortes!" Lena waved "They found us!"

"We need to get to higher ground" Chase said "I don't think they can get us here"

Ryder stood up with April's help "Alright pups" He said holding Marshall "Lets go to that sand dune" he pointed to a high sand dune in the distance

"Wyder what about youw leg?" Zuma asked concerned

"My legs fine pup" Ryder smiled "Lets move out"

April walked besides Ryder, followed by the pups

Leo sighed

"Don't like being told what to do huh?" Raph teased

"I'm the leader, I usually say it" Leo sighed again

Mikey chuckled "Looks like Ryder's leading us now"

"Just get going already would ya!" Donnie said pushing Mikey to move

"Ok ok ok ok! I'm going!" Mikey frowned "No need to push bro"

Raph mumbled to himself "Sure let's follow this group of pip squeaks to god know's where"

"What was that Raph?" April said turning around "Did you say something?"

"Huh? No" Raph threw his arms up in the air

"Let it go dude" Zuma giggled walking besides Raph

"Are you tal... OW!" Raph was slapped in his head "LEO!"

"Well just shut it" Leo rolled his eyes "And get over it already"

"Your just jealous being lead by a kid" Raph chuckled "OW! Stop it!"

"Shut up then" Leo said lowing his hand

The group walked over several small sand dunes before coming to the big one

"How on earth do you suggest we get up there?" Raph questioned looking at the size of the dune

"Simple" Max laughed then without warning he teleported the group to the top "Done"

"Woah!" Mikey vomited in his mouth "Dude you could at least warn us being doing that?"

"Sorry" Max giggled "I improvised"

The Saint Nazaire came closer but caused apart of the sand dune to collaspe taking Skye, Chase and Donnie with it

"Uh oh!" Skye yelled falling down the side "Help!"

Donnie quickly took hold of both pups as they continued to fall

"DONNIE!" Leo yelled out as Lena vanished

Lena reappeared next to Donnie she placed her hand on his shoulder as the ground came closer, closing her eyes she teleported them back to the top just in time

"That was close" Donnie said sitting down next to Lena "Thanks"

Lena smiled "Your welcome" she turned to her mother "What's wrong?"

Mila was looking in the distance a giant Sand Storm was heading towards them "Look!" she pointed to it

Unknown to them Diwan was creating the Sand Storm, she poured her powers into it

"That's no ordinary Sand Storm" Max looked at it "I sense Seijin power in it"

"Diwan!" Both Lena and Mila said together

Raph raised an eyebrow "How can she being causing a Sand Storm?"

"Don't under estimate that woman" Mila looked up at the Saint Nazaire "We have to get everyone in ther..."

Max again teleported the group inside the Saint Nazaire

"OH MY GOD! STOP DOING THAT!" Raph threw his hands up in the air

Mikey vomited in his mouth again "I think I'm gonna be sick" he said holding his mouth

"Gross Mikey" Leo turned to see Cortes, Mahad, Dahlia and Chang looking at them "Hi there"

Chang fainted, Cortes caught him

"Chang you alright?" Cortes asked as Chang opened his eyes and stood up, Cortes turned to the group "What is going on here? who are they?"

"We're the turtles Yo" Mikey winked at Cortes

Leo pushed Mikey out the way "I'm Leo, this is Mikey, that's Donnie and Raph"

"Hi there" Donnie waved

Raph just frowned

"I'm the adora..." Mikey was cut off

"Cortes" Mila said walking in front of the turtles "Diwan attacked us, and these turtles helped us"

Dahlia walked over to April "Hello I'm Dahlia"

April smiled helping Ryder place Marshall on a bed "My name is April, I'm with the turtles"

"I pity you" Chase said jumping up on the bed next to Marshall

"Chase enough" Ryder giggled sitting down "They saved our lives"

"That's right, we own these turtles our lives" Mila smiled

Cortes smiled "Well then welcome to the Saint Nazaire" he said going back to the steering wheel

Lena was cleaning sand out her hair when Mahad tackled her to the ground "Sister! I'm so glad your safe!"

"Mahad!" Lena hugged him back

Mahad got off of her and helped her stand up "You ok little sis?"

"I'm fine" Lena smiled

"We saw you attack Diwan" Mahad punched her shoulder "Nice one!"

Lena giggled then sat down next to Marshall and Ryder

"We have a problem" Cortes said then turned to Dahlia and Chang "We have to get out of here and fast, I don't want us to be caught in that Sand Storm"

"Diwan's making it" Lena pointed out

"Chang Dahlia get out us out of here!" Cortes instructed

Dahlia and Chang both nodded

Mila knelt besides Marshall she placed her hand on his head "His powers need to regenerate, but he's going to be just fi..." she was cut off

"LOOK OUT!" Cortes yelled as the Sand Storm finally caught them

The Saint Nazaire was thrown around side to side, up and down

Cortes tried his best to steer out of it, but Diwan kept forcing the storm at them

"Ugh! I can't steer us out of it" Cortes said fighting the steering wheel

Lena stood up

"Lena?" Ryder looked at her

"We need to stop it at its source" Lena looked out at front window "We need to stop Diwan"

Mahad grabbed her hand "Are you crazy?"

"We'll help" Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie said together

Lena shook her head, Marshall opened his eyes hearing Lena

"I'm coming with you" Max smiled but again Lena shook her head

"Max you need to protect them" Lena replied "Create a shield around the Saint Nazaire, I'll handle Diwan"

Before anyone could say anything Lena vanished

Mila went to go after her but was stopped by Cortes "Lena's strong, you know she can handle it"

"You're right" Mila looked at Max "I'll help stabilize the ship"

Max nodded

Suddenly Marshall vanished

"Marshall!" Ryder yelled out

"Where did he go?" Chase asked worried "He's not going after Lena is he?"

Raph chuckled "I bet he is"

"Shut it Raph" Leo went to raise his hand

"Slap me one more time Leo and I'..." Raph flinched as a hand hit the back of his head "HEY!" he spun around to see April

April laughed "I'll slap you again if I have too"

Rocky rolled his eyes "Ryder what are we going to do about Marshall?"

"I'd say he's... OW!" Raph held his head

"I told you Raph!" April giggled removing her hand from his head

Meanwhile Lena reappeared behind Diwan who wasn't expecting it, Lena released an energy blast at her causing Diwan to lose control of the Sand Storm

"You fool!" Diwan turned around "Lena! You will pay for that!" She lifted her body above the ground and then sent a energy burst at her

Marshall appeared in front of Lena and counted it with a energy shield but he soon after collapsed

Lena quickly picked him up "Marshall?" she was surprised to see him

"I'm ok" Marshall weakly replied

"No your not" Lena shook her head "You should be resting, Seijin powers take time to regenerate"

Diwan started laughing "You both are pathetic, look at you thinking you have a chance against me" She smiled

"I'll wipe that smile right off your face!" Lena placed Marshall on the ground she put both hands on her head and began to glowed a blue/purple color

"What are you going to do about it?" Diwan laughed

Marshall stood up and also glowed blue/purple

Both Lena and Marshall released a powerful energy blast at Diwan

"What!" Diwan screamed as the attack connected to her sending her tumbling a few feet backwards "Why yo..." she paused getting back to her feet "Morons! I've lost control of the sand storm!"

"What?" Lena said standing next to Marshall "You what?"

"What have you done! This is your fault!" Diwan threw her hands up in the air "You idiots!"

Lena looked at Marshall

"What do we do?" Marshall asked Lena

"Oh no! That means the others! They're in trouble!" Lena said about to teleport

Diwan stopped her "You both will be coming with me" she then knocked Lena out

"LENA!" Marshall sent a bolt at Diwan she countered it

"Stupid dog" Diwan approached him

(Marshall! Get out of here! It's no good if she has both of us!) Lena said through her thoughts

(I can't leave you) Marshall responded

(You have too! GO!) Lena ordered

"I'm sorry Lena" Marshall was suddenly hit by a energy blast he was thrown backwards as he was still airborne he teleported himself

"NO!" Diwan yelled out "NO! First Seijin you will be mine!" Lena moaned behind her "Oh well I still have you" she said walking over to Lena and picked her up "Good luck with that sand storm" She laughed and picked Lena up then vanished

Back in the Saint Nazaire, Cortes was still fighting the Sand Storm he was struggling to keep the ship from crashing into the Sand Block below them, Max and Mila had gone outside to try to help stabilize the ship which now was glowing white/purple/blue color, Ryder, April, the pups and turtles were all sitting on seats with steat belts on to stop them from flying around the ship, when a light appeared in front of Leo

"What is that?" Mikey asked hanging on to his seat

Marshall emerged from the light but instantly was thrown across the Saint Nazaire

"Marshall!" Ryder and the pups yelled

Without thinking Raph quickly unbuckled his seat belt and ran in front of the airborne pup "I got ya!" he said being slammed into a wall near Chang

"You alright? Um what's your name?" Chang said helping Raph stand up

Raph rolled his eyes holding a barely conscious Marshall "I'm Ra... Woahh!"

Chang and Raph were thrown across the Saint Nazaire again

"LENA! She's been taken by Diwan!" Marshall screamed out

"She what?!" Mahad said in a worried tune "We have to get her back!"

"We have more important things at the moment Mahad" Cortes said frowning

Chang helped Raph who was holding onto Marshall

"HOLD ON! WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Dahlia suddenly yelled out

Cortes held onto the steering wheel "I'm not giving up! This is my ship!" he said turning the wheel

Donnie unbuckled himself

"Donnie?" Leo looked puzzled "What are you doing?"

"Someone has to help Cortes" Donnie quickly ran over to Cortes and helped him steer the Saint Nazaire

"Thank you" Cortes smiled

Raph made it back to his seat he re buckled himself "You ok pip squeak?"

Marshall looked up at Raph "Who are you?" he said his vision being blurry

"What's wrong with you? I'm Raph" Raph rolled his eyes

"Oh, wait did you call me pip squeak?" Marshall questioned him "Call me that again and I'll bite you"

"I'm so sc..." Raph was cut off

"Can it Raph!" Leo shook his head

"Marshall are you ok over there?" Ryder yelled from the other side of the deck

Marshall smiled "I'm ok Ryder" he yelled back

Chase seat belt snapped and he was thrown across to Skye's seat, he landed on her lap

"Um Chase? you ok?" Skye giggled

Chase's face turned bright red "I'm fine" he said getting off of her "Sorry Sk...AHHHH" he was almost thrown off the chair but Skye quickly buckled him into her chair "Wow thanks" he said blushing again

Skye giggled

"Nawwww! They're soooo adorable!" Mikey said fluttering his eye lashes

Both Skye and Chase blushed

Raph rolled his eyes

"Donnie? Cortes how's it looking?" Leo asked

Cortes shook his head "Not good, I won't let us crash!"

"What is that?" Donnie pointed through the sand storm

"Captain we're heading for another block!" Dahlia said looking at a screen in front of her

Chang looked at his screen "She's right, if we keep up the current direction we're gonna hit it"

"It's up to Mila and Max" Cortes looked worried

"What's a block?" Mikey asked confused

"Really you ask that now?" Dahlia said raising her eyebrow at him

Mikey looked more confused

"A block is a floating piece of earth" Cortes explained "And if we don't do something fast we're going to hit it!"

Somewhere in another part of Skyland Diwan reappeared with Lena, she tied her hands up and threw her in a cell with had no light

"You will stay here and now I'm going to use you as bait, I know your friends will come for you, and when they do I'll be ready" Diwan laughed closing Lena's cell's door "Marshall you will be mine, I will destroy you and your friends and those turtles you will see! They will all die together" she smirked

To be continued


	11. Survival of the Fittest

Chapter 11: Survival of the Fittest

The Saint Nazaire was still heading for the block, Cortes tried to turn it away from the block but due to the Sand Storm, he found it difficult

"Mila? Can you keep the ship stable I'm going to teleport it through the block" Max started to glow white

"Huh? but that block is solid matter even I couldn't teleport it" Mila looked concerned "Are you sure you can do this?"

Max grinned "I can do anything, just keep it stabilized, hopefully teleporting it will get it out of the storm" he said standing on the ship "Ready?"

Mila nodded, but before they could do anything Marshall appeared standing on the top of the Saint Nazaire

"Marshall?" Max landed besides him "What are you doing here?"

Marshall near replied instead he closed his eyes and teleported the ship himself, Max was stunned, Mila was shocked, but soon after the ship reappeared on the other side of the Block Marshall collapsed

"I got you" Max said standing over him, placing his paw on Marshall's head his green light spread over Marshall's body "I may be able to give his Seijin's powers a boost"

"You better do it fast because the sand storm is still coming" Mila put her hands in the air above her head and created an energy shield around the ship "I can protect the Saint Nazaire but I can't hold it for very long, we need to find a way to stop the Sand Storm" she said using her abilities to strengthen her shield

Back inside the Saint Nazaire, Donnie was still with Cortes trying to steer ship, but without warning Marshall teleported it

"Dude I think I'm going to hurl!" Mikey placed his hand over his mouth

Cortes turned around "You vomit in here and I'll through you overboard"

Mikey swallowed hard "There I swallowed it"

"That's gwoss" Zuma said looking like he was going to vomit himself

Minutes later Max teleported Marshall and himself back inside the Saint Nazaire

"Max? Is he ok?" Ryder questioned concerned

Max nodded "He will be"

"What's that mean?" Chase asked in a worried voice

Max just smiled he suddenly channeled a massive amount of power which turned him gold, as everything in the deck started to lift off the ground including Cortes and Donnie

"WOAH! What's happening!" Donnie yelled hanging onto the steering wheel

Cortes also grabbed the wheel "Hey put me down" he ordered

Max ignored them "I'm going to be a bit weak after this so I will just lay down, but this will heal Marshall and stop the Sand Storm both at the same time"

Max then released a massive amount of power which went in every direction as it did Marshall's powers became fully regenerated and the Sand Storm outside disintegrated and disappeared. Max fell to the ground and didn't look well

Ryder unclipped himself and ran on beside both Max and Marshall "Are you pups alright?" he was soon joined by the other pups

"Wow! Max that was totally awesome!" Rocky grinned wagging his tail

Skye and Chase sat down besides Ryder

"Yeah Max it was amazing" Skye said licking her paw

Marshall opened his eyes "Ryder? What happened?" he turned his head to see Max laying besides him, Max looked like he was about to pass out "Max? Are you ok?"

Max looked at Marshall "I'm ok" he passed out on the floor

Ryder picked Max up in his arms, as Marshall slowly brought himself to his feet

"Ryder is he ok?" Marshall asked as Mila appeared back on board the Saint Nazaire

"I'm not sure Marshall" Ryder replied placing Max on a bench "He feels weak"

Mila knelt besides the bench Max was on "Ryder you're right he is wea..." she paused

"Mila?" Leo walked up to her

"Ow!" Mila placed her hands on her head, she began to glow a blue/purple color

(Mother!) Lena's voice echo'd in Mila's mind (Mother!)

(Lena is that you?) Mila asked (Lena where did Diwan take you?)

(I don't know, it's some type of anti Seijin Cell) Lena sounded weak (I'm using all my energy just to contact you)

(We'll free you Lena) Marshall joined in on the conversation (Don't worry)

(Marshall?!) Both Mila and Lena said at the same time

Max joined in (We'll free her)

(Wait what? Is that Max?) Lena questioned (Max? How are you listening to us? I thought only Seijin's can hear us?)

(I can do a lot of things I'm suppose to be able to do, yes I can listen and talk to you all) Max replied

(But Max your passed out, won't doing this make you become even weaker?) Marshall questioned (And thank you for healing me)

(Marshall's right) Mila said in Max's mind (Max using your powers like this will weaken you further, and to free Lena it'll take all of us)

Max laughed (That's what everyone thinks but this is fine I can do this without using any power at all, you see doing this takes something else away from me but that is ok, I will be fine in about 2 minutes my power comes back very face but thanks for worrying)

(Oh that's good then Max) Mila replied (Thank you for helping us try to save my daughter)

(Mother you need a plan, I think Diwan has a trap set) Lena said sounding weaker

(I can help) another voice joined the conversation

(Who's that?) Lena questioned

(I'm April)

(Huh?!) Mila, Max, Marshall and Lena all said together

April chucked

(Wait what? How? O never-mind, now what's the plan?) Max asked

(I have a plan, it involves the turtles. Donnie is smart he'll be able to free to Lena from the Cell but he'll need a distraction) April replied (Oh to answer your questions I have no idea how I'm even doing this? This is the first time I've ever spoken to anyone through mind speak, whatever you call it before) she explained

(Hm sounds like a plan) Mila replied

(Mother! I'm losing the connection) Lena said in a weak voice (I can't hold it open any longer, please hur...) Lena went silent

April, Mila and Marshall all opened their eyes to find themselves laying on the ground, they had passed out during the conversation

Ryder was holding Marshall "Pup?"

Mila stood up

"Mother!" Mahad said helping her stand up "You ok?"

"I'm fine, we have to save your sister" Mila sat down besides Max "We need the turtles"

"Come again?" Raph placed his hands on his hips "Who said we're helping you?"

"Well I am" April sat up "I'm helping them save Lena"

"If April is helping so am I" Donnie blushed causing April to giggle

"Then I guess it's settled, you have our help" Leo helped April stand up

Raph rolled his eyes

"What about us?" Rubble questioned "What do we do?"

"They need my help freeing Lena" Marshall looked up at Ryder "So I'm helping"

"Which means we're com..." Ryder was cut off by Max who sat up

"No it's to dangerous for you and the pups Ryder" Max said now feeling better "Marshall has powers, you don't"

Ryder knelt in front of Max "Please take care of Marshall"

Max nodded "I Will"

Mila turned to April "I don't think you should go, Diwan is dangerous"

"I can help though" April objected "Mila I.." she was cut off

"I know you can probably help, but its just unsafe" Mila placed her hand on April's shoulder "Besides we need someone who can come to our rescue if we need it"

"Ok fine, but I'll be there if something goes wrong" April turned to Donnie "Be careful Donnie" she planted a kiss on his cheek

Donne chuckled and touched his cheek "Did you see that? did you see that!?" he asked Raph "She kissed me!" he chuckled again

"Big deal dude" Zuma giggled sitting besides Chase "It was only a kiss"

"Yeah" Rubble and Rocky both nodded in an agreement

Leo rolled his eyes, and walked over to Max "Come on guys" He said to Donnie, Mikey and Raph

"Marshall you coming?" Donnie asked looking at Marshall

Ryder knelt down in front of Marshall, Chase jumped down and stood besides Ryder

"Be careful Marshall, I don't want anything to happen to you" Ryder said giving Chase a pat

"Yeah buddy be careful" Chase gave Marshall a hug "We all need you to come back"

"He will come back I promise" Donnie smiled "We have his back"

Leo turned to Max "Ok Max how are we going to do this?"

"We don't even know where Lena is" Mikey said looking at Raph who threw his arms in the air

"You have to be kidding! We have a plan and don't know where Lena is!" Raph shook his head

All eyes turned towards Max

Max thought for a minute "You all are looking at me like I don't have any way to find her or something" Max smiled as his eyes turned white for a minute then back to normal "Ok I got her I can teleport us all their when ready"

"Wait what?" Raph looked confused "You all are putting your trust in him?"

Marshall walked over "Yes if Max says he found her, then I believe him"

"So do I" Ryder nodded at Max

"Well if you don't believe me then here" max used his powers to being up a picture of the place that Lena was being held at. "That is where Lena is right now and if none of you are coming then I will go get her myself nothing will stop me"

Mila knelt next to Max "Don't be stupid we won't let you go alone, even if you think you can beat Diwan she fights dirty" she gave him a pat "Besides shes my daughter"

"We're all coming with you" Leo stood in front of Max, he elbowed Raph in his side

"Ow!" Raph frowned at Leo "Yes we're coming too" he rolled his eyes

Donnie, Mikey and Marshall also stood in front of Max

Mila nodded "Looks like your taking us all with you"

"Wait does this mean we have to be teleported again?" Mikey rubbed his stomach

Skye giggled "Good luck Mikey"

"Yeah try to keep your food in" Chase smirked

Ryder laughed "Go bring Lena back, and keep Marshall safe"

Again all eyes turned to Max

Max was just about to teleport everyone when suddenly he was thrown ageist a wall "o dam that's not good we have to get this done fast" max got up and went to everyone "Mass teleport"

"Not again!" Mikey closed his eyes as the group vanished

The group reappeared inside what seemed to be the a large room inside ruins of a castle

"Um Mikey?" Donnie placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder "You can open your eyes now"

"Good work Max" Leo smiled at him "Which way?" he asked looking at Max

Max looked weak and tired as he looked around then point with his paw "that way" Max fell to the ground "shit so weak" Max pointed down a long hallway

Marshall walked over to Max "Here" he said placing his paw on Max's side "We need you" Marshall's paw glowed purple/blue color it spread throughout Max's body "Take some of my power" Marshall felt himself getting weaker so he stopped "Is that enough Max? I can give you more"

"Marshall stop it's ok it's not my power that's the problem it's my life force you see I can't stay in other worlds forever it does make me weak after a while anyway let's get going and save Lena" Max got up and started walking down the hall way

Donnie gave Max a funny look

"Wait guys" Leo said "I have a plan, since its not us Diwan is after we'll stay a little way back so she doesn't see us" he started to say

Mila walked over to him "She probably already knows your here"

"Lets just get going" Raph walked ahead following Max

The group walked down the hall way they came to a door at the end, and went through it. Another room which looked like a tower opened up, they walked down some stairs to the bottom, the room was lit up by daylight going through the window, there was a metal door next to a bookshelf, the turtles walked over to it

"Is this where Lena is?" Marshall questioned Max

Max looked at the door as his eyes went white "Yes Lena is in that room open that door right now" Max used his powers and opened the door

Which lead to a tiny room, Lena wasn't there

"Where is she?" Mila asked Max then laughter was heard behind them

They spun around to see Diwan standing up the top of the stairs

"Max, do you think I'm an idiot?" Diwan used her powers and jumped over to a platform above the groups heads "Lena is in there, but you'll never get her out. As for my dear Mila, and Marshall oh and yes you Max I have a present for you" she put her hand on a switch "You might be more powerful then me Max but you're most certainly not smarter" she pressed the switch down and a high pitched noise which only Seijin's and Max could hear

Mila, Marshall and Max collapsed to the floor

Diwan laughed "Look at you" she pulled the switch even more down a light above the center of the ceiling surrounded Mila Marshall and Max "Max if you are wondering about this, it effects anyone who has power doesn't matter where your from" she laughed "This has been my plan all along"

Mila looked up at her "What? OW!" she yelled holding her head

"At first I thought the first Seijin's powers would be enough to wipe all Seijin's out, but turned out I was wrong" Diwan looked at Marshall "That mutt will be history, in fact you all will, even you Max"

Max lifted his head up

Max looked at diwan "O diwan not everything happens the way you want it to and it never will and you will see soon why" max looked at everyone "don't worry everyone everything will be ok" max closed his eyes and in a white flash max was gone

Fear suddenly filled Marshall's body "Did... he... he... he... just... abandon us?" he let out a yelp as he felt his energy being drained from his body, whatever Diwan was doing was working "Max.. Where did he go?" tears fell down the dalmatian pups face

"I'm sure he didn't abandon us Marshall" Mila tried to keep Marshall's spirit's up

Diwan burst out laughing "Don't lie to the pup Mila, I don't know how he was able to escape but looks like he ran, with his tail between his legs"

"You're wrong! He wouldn't!" Marshall screamed out "MAX!" his vision began to fade

"Hold on Marshall, we'll get o..." Mila was cut off

"Oh I don't think so" Diwan pulled the switch down harder causing Marshall to scream

"MAX! Please!" With that Marshall felt himself being dragged into darkness

Max connected with Marshall and Mila (If you can hear this I have not left you at all just made Diwan think I'm gone but I'm not don't worry I will watch over you all hell you know what let's just make Diwan go nuts) All of a sudden Marshall and Mila disappeared in front of Diwan

"WHAT?!" Diwan pulled the switch down, the light faded "IMPOSSIBLE!"

The turtles were still inside the room trying to figure out where Lena is, that's when Donnie saw a door below them

"Guys look" Donnie said kneeling down "It's a door, but it's locked"

"Can you unlock it Donnie?" Leo questioned watching Diwan panic

Donnie smirked "Of course I can, I just need time"

Leo, Mikey and Raph all nodded

"That's impossible! Where did they go! Ugh!" Diwan yelled out using her powers to jump down to where Marshall and Mila disappeared from

"What's wrong? Did they escape?" Leo teased walking out of the room "Your great plan failed"

"Yeah not so great if you can't hold them" Raph said smirking

"SHUT UP!" Diwan yelled out "WHERE ARE THEY!"

Marshall opened his eyes to see Mila and Max standing over him "Huh? what? Max?"

Max "Hey Marshall I would never leave anyone in a place like this right now I'm having some fun with diwan you see right now no one can see us at all because I'm using my powers to make Diwan see everything but us and our friends so yer everything will be ok Marshall and Mila now lets have some more fun" Max used his powers to make a loud noise over by a very important piece of equipment

Mikey jumped "What was that?"

Raph shrugged "Don't look at me" he said looking a Diwan

"What!" Diwan used her powers and flew over to her equipment "How on earth did that move!"

"Guys" Raph whispered "I don't think Max, Marshall and Mila are gone"

"Wait what? you think they did that?" Mikey asked "Awesome!" He yelled out, Raph smacked his head "Ow!"

"Shh!" Raph lowered his hand

"Stop it guys, we need to give Donnie time to get Lena out" Leo shook his head "Besides we don't even know if Mila, Max and Marshall are still here"

"I think they are" Raph whispered "Mila would never abandon her daughter"

"Wow so honorable Raph" Mikey teased

Leo shook his head "Stop it guys, if only they would give us some sort of sign to let us know they're here"

Max used his powers and made words appear in front of the others "We are ok just be Careful"

Meanwhile with Max, Marshall and Mila. Max was having more and more fun with Diwan

Marshall was feeling weak, he found himself unable to stand "What was that?" he asked Mila

"You mean what Diwan did to us?" Mila said kneeling in front of Marshall, she placed her hand on his head "I think she was draining our energy Marshall, but for some reason it's effected you more then me" She closed her eyes and her powers started to flow into Marshall "I'm transferring some of my energy to you, because once Diwan realizes we're still here, she will attack us" Mila turned to Max

Max laughed "I don't think that's going to be a problem you see right now i control nearly everything that happens here and what she sees is up to me and as soon as I'm able i'm going to take her down and maybe even take her powers away from her for good"

Mila looked shocked "Wait what? You're that powerful?" she asked still giving Marshall her energy

"Max can you really do all of that?" Marshall questioned now able to sit up

Max replied "Yes I'm indeed that powerful even I don't know the limit of my power yet but I have done it before, the problem is when I take someones power I have to give it to someone else"

"Give it to Lena, once she's free, Marshall and I can't handle that amount of power, only my daughter can" Mila stopped giving Marshall her power "Beside's Lena's power is weak, I can sense it" she said in a concerned voice

Max stood up "I can sense it as well wait I have teleport lock on her I can bring her to us right now" Max teleported Lena to them as she appeared in front of them "Wow she is very weak" Max used his powers to heal her

"Lena?" Mila knelt down next to her daughter "Can you hear me?"

Lena just moaned as Max continued to heal her

"Is she going to be ok?" Marshall asked Max "Her powers, were almost gone" he said looking concerned

Max "I will do my best to help her" Max healed Lena and gave her a big amount of power

Lena opened her eyes to see Max looking at her he removed his paw from her "What happened?" she said sitting up with Mila's help

"You're ok! Thank you Max" Mila said hugging her daughter "How do you feel?"

"Fine" Lena hugged her mother back "What about Diwan? She has a trap set"

"I wouldn't worry about that Lena i have everything under control now what should we do should we take her down now or wait?" Max looked at everyone

But before they could say anything Donnie jumped behind Diwan and attempted to hit her

Diwan dodged his attack and grabbed Donnie around his throat "Come out where I can see you turtles, yes that include's you Max, Marshall and Mila" she began to suck Donnie's life force from him "If you don't this turtle here will be history!"

"DONNIE!" Mikey jumped down in front of her "Let him go!"

Leo and Raph jumped besides him

"Release our brother!" Leo took hold of his swords and pointed them at her "Now!"

"Or what?" Diwan smirked "Come out Max, and you too Marshall and Mila, unless you would like some turtle soup"

Max looked at Marshall and Mila as he teleported Donnie back beside his brothers and out of Diwans hands "Stay here you three" Max appeared in front of Diwan "What Diwan you really thought you had control of everything I'm way more powerful then you could ever imagine Diwan, I have just been playing around with you this whole time"

Diwan was taken by surprise "Stay out of this" she created a energy ball and held it in her hands "This is not your fight mutt, it's got nothing to do with you or those turtles, this is my world not your's, go back to where ever you came from" she threw the energy ball above everyone's head it hit the ceiling causing it to start to collapse "And I couldn't care any less about your threats" she laughed

Everything from the ceiling disappeared as Max looked at Diwan "This is my fight as I watch over worlds and help out when I can, so what I do is not up to you Diwan" Max made a energy ball and throw it at Diwan hitting her and smashing her against the wall behind her

"Nice move" Diwan laughed "But you'll have to do much better then that"

(Be careful Max) Mila connected to him (Diwan is stronger then you think, she doesn't fight fairly)

Before Max could respond Ryder, Chase, Zuma, Skye Rubble and Rocky appeared in front of Diwan "Lets see Max, do you like to gamble with lives? Who shall I kill first" she used her powers and pulled Ryder to her "Ryder, the leader of the Paw Patrol looks like its your turn"

"RYDER!" Chase charged at Diwan "Let him go!" he growled running as fast as he could

Diwan sent a energy blast at Chase

Max blocked the energy blast aimed at Chase then looked at Diwan "Mmmm ok then let's play your game how much of a gambler are you Diwan?" Max used his powers to make 50 spikes appear around Diwan's head "And also I can end this world if I want to killing us all so then Diwan your move"

Diwan bust out laughing she switched places with Ryder, now Ryder's head was next to the Spikes "Silly mutt thinking you can take me on"

"Ryder!" Skye screamed out "Stop it!"

Ryder looked at the spikes surrounding his head, he gulped

Max laughed "O Diwan you really think I didn't think you would do something like that Diwan you really need to come up with some new tricks" the spikes around Ryder's head disappeared and reappeared around Diwans head again "You see Diwan these spikes follow your life force and power and body heat so you cant get away from them and on top of that but I have a better idea" Max laughed as a bubble went up with just him and Diwan inside "No powers inside this bubble Diwan its just you and me now"

Diwan tried to use her powers but she'd be rendered powerless "Fine Max, have it your way" she pulled out a remote control "I press this button and everything inside this castle is history, not only that it will rip a whole in time and space, Skyland will be sucked into it, then I will go and back to the Paw Patrol's world or maybe turtles I don't know yet" She pressed the button "Even you cannot stop it"

Suddenly the castle began to shake violently pieces of the room collapsed falling down towards Ryder and the pups

Max laughed "Its very funny to think that you think that I can't stop something as small as this you see Diwan while we have been in this bubble the bubble it self has taken your powers forever you are nothing now" as everything outside the bubble went back in time just just it was before Diwan pushed the button "You will die today Diwan right here right now"

Marshall and Lena both suddenly screamed out in pain

"My head!" Marshall yelled falling to the ground

Lena also held her head "What's happening?" Just as she began to fall Mila caught her

"What's wrong? Marshall Lena?" Mila connected with Max (Max something's happening to Marshall and Lena, I'm losing them! they're both dying) tears fell down her cheeks "My daughter I can't lose you" she placed her hands on both Lena and Marshall to try keep them alive

Diwan smirked

(MAX do something!) Mila cried out to him through her mind

Max looked at Diwan "You know the best part about being a pup who can do anything Diwan is that I can being people and pups back from the dead so since we all know this is your doing what do you want"

Diwan looked confused "This is my doing? How? Hey I'm powerless here, I'm not doing this" she said confused, suddenly she started to scream "OW! What's going on!" she said clutching her head "Ow! My head!"

Everyone watched in shock as Diwan fell to the ground

"What's going on?!" Diwan looked up at Max "Are you doing this?"

Marshall and Lena lost consciousness, then Mila felt her head start to ache "What ever it is, it's only affecting Seijin's, I can sense something and it's not Diwan. OW!"

Donnie looked up at a machine, which was turned on "Up there!" He jumped up and grabbed hold of side railing then pulled himself up "It's this thing, I can hack it and try turn it off" suddenly he lost his balance

"DONNIE!" Leo, Mikey and Raph yelled out as Donnie started to fall

Max dropped the bubble and stopped Donnie from falling as he used his powers to take Donnie up to the machine "Do what u have to Donnie just turn that thing off"

Donnie nodded "Thank's Max" he opened a control panel "Why does it always have to be wires!" Donnie sighed

"Hurry up! Donnie!" Leo shouted out to him

"Hello? I'm working as fast as I can!" Donnie said looking into the control panel

"Now would be great" Ryder yelled out

Donnie sighed "I can't work under stress! Stop yelling at me!" he shouted back

"Oh no! Lena and Marshall are not breathing!" Mila found it hard to breathe herself it was like her mind was being crushed "Donnie hurry!" she fell to the ground laying besides Marshall "Hurry, I can't... Can't... OW!" she fell unsconscious

To be continued

* * *

 **Note:** _I would like to say a_ _big thank you to **lovepawpatrol** for doing an incredible job with Max's lines in this chapter, thank you so much for helping _


	12. Control Your Power (Part 1)

Chapter 12: Control Your Power (Part 1)

Donnie was trying his hardest to stop the Machine but no matter what he did the Machine stayed on, he pulled all of the wires out, and even hacked the interface but it made no difference to the Machine

"Donnie what's going on?" Leo asked worried "You usually don't take this long"

Sweat dripped from Donnie's forehead "It won't turn off, I don't know how it's even on I pulled the power source plug" he said confused

Ryder felt for Marshall's pulse, he started panic when he couldn't find one, no matter which place he tried Marshall did not have a pulse "Max! I can't find a pulse!" Tears streamed down his cheeks

April knelt besides Ryder and Marshall she placed her hands on his head "Ryder's right" she said looking down at the motionless pup "He doesn't have a pulse"

"O that is it!" Max teleported Donnie away from the what ever it was, as he made a bubble around him the thing before turning to everyone "I will stop it" Max made a big explosion in the bubble when everything cleared there was nothing only a white stone on the floor

April still had her hands on Marshall's head "Max whatever you did, Marshall still doesn't have a pulse!"

"Neither do Lena or Mila" Donnie said feeling Lena's pulse

"You mean they're all? All?..." Skye froze unable to say it

"They can't be!" Chase nudged Marshall's side "Come on buddy!"

The white stone lifted off the ground and went to each of them as it did they all began to have pulses again as the stone turn into Max he fell to the floor and nearly past out

April sat down besides Max and placed him in her lap

Diwan was the first to wake up, as soon as she woke up the turtles surrounded her

"Move and you're dead" Leo pointed his swords at her

"Relax I'm powerless remember" Diwan sat up holding her head "Wow my head feels like it's been crushed"

Ryder saw Diwan awake and ran over to her "Diwan! You almost cost me Marshall!" he raised his hand in the air and hit her across her face

"Ow" Diwan held her cheek "I don't even know what's wrong with that Machine" she looked up at it

Mila sat up "My daughter!" she moved next to Lena "Lena!" she gently tapped Lena's cheek "Why isn't she waking up?"

"Neither is Marshall" Rocky replied next to Chase

"Max it didn't work!" Chase growled at him

April looked at Max in her lap "Why didn't it work on them? But worked on Mila and Diwan?"

"I don't know but I'm very weak right now so I can't do that much" Max looked at Marshall and Lena and thought to himself (have I failed)

April placed her hands round Max, she closed her eyes and started to glow suddenly a light exploded from her and went into Max, it sent a blast in all directions knocking everyone out, April fell to the ground next to Max

Max looked at April on the ground next to him as he started to feel strong again "I have to get everyone out of here" Max teleported everyone to a block outside "everyone everything will be ok"

"Wait what did I just do?" April asked Max looking down at her hands

Max looked at April "I don't know but whatever you did it gave me power so thank you and so I have teleported us out of there and we are now on one of the blocks I don't even know where we are"

Lena opened her eyes "Mother?" she said sitting up

"Lena thank goodness" Mila gave her a hug "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" Lena smiled "My head hurts a little, what happened?"

Donnie walked over "There was a machine it was doing something to you all, I couldn't stop it"

Ryder and the pups were gathered around Marshall, he started to wake up but had a vision. In his vision they were on a gigantic block, Ryder, Leo and Skye had been all killed, they were laying on the ground motionless, Marshall was standing in the distance, his eyes were pure black, drops of blood stained his once white fur.

Marshall suddenly woke up screaming "NOOOOO!" he began to lose control of his powers "What have I done!" he yelled holding his head

Max look at Marshall with a worried face before running over to him and placing his paw on Marshall's head and knocking him out right in front of everyone "This isn't good"

"Dude what is it?" Mikey asked approaching Max

"Yeah what's going on?" Rocky asked sitting next to Ryder

"He had a vision" Lena said looking worried "Seijin's have the ability to see the future, as to what Marshall just witnessed" she shrugged

Mila looked at Max "What did Marshall just see?" she asked him

Max had a worried look on his face "Something not good, not good at all I had to knock him out so he didn't loss control of his powers"

Diwan had a smirk across her face "It would seem Marshall is not as good as you all think"

"How dare you say that about Marshall!" Chase growled at her "You don't know Marshall!"

"People have the ability to change, even pups" Diwan stood up

"Are you saying Marshall is evil?" Mikey asked confused "You're joking"

Diwan looked at Max "Am I?"

"I honestly don't know but if that is the case then I may have no choice but to take his powers away from him as well" Max said looking down at Marshall

"There's just one problem about that Max" Mila looked at him "If you do that, every Seijin will lose their powers as well resulting in us being killed, Marshall would never survive if he loses his powers"

Diwan smirked "It would seem I just have sit back and watch, all the Seijin's be killed by Max's hand" she coughed "I mean paw"

Everyone turned their attention to Max

"What if I took some of his powers away so he wouldn't be very powerful he would have some power but not all of them and I can also seal his powers away would that be better or not" Max explained to everyone

"Max you don't understand, Marshall isn't a normal Seijin" Mila said kneeling next to Marshall "He's the very first Seijin, to remove a little of his power or even to seal them away would kill him, all Seijin's powers are corrected to our emotions, to remove our powers would remove our very life, more so with Marshall" she frowned

"You're saying Marshall would die?" Ryder questioned now extremely worried

Mila nodded "That's why Diwan wanted to take his powers" she turned to Diwan "She knows Marshall's special"

Lena placed her hand on Marshall "I made him the first Seijin when we connected, maybe I can stop it?"

"Wait I have an idea" Max pulled a collar out of thin air "This collar was given to me by a very powerful friend it is used to keep a person good it was used on me when I was taken over by a very bad person this stopped it and kept me a good pup would this work on Marshall"

"It won't hurt him will it?" Raph asked

Donnie's mouth dropped "Don't tell me Raph is getting a sensitive side!"

"Donnie!" Raph turned around and slapped him

"Hey!" Donnie sighed

"Can it guys!" Leo rolled his eyes "Max it won't harm him right?"

Max smiled "No it won't hurt him this collar draws away dark power so it keeps the person wearing it good so it will not hurt him one bit"

"Max, if Marshall turns bad, it's because his emotions change" Mila looked over at Diwan "I'm not sure that collar would work"

"But Marshall's good" Rocky stated

"Yeah Marshall would never hurt anyone" Chase said looking at Max

"In the future something must happen which causes him to change" Donnie spoke up "It's the only explanation I can come up with"

"There's no darkness in him, I would know he's my pup" Ryder looked at Max

"Indeed there is no evil in him right now I would be able to tell if there was but here Ryder" Max gave Ryder the collar "just in case you never know it may work"

Ryder took the collar and put it in his pocket "Thank you Max"

Marshall started tossing and turning, he had yet another vision. This time he was standing before Max, Marshall created a energy burst and threw it at Max.

"AHH!" Marshall screamed opening his eyes up "Make it stop!" he yelled in pain

Lena placed her hand on Marshall "Marshall relax, you can control this"

"I can't!" Marshall released a blast knocking Lena to the ground "It hurts!"

Max stood still in shock as he saw what the vision was "Marshall that one will never happen"

"Help me!" Marshall cried to Max "Please!" tears rolled down his cheeks "I'll hurt everyone"

"I.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.I don't know what to do right now" Max started to cry for the first time ever he didn't know how to help someone

Marshall got to his feet using his powers he froze everyone in place including Max "I can't live if I'll hurt the people I love" he ran towards the edge of the Block

"MARSHALL! Don't!" Mila yelled shocked "If he kills himself, Seijin's will die!"

Lena somehow managed to get free she took off after him "Marshall!"

"Lena leave me" Marshall turned around facing her but slowly backing off towards the cliff "I kill Ryder! And Skye! And Donnie! I can't live like that!"

"Let me help you" Lena held out her hand "You know I won't let you kill anyone"

Before Lena could do anything Marshall jumped off the edge

"NOOO! MARSHALL!" Lena ran to the edge of the Block, Marshall was nowhere

Max broke free and teleported Marshall back onto the block "Marshall wake up to your self you are a member of the Paw Patrol you have friends to lookout for you and help you just because you have a vision of something doesn't mean it will happen for sure now wake up to yourself"

"You haven't seem what I have!" Marshall yelled at Max "I kill Ryder!" he started to glow as his powers swirled around him out of control "How can you stay that? I'm no member of the Paw Patrol!" he tore his collar off and threw it at Max

Donnie approached him, but Marshall released an Energy Bolt at him knocking him unconscious

"Oh that's it!" Raph ran at Marshall "How dare you attack my brother!"

"Raph! Stop!" Leo ordered him but Raph kept running towards Marshall

Max teleported him and Marshall into a white room "here Marshall you can't hurt anyone and you can lean to control your powers it's only you and me here so control them I will help you in anyway I can"

"How can you help me?" Marshall questioned Max "I'm not like you, I'm a Seijin my powers are different I don't even understand them"

"O Marshall power training is the same for anyone with powers it flows though your body and you must learn to control that flow it was the same way I trained my kids with their powers Marshall anyone can have powers but to control takes time support and friends you will learn to control them" Max smiled

"But these visions, they feel so real, I can't control them!" Marshall burst out in tears "I can't handle the visions, they hurt" he fell to the ground crying, his body began to glow blue/purple

"Visions are only that visions not all of them are real and most of the time they are only a warning to what could happen so we have to make sure they don't happen and you can let all your powers out here you can't hurt anyone not even me" Max said standing in front of him

Marshall stood to his feet "Max..." he paused "Noo... It's happening again!" he began to have yet another vision, but he crippled over in pain

"Marshall just let it happen don't try and stop it just let the vision happen then tell me what you saw you can do it Marshall just believe in your self" Max watched Marshall closely

Marshall's vision showed him standing over Ryder's dead body, Leo and Skye were also dead. He saw Lena try to stop him but Marshall attacked her sending her flying into a boulder, Chase ran at Marshall but he was thrown off the edge of a block, the last thing he saw was Max attack him. The minute Marshall opened his eyes he fell to the ground breathing heavily, tears falling down his face

"Why!" Marshall screamed out sobbing "I can't do this!"

"Marshall you can do this believe in yourself, you are strong and that's what you have to be to do this, and out of all the Marshall's I know your one of the strongest so believe in your self you can and will do this you will control it you will not let it control you what so ever" Max watched Marshall

Marshall slowly stood to his paws, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath "You're right, I can't let myself kill Ryder" he opened his eyes and released a burst of energy but it retracted back into his body, he then fell to the ground "I.. I.. I.. did it!" he felt himself slipping unconscious

"Mmmmmm indeed you did, Marshall that was great now rest for a bit training you to control your powers is going to be long and hard" Max smiled at Marshall as he made a pup pillow appear under Marshals head

"When I use my powers" Marshall lifted his head up "Why does it hurt after I've used them?" he asked Max

"Right so powers are, how do I put this I really don't know, powers when used can sometimes only let out a small bit of the power that should have been used so the power that is left inside you has to find places to go also some of it may just explode inside you that is most likely what is happening don't worry they won't damage your insides or anything" Max walked up to Marshall "don't worry I had the same problem when I first started out with my powers"

Marshall nodded "I see, but I feel so tired" Marshall looked up at Max "How can I train when I can't even stand?" he asked trying to stand up but fell over into Max

Max smiled "Ok so that's normal as well since you are not use to having these powers nor is your body and as soon as you use even a small amount your body will act like, o no what's this I better rest this can be stopped with training and breathing that is a massive part of power training controlling your breathing"

"Huh? Control my breathing?" Marshall asked leaning on Max "What do you mean?" he suddenly felt dizzy and almost collapse

"Control your breathing, breathe in and out nice and slowly, but first lay down" Max helped Marshall to lay down

Marshall did what Max said, he slowly breathed in then out "So tired" he looked up at Max "How can Lena, and Mila control their power so well?"

"Lena trained herself and I don't know who trained Mila,but right now I'm training you Marshall and when I'm done with you Marshall you will be able to control your powers" Max smiled at him

Something felt wrong "Max!" Marshall had a vision of Diwan kidnapping Ryder and April, somehow she regained her Seijin powers

(Hello Marshall) Diwan connected with him (You won't get a chance to train with Max, because I'm going to kill you right here, right now)

Marshall yelped as Diwan started to crush his heart

Max stood next to him "Marshall fight her you are more powerful then her but I would love to know how she got her powers back Marshall fight it fight it now"

(DIWAN!) Marshall yelled at her in his mind, his powers wrapped himself in what looked like a bubble (Let Ryder go!)

(Or what?) Diwan laughed crushing Marshall's heart harder (You can't even stop me, you're too weak)

Marshall used all his energy to push Diwan away (Get out of my head!) he yelled

(You're a poor excuse for a Seijin, I can't believe your the first Seijin) Diwan laughed

"Max!" Marshall screamed unable to breathe "I can't do it!"

"Come on Marshall you can do it you have to believe in your powers believe in your friends believe that you can do anything believe Marshall be" Max passed out

(See he can't help you) Diwan laughed harder

Marshall took a deep breath and stood up (You're wrong I'm not a poor excuse for a Seijin) he embraced his powers (Now get out of my head and let Ryder go!) Marshall teleported Max and himself right in front of Diwan "I told you to let them go!" Marshall's body rose high in the air above the ground, a gigantic energy blast erupted from him, sending Diwan airborne

"You stupid mutt!" Diwan sent an energy bolt at Marshall he dodged it, she looked at the unconscious Max

Marshall jumped in front of Max "Don't even think about it!"

"Marshall!" Ryder yelled out to him

Marshall looked around and saw Ryder and April

Diwan saw Marshall distracted and sent an energy beam at him

"MARSHALL! Look out!" Ryder yelled

Marshall spun around to see Diwan's attack heading for him, he never got time to dodge. It hit him sending him tumbling behind Max

Diwan walked passed Max and then grabbed Marshall around his neck "I'll kill you mutt! DIE!"

Suddenly a shadow appeared and cut both of Diwans arms off and in a deep voice "you leave them alone you bitch"

Diwan screamed out then made herself and her arms vanish "I'LL BE BACK!"

Marshall fell to the ground barely breathing

The shadow disappeared in front of everyone as Max woke up "What happen?"

"Mmmmmax?" Marshall looked over at Max, holding his neck which had a red burn mark around it

Ryder ran over to both pups "Are you both ok?" he asked kneeling besides Max

Max looked at the ground "Marshall what happen to you and why is their blood on the ground what happen?"

"Diwan attacked him" Leo said running over

"Ssssomething aatacked her" Marshall said coughing "Iiiii think ittt loo...k" he lost consciousness in Ryder's arms

"Dude is he ok?" Mikey asked behind Leo

"Max a Shadow attacked Diwan it ripped her arms off, but it stopped her from killing Marshall" Mila knelt down next to Ryder looking at Marshall

Max had a worried look on his face "A shadow you say? Right dam it I know who it was he is a friend of mine, who helps me and protects me and my friends his name is shadow and he is evil I don't agree with the way he does things but he gets the job done, now let me heal you Marshall" Max healed Marshall's neck

"Max thank you for healing Marshall" Ryder smiled still holding Marshall who was unconscious

"You all know Diwan will be back right? There are healers who can heal just like you Max" Mila looked worried "She'll come back for Marshall"

"We won't let her touch him" Leo stood next to April

"We won't?" Raph asked "OW!" he flinched as Mikey slapped his head

Marshall opened his eyes coughing "What happened?" he asked between coughs "Wh... what was that?" he said still coughing then looked at Max

Max looked at Ryder "Everyone it's time I told you something I have two sides to me this is my good side but my other side is shadow the one who saved you Marshall he will kill people and he has the same powers as me and he looks like me also Marshall Shadow cut off Diwans arms and saved you so everyone we can do this, and also I'm training Marshall to control his powers"

Raph burst out laughing "You're doing such a great job at training that pip squeak, look at him he can't even stand up"

"RAPH!" Leo raised his hand and smacked him hard across his head "Shut it!" he turned to Max "Sorry about that Max"

Max looked at Raph "Wow that was funny, NOT! Now I will train Marshall to be stronger and Raph if you had the power in you that Marshall has inside of him you would be dead so SHUT IT!"

"Are you calling me weak?" Raph put his hands on his hips "Call me weak again an..." he was cut off

"Stop it!" Marshall forced himself to stand up "I'll...I'll..." he fell to the ground

"You'll what squirt?" Raph chuckled

Marshall rose above the the ground and sent an energy blast at Raph knocking him to the ground, Marshall then passed out

"You could say that now, Marshall and I must get back to training shadow will be watching over you all out here while Marshall and I are training please all of you be careful" Max teleported himself and Marshall back to the white room

Marshall was still passed out when Max teleported him

Max walked over to Marshall and gave him some power to wake him up "Marshall come on wake up we got training to do pup"

Marshall opened his eyes to see Max looking down at him "Max? Where are we?" he asked feeling a bit dizzy

"We are back in the White training room Marshall we got training to do you will be able to stop Diwan when we are done here Marshall" Max smiled at him

"Oh, I better get up then" Marshall giggled "Can't be laying down and be trained" He stood on his paws but stood up too fast "Woahh!" he started to sway but managed to keep himself balanced "Ok I'm ready, where do we start?"

Max smiled "Ok then Marshall first off close your eyes and focus on your breathing this way your body will become relaxed we are doing this because when a persons body is relaxed their powers work a lot better and they don't take as much power drain so lets start with getting you relaxed Marshall"

Marshall nodded and closed his eyes but the instant he closed them, he saw Ryder's dead body in front of him, he reopened his eyes as tears started falling from them

Max signed "You saw Ryder's dead body again didn't you? Ok then let's try clearing your mind first, better yet try thinking of the happiest memory you have ever and try close your eyes again"

Marshall closed his eyes again, but no matter what he thought of his vision kept going back to Ryder, he tried and tried again to Marshall it was as though Ryder was right in front of him dead "It's useless!" He sat down "Why does it feel so real?" he asked looking at Max "You said I'm one of the strongest Marshall's you know, but I can't even stop seeing this vision"

Max thought for a moment "Mmmmm ok then interesting ok then we will do it with eyes open then a bit harder but lets do it look right at me and focus on your breathing while looking at me Marshall"

"Alright" Marshall looked at Max and slowly breathed in then out, he repeated this several times

Max smiled "That's it Marshall your doing a great job now lets see" Max moved to the left of Marshall and made a wall appear in front of him 100m away "Now Marshall try focus on that wall and break it"

Marshall looked at the wall, he began to glow a blue/purple color as his powers swirled around him, Marshall focused then released a blast so powerful he was knocked backwards "Ow" he said laying on his back

Max nodded "Good first try that was now again this time get into a position where you wont fly backwards"

"Right, sorry" Marshall giggled standing to his feet, he spread his feet out to balance himself "Ok ready" he suddenly felt a surge of energy burst through his body, he once again focused and another blast was released from his body, but he kept releasing blast after blast "I can't stop it!" he began to panic

Max looked at Marshall "Its ok while its doing it try your best to focus on aiming the blasts and hitting the wall you can do this Marshall come on i know you can"

Marshall looked at the wall and did his best to aim at it "Max I.. I.. I.. can feel something" he said as his body was lifted high in the air, he began sucking in the energy around him

Max looked at Marshall and signed "This could be bad, may as well try make the best of it Marshall try controlling it and coming back down to the ground!"

Marshall nodded and tried to control it with all his strength he created a energy ball and threw it as hard as he possibly could at the wall but Marshall started to fall from the air

Max watch as the wall was destroyed and as Marshall fell from the sky Max got him just before he hit the ground using his powers placing him safely on the ground "Marshall that was outstanding great job"

Marshall felt as though his energy had been completely drained, he just smiled at Max then lost consciousness

Max smiled at Marshall "That was some epic stuff Marshall that's all for now rest we will keep going when you wake up"

(Where am I?) Marshall asked himself as he was standing on an edge of a cliff overlooking Adventure Bay (What? How did I get back here?) he asked himself looking over at the town, smoke rose high in the air, the Lookout was completely destroyed (WHAT! How did this happen?!)

(You did this, this was your doing Marshall) A voice said behind him

Marshall had no clue he was having another vision

Max was watching Marshall rest then he suddenly started tossing and turning "Marshall WAKE UP NOW WAKE UP MARSHAL!"

(What do you mean I did this?) Marshall questioned turned around (Who are you?)

(That's for me to know, and you to find out) The figure started laughing (You're a killer Marshall, you killed everyone you love)

(NO! You're wrong!) Marshall screamed out

The figure made Marshall lift above the ground (Now die!)

Max entered Marshall's dream and saw him being lifted up into the air, he teleported Marshall next to him (so this is what you see when you close your eyes interesting very interesting)

(Max?) Marshall was shocked (What are you doing here?) he suddenly screamed out as the figure began draining Marshall's Seijin powers

(Max, do you know what happens if Marshall should die here? in this dream?) The figure made Marshall's powers drain faster (You won't train him, I'll drain every bit of his power before I'm finished here)

Max looked at the figure (is that you Diwan my that must of hurt having your arms cut off I wonder how it would go if I got my friends to cut your arms and legs off before killing you and yes I know but if he dies so do you so are you willing to die as well when he dies because I can easily being him back to life) Max walked over and started giving Marshall some of his powers (now Marshall do what you did in the White room and you should be able to brake free of this)

(But Max that is where you're wrong, killing Marshall will not kill me, you see I have protected myself because Marshall is the very first Seijin, he dies all Seijin's die, leaving me) Diwan laughed (Marshall is we...) she was cut off

Marshall used every bit of strength he had left and began sucking in energy around him creating a gigantic energy ball, but it was so big and so powerful he couldn't control it (Max! Help!) the energy ball just getting bigger and bigger

(Looks like he's going to destroy himself) Diwan vanished from the dream

Max looked at Marshall (ok then that's great let's send Diwan a little gift Marshall throw it right me trust me on this)

Marshall gulped but threw it at Max then fell to the ground unable to move he watched as the energy ball flew towards Max

As the energy ball flew towards him Max open a portal to the real world and where he could sense Diwan's power as the ball went though the portal Max shut it and got Marshall out of the dream and back into the real world

Marshall woke up screaming, his head ached like he was hit by a train "Mmmmaxx" was all he managed to say his vision became blurred

Max was in front of Marshall "it's ok Marshall I'm here your safe right now I will watch over you as you rest and I will watch over you in your dreams I will make sure you stay safe"

"I can't rest" Marshall forced himself up, but instantly collapsed "I have to train" he looked up at Max and again attempted to stand

Max smiled "Good then show me what you got then Marshall stand up and destroy that wall again you have more power inside you then you know about, now use that power and you will be able to do anything also you have to will to live and keep going don't ever loss that will it will make you stronger then anyone in your world"

"Mila and Lena warned me, using my powers will weaken me" Marshall said getting to his paws "Seijin's have limits"

Max signed "Yes Marshall everyone who has powers has their limits but I can tell you haven't reached your limit yet no where near it have have more power inside you Marshall I can since it"

"Then why do I feel tired?" Marshall questioned looking worried, his head suddenly started to hurt "Noooo! Not another vision!" he yelled out

Max walked up to Marshall and put his left paw on Marshall "Marshall vision can be stopped but using power just focus its how I stopped most of mine until I was ready for them and why you feel tired that's easy because your body is in much need of rest because every time you go to rest something happens and that doesn't give your body time to recover and rest like it needs so we will stop training here for now Marshall just lay down even if you don't fall asleep your body will start to recover"

Marshall didn't argue with Max he allowed himself to fall down, hitting the ground hard, he let out a little moan "Max why did you come here to help us?" he ask resting his head on the floor "And how are the turtles here?" So many questions were racing through Marshall's mind

(Why do I have these powers? Why does Max want to train me? And Diwan, she's willing to kill everyone to get to me, why is this happening?) He let out a small sigh (I wish we were all back in Adventure Bay, and I didn't have these powers which I doubt I'll ever control) Marshall said in his mind as a tear formed in his eye but before it rolled down his cheek, he quickly wiped it away to hide his feelings from a concerned Max, who was watching his every move (Why does he even care what happens to me?) Marshall asked himself then glanced over at Max

(He has so many questions) Max said in his mind "Marshall I'm here because I saw this Paw Patrol needed help so I came to help in anyway I can and as for the turtles I don't know anything about them but you need to rest"

Marshall looked up at Max, suddenly a woman appeared in front of both of the pups, she was dressed in a gold dress, her hair was blue

"Hello, Marshall and Max" The woman said standing there

Max turned and looked at her "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm from this worlds future, I thought I'd find you both here, my name is Erin" She looked down at Max

Max looked at the woman "and you are here why?"

Erin frowned "Marshall, you become evil and destroy this world I managed to escape just before it disappeared into a black hole which you created" she said looking worried "Max you're training fails"

Max was shocked to hear this "But then what happened to me in your time and how do I know your telling the truth for all we know you could one of Diwan's people"

"I'll show you" Erin knelt in front of Max and Marshall she placed her hand on both pups heads "To answer your question Max, you killed Marshall"

As she said this, the white room vanished and they appeared on a Block heading towards a black hole, there near the black hole stood the future Marshall

"I did it!" Marshall yelled "Yes! Now I will rule everything!"

Future Max appeared behind him, and with all his powers he pushed Marshall into the black hole, tears streamed down his face

"You see?" Erin looked down at the real Max "You kill him, then my world is destroyed" then again she touched both pups head and they reappeared back in the white room

Max was now in shock but noticed something "that's impossible if that really was me I would have teleported the whole block away from the black hole and blackholes don't destroy things they teleport them to somewhere else so I didn't kill Marshall I would have done things very differently I will train Marshall and he will control his powers" Max looked at Erin

"Max listen to me, this was no ordinary black hole" Erin frowned "It was created by the most powerful Seijin to ever live" she looked at Marshall "When you, Marshall created it, the black hole sucked your powers, you were almost killed but somehow you survived" Erin then turned to Max "You couldn't stop it Max, I don't know if it was because of your love for Marshall, but Marshall became so powerful he even overpowered you, I know this because I was there, I even fought against Marshall several times but I failed, my world is gone, everything I love and cared for" she fell to the ground crying "I thought if I came back here and warned you all, I could stop it" tears dripped on the floor

Max looked at Erin "There is no way in hell that Marshall could ever overpower me that's impossible and how can my training fail I.. I.. I ..I ..I I don't know what to say"

Erin sat down on the floor "It's not so much that your training failed Max, you trained him but darkness took over his body"

"Um excuse me? I'm right here" Marshall suddenly felt light headed

Max and Erin looked at him

Max could feel the darkness building up inside Marshall "I may have a way to stop this from happening" max pulled a blue gem out of thin air "This is a darkness transfer gem"

"But Max why didn't, my Max think of that?" Erin looked confused "Doesn't matter anyway if you stop this darkness, I don't have a world to go back too"

Marshall fell unconscious and started tossing and turning

Max looked at Erin "because this comes with a massive risk when I take Marshall's darkness it will enter me and I will either control it and destroy it or it will take me over and destroy everyone and everything"

"Max that doesn't sound too good, if you become darkness it won't just be Skyland at risk, I've seen what you can do" Erin frowned "You will be unstoppable"

Marshall opened his eye's "No Max, I won't let you this is my fight"

Max looked at Marshall "You two see I have never been taken over by darkness and their is one other out their who is 200x more powerful then me and has more then enough power to stop me but also I have inside me a stone that if I'm taken over fully by darkness the stone inside me kills me right away so I'm more then happy to take that risk to save a world please Marshall let me do it"

Before Marshall could respond Erin ran up and placed her hand on Marshall's head "I'll destroy myself, I have nothing to live for" she closed her eyes, Marshall and Erin were lifted up in the air above Max "I will not let this happen, not again" Erin began to pull the darkness from inside of Marshall

Marshall screamed out in pain, it felt as though his very soul were being sucked out

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Max yelled out

"Max please, this is the way" Erin pulled the darkness from Marshall harder, her powers reached inside of him "Uh no!" Erin and Marshall both screamed out

Marshall's darkness was pulled from him knocking both Erin and him to the ground unconscious, then Diwan appeared she took the darkness from Erin then killed her with one blast

Max looked at what had just happen and whispered "Shadow you know what to do" shadow appeared and chased after diwan he took the darkness from her and put it inside of himself then looked at Diwan and cut her arms and legs off before returning to Max "it has been done" shadow said to Max as he went back inside Max "it is done" Max disappeared from the White room

Marshall suddenly screamed out, his powers became too much for him to handle without the darkness inside of him, his Seijin powers grew and grew "I can't handle it!" he yelped his entire body began to glow purple/blue, the light from the white room began to be pulled into Marshall, he vanished and reappeared near the others

"Marshall?" Ryder looked shocked seeing him glowing "Are you ok pup?"

"This doesn't look good" Donnie said backing away from them

"Everyone go!" Marshall screamed "Get away from me!"

"He's unstable!" Mila approached Marshall but Lena got to him first "Lena!"

"Marshall you have to control it!" Lena said touching Marshall's head, but he began to drain her powers "MARSHALL! Control it! You c...c..an... doo... OWWW!"

Mila, and April dropped to the ground as Marshall began sucking out their powers

To be continued


End file.
